


Bittybones In Need Of Hope

by Warriorstale001



Series: Bittybones in need of... [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Blue Bitty, Bitty fighting rings, Broken Bones, Collars, Despair, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Needs A Hug, Except the trash humans, Family, Fear, Gen, Help, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury, Injury Recovery, Lil Bro Bitty - Freeform, Mentions of past abuse, Minor Character(s), No hugs for them, Protective Siblings, Recovery, Rescue, Self-Esteem Issues, Separations, Slavery, Somebody save the bitties, Swearing, Terrible Humans, Trust Issues, Underswap bitties, Violence, bitty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001/pseuds/Warriorstale001
Summary: Getting adopted issupposedto be the happiest occasion in any bitty’s life. Finally finding thatforeverhome provided to you by theperfecthuman, right?Well... that’s what they tell every bitty at the center anyways...For Slate and his brother Rust however, thinking about that day only brings up bad memories. The adoption was the awful moment of their lives that started off the nightmare of being locked in a cramped, cold cage and only being provided with the bare minimum to keep them alive. Their freewill was taken by the human the moment they got to their new‘home’.Now, Rust is forced to continually fight in the deadly bitty rings to ensure he and his brother live to see another day. Life certainly isn’t good for either of them, but as long as they keep the human happy and they have one another, they are able to handle each day that passes with a little hope that things can get better.But what happens when the two are separated from one another and their emotional states begin to crumble?Will they continue to live on and hope for a better future, or will the effort of continuing it alone be too much for either bitty to cope with?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Bittybones in need of... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708552
Comments: 140
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a side story to my work "Bittybones in need of a good home, you're providing it," but it could also be considered it's own piece since it's about two completely different bitties that show up for one chapter there. I decided I wanted them to have their own story. I suck at coming up with short stories so it's going to be quite long still :D.
> 
> You do not have to read the other story fully to understand what's happening in this one, but you may be slightly confused about what is going on in just the first chapter of this one. Chapter 11 of the first work of this series is the chapter you would need to check out to get a better idea of the events happening here.
> 
> It's entirely from the two bitties perspectives since I prefer writing about their actions and how their feeling rather than the humans and I thought it would work better. (And honestly I’m not great at writing any readers perspective in my own opinion though I still try my best haha ^^)
> 
> Slate is the Baby Blue bitty while Rust is my Lil Bro bitty in this story.
> 
> Happy reading!  
> ( • ̀ω•́ )✧

Rust watches from his position on the floor of the ring as the other Lil Bro takes a step toward his brother. No! He can't let the other harm him! He's the only reason he has to live for. Summoning what little strength he has left, he creates a sharp bone that shoots out from the ground and hits the other straight in the right eyesocket. A killing move that his owner taught him to do.

He goes slightly wide eyed as he watches the other fall to the floor, several cracks forming on his skull. He... he didn't mean to do that much damage to the other bitty... he had just been scared for his brother and reacted! Still though, he has to win this fight for his brother.

Rust walks over to the Lil Bro on the ground. He's surprised to see he's still somewhat conscious. He gives him a hateful glare. He can't afford to show the other mercy with his owner watching him.

He's going to finish this, but first he wants to make one thing clear to the other bitty. He wants to make him understand why he reacted the way he did. Only to make himself feel better though, as if doing this can justify his actions "Don't you ever try to go near my bro. I'm not afraid to kill those who do. He's not just some bitty I'll let you walk up to and hurt like me. He's better than all the others here."

Is that a small smirk he can see on the other's face? What could possibly be funny about what he just said? Maybe the other bitty is so close to death that he's finally lost it. He brings the bone down on the other's skull to end it, hard enough to knock him out to take the victory.

The crowd cheer all around him as he stares down at the other's battered frame. At the damage he just caused. He's not going to recover from this is he? Oh stars what has he done!? He's been fighting for over a month now, but so far he's only been placed in tournaments that didn't require killing. Is this a sign of what's to come for him in the future? Will all his victims end up looking like this by the time he's done with them. Or will he end up with this bitties fate as well some day.

The collar is being reactivated and he feels his magic being cut off once again. His owner reaches in and grabs him. He barely even registers it. He's thrown back into his cage where his brother Slate waits for him.

He's practically tackled by the other as he begins clinging to him and crying quietly as their owner jostles the cage round a bit as he goes to collect the money he just won from the fight. Slate inspects him to see how hurt he is. "Are you ok brother!? I was so worried when you went down as hard as you did! Is your skull badly damaged? Do you need me to do anything to help?" He keeps his voice at a quiet whisper, scared the human will hear him.

He cuddles Slate close, glad to have him looking out for him as always. "I'm fine bro. I promise... but I...I don't think my opponent is though... I think I might have... I..." 

Tears fill his eyes, but he tries to blink them away as he continues, trying to stay strong in front of his brother. "Slate, I can't lie to you, I think that other bitty is as good as dead. I just.... I just killed another... I'm so sorry Slate. It's just... I saw him looking at you and I got so scared that I used that move. If you're disgusted at me I'd understand. I'm... basically a cold-blooded killer now after all."

Slate looks up at him, sadness evident in his gaze. "Rust it's ok. I'm not disgusted at you and nothing you could do will ever make me. I know you didn't mean to. I was scared when I saw him looking towards me and you reacted to that fear. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at first. But then, just before you attacked him, I felt so much loss and sadness coming from his soul. He seemed to be calling out to me in a sense. It was so strange..." 

He watches the other humans around the place as they begin packing up all their stuff, not meeting Rust's eyes as he whispers. "Do you think he could have had a brother too, a Baby Blue like me?"

Rust hugs his brother tighter. "It's not very common, but he might have. It would explain why he reacted the way he did." Now he's feeling even more guilty for this other Lil Bro. Is his brother dead? Did seeing his own brother remind him of his loss? They’re pretty much the same bitty.

Their owner makes his way over to another human, who seems to be yelling at something in his hands. He’s holding the other unconscious Lil Bro in his hands and is trying to force him to wake up, poking and prodding him to see if he’ll stir.

Rust ignores the humans talking as he looks down in horror at the other bitty. His first victim. Stars he can't take his eyes off the other, at the damage he’s caused to him! The bitty is just lying on the human's hand barely even breathing, his skull badly cracked from the blow. Rust can guess that he's probably going to dust soon. 

All of a sudden, he feels the cage being shaken and he curls himself around Slate, trying to protect him against the impact of being thrown around. What was the human so pissed about this time? He won the damn match, didn't he? What more did he want from them? He hears Slate whimpering in fear and tries to calm him by hugging him tighter.

Their human looks at him angrily and he tries to remain composed as the asshole speaks. "That was supposed to be a finishing move to use in the _other_ tournaments, but someone let his anger get the better of him today. I'll teach him a lesson about that later."

Wait, what!? Why!? He thought that his owner would be happy that he used that move in the ring, since he was always encouraging it when he was being trained! He never wanted to learn a move that would be fatal to other bitties, but the human insisted. But now they're going to get punished because he used it!? Why did humans always find some way of punishing them?

He shields Slate from his owners gaze as he stares up at him in anger and fear. That wasn't part of the deal! Why did he decide that this was worth being punished for!? 

Oh, it seems his owner is _apparently_ friends with this other human and that’s why he’s pissed, because he's after greatly injuring and possibly killing that human's bitty. 

Well shit.

How was he supposed to know that his owner didn't want him hurting some bitties more than others? He's pretty sure if this was any other bitty owned by any other human, he would be getting praised for finally using the move outside of training.

His owner hands a bag and string to the other human telling him to simply dump the other bitty in the trash since he's useless now anyways. That statement makes Rust pale, feeling sick knowing that this was his fault entirely. He looks away in sadness and overwhelming guilt as the other human stuffs the bitty in the bag and chucks it in the garbage.

Is that going to be him one day soon? Simply tossed out when he becomes worthless and broken? 

Will Slate have to witness that happening?

His brother is crying into his ripped-up, completely torn hoodie now, obviously saddened that he can do nothing to help save the Lil Bro. A bitty that looks so much like Rust. Is Slate thinking that could be him one day too? He rubs his back in a comforting manner, a gentle reminder that he's still here.

Both humans begin walking out of the alley back to their homes. The other human carries an empty cage, another grim reminder of what he did to the other’s bitty. He's never going to be able to forget this, is he?

He's now just a dirty bitty killer.

His owner starts speaking to the other human again as they come out of the alley. "So what is this payment you were talking about earlier? I'm willing to give you whatever you need within reason to make up for the loss of Killer. He was a real good fighter, I know it’s going to take a long time to train a bitty to be close to his skill level. I'm going to give you enough money for another one as I said, but if you want something else, I can see what I can give."

The other Lil Bro was named Killer!? Rust has a feeling that the bitty didn't name himself that though. If he was truly anything like him, then the other would have hated the name. He's glad at least his owner didn't try to name them. The human didn't really care to change the names they already had before the adoption. They were given to them by other humans in the adoption center to distinguish them from other bitties of the same type. Apparently, his name is a particular shade of orange while Slate’s is a shade of blue. They kept referring to one another by those colours until the names stuck. Slate likes the names, so they kept them even when things with the human started going... downhill. At least they could choose that much, considering the rest of their lives are completely controlled by their owner.

Their owner’s friend scratches his chin in thought, before looking down at the two bitties. His eyes fixate on Slate as he tries to cower behind his brother, away from his gaze. Rust stands guard in front of him in protection, his eyes meeting the others in challenge. If the human had a punishment in mind for Slate, then he’d make sure he got it instead. He killed the other’s bitty after all, his brother had nothing to do with that.

The malicious smile that forms on the human’s face after another few seconds of staring sends shivers down Rust’s spine and he finds himself unwillingly shrinking under his gaze. If he had magic, then he’d be feeling much braver right now, but both he and the human know just how powerless he is in this situation. He’s scared stiff for what the other has come up with to look so pleased with himself after looking at them.

After another agonizing few seconds the human finally looks away from them and back to their owner. Rust listens carefully to his next few words. "Your Lil Bro took an important bitty away from me and I think it's only fair that I return the favour."

He smiles wickedly as he points a finger toward their cage. Rust feels his marrow run cold at the human’s next words. 

"I want the Baby Blue bitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only just started and already just ruining these bitties lives. I've been writing so much angst recently it's actually ridiculous.
> 
> Hope you guys like Slate and Rust!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this chapter should (hopefully) hurt you all in the feels. The poor bitties. They aren't having a great time.

Slate P.O.V

Rust tenses in front of him and Slate begins shaking in fear upon hearing the other human's statement. 

He... wants him!? Why!? What use is he to this human!? He wouldn't last a second in a bitty fight and he’s pretty sure the other human knows that. So what would his reason be?

Could it be possible that this human is... planning on killing him as revenge for his Lil Bro’s loss. Would he go that far just to get something back on his brother? Slate honestly feels sick thinking about it.

All he knows for certain is that he does not want to go with this other human. The one he's with now is probably just as bad, but at least he generally knows what to expect from him and he’s got his brother too.

Rust...  
His brother is looking beyond panicked as their owner considers his answer. Slate squeezes his brother in a comforting gesture, trying to get him to calm down.

Slate doubts his owner is just going to give him away to this human. Although he hates the thought of it, he knows that his owner is using threats against him to make Rust fight harder in the rings. He's not going to just let someone else take him. That would entirely ruin Rust's motivation to fight after all and that’s all their owner really cares about.

Their human finally speaks, sounding somewhat annoyed at the others idea. "Dude, I can't have you killing the Baby Blue, you know damn well how this shit works. You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to give up this kind of money just so you can get some dumb revenge on my fighting bitty."

"Who said I'd be killing him?" The other replies as he smirks at his friend, making Slate even more nervous about this other human.

Their owner gives him a distrustful look, one that the other chooses to ignore as he explains his reasoning "Look we both just saw from my Lil Bro what happens when a bitty gets _too attached_ to their brother. It makes them weaker, more prone to errors and distractions. Let's face it, it's the reason why my bitty died in the end, since he just couldn't get over his own stupid brother.”

Slate feels tears collect in the corner of his eye sockets as the other human talks about the bitties he used to own. Bitties that were exactly like him and Rust... He talks about them like they were both failures, with one being the main cause of the others downfall and apparently... their death.

He doesn’t want to believe that is the truth, but if it is, he definitely doesn't ever want Rust to suffer in such a way because of him.

He’s interrupted from his thoughts when Rust suddenly let’s out a low growl in front of him as the human sticks a finger close to his side of the cage as points a finger at Slate. This growl is either unheard or completely ignored by both humans as the other continues speaking without either acknowledging it.

“So how about this, I take this Baby Blue away from his brother now, so straight away that gives you one less mouth to feed so that's already a bonus for you. I'll feed him, take care of him or whatever and get him to do jobs around the house for me. I heard Baby Blues can do some tasks around the house or something, so he won’t be entirely useless to me. Meanwhile, you continue training the Lil Bro and if he's good for the week and wins a fight in the ring, we'll let the two see each other for an hour while we catch up ourselves for a bit."

Their owner sounds rather confused at the idea. "I don't get what's in this for you man."

The other sighs. "When I do _eventually_ buy my next bitties for the fight I want to see if there's a better method to train them then the one I was using before, since that obviously came back to bite me in the ass. It benefits me to see how your fighter reacts to all this, since I can use that information myself in the future and it's also his punishment for going too far in the ring and killing my bitty. In the meantime I do expect a bit of the reward money from any fights he wins as a payment of sorts for keeping his brother alive. That should also keep him motivated in the ring I should think. I think it's the best way for me to get over my bitties loss and for you to deal with your two bitties before the attachment gets too much."

Slate continues to look back and forth between the two humans as they discuss this option. Their human is actually considering this. He's willing to... separate them just like that? No, they can't! 

He knows Rust is reliant upon him to keep him happy, because otherwise he has nobody that would be able to keep his hope up. And Slate needs Rust with him for the same reason.

He doesn't want to go with this human! He doesn't want to be part of some sick experiment to make his brother even more miserable than he already is, just to see if it would make him a better fighter! Please don't let his human agree to this... he, he doesn't know if his brother will be able to handle it.

~~He doesn't know if _he'll_ be able to handle it.~~

He wants to speak out his objections but that'll only make it worse for them. They're just _things_ to these humans after all and things aren't meant to speak...

Meanwhile, Rust has been pushing him further and further back so he's as far away from the cage door as possible, trying to protect him from what might happen next.

"We'll be fine." He whispers, loud enough that only he can hear him. "I'm going to defend and protect you until my last breath. I... I won't let him take you."

Slate knows Rust is lying to himself. If their owner really does agree to this, they're completely powerless to stop whatever happens next.

After what seems like an eternity to Slate, their human finally speaks again, having thought of an answer. "You won't kill the Baby Blue?"

The other raises his hand as if he's taking an oath. "I promise I won't. He can stay where Killer and his brother used to sleep at night in the basement and I'll feed him to keep him alive. He won't die in my care, but... I'm not promising that there won't be a _punishment_ if he disobeys me."

Their owner shrugs at that, completely not bothered by the statement. "It's not like I can say you can't do that considering I've done the same to both bitties in the past. Alright fine, you've convinced me. I'm curious to see how this turns out and honestly I'm sick of watching them both be so affectionate towards one another and try to take blame on themselves so their "brother" won't get punished for it. Separation will do the Lil Bro some good, I'd say." 

He jabs a finger towards the others chest as he finishes. "But dude seriously if you kill him, your buying and training new bitties for me."

Slate feels his marrow run cold as both humans turn their heads to look at them then. "Shall we separate them now before we walk any further?" Their owner asks as he stops altogether.

The other human unlocks the empty cage he's carrying, a sadistic smile on his face as he watches both bitties cling tightly to one another in support, clear distraught written on both their faces. "Let's~."

Rust growls louder than before when their cage is unlocked, attempting to threaten the humans to get them to back off.

Slate tries to think of any sort of plan that would stop them getting separated from each other. But any escape plan he thinks of is impossible because of the collar his brother is wearing in front of him. Nothing has ever worked out for them before, so why did he think he could miraculously come up with an escape plan in about 30 seconds, when they've been planning them for months and they never worked then?

Their owner reaches in to try grab him, but Rust guards him, attempting to scratch the human when he gets too close. Their owner immediately retracts his hand to keep himself from being injured by the bitty. "Thought that might happen, but eh... it was worth a shot. Guess we're doing this the hard way."

He uses the same hand reaches into his pocket and pulls something out. Slate tenses upon seeing the square shaped device in the humans hand.

"Slate.” The Baby Blue almost wails when the name that only his brother is allowed to call him is spoken from their human’s mouth. It always meant trouble when it came from him.

“If you don't want your brother getting a _little shock_ , I suggest you come out from behind him _right now_. I won't ask you again."

Slate whimpers and tries to get past Rust to do what the human says, so his brother doesn't have to be punished, but Rust grabs his arm and gives him a pleading look. "Slate.... please, I can't! I can't lose you like this! You don't have to go... I'll figure something out, I'll-!"

Slate quickly pulls his brother into a tight embrace, their skulls touching for a brief moment. "You know we can't fight them Rust and I'm not allowing you to keep putting yourself in harm's way for me today". He pulls away, tears filling his eye sockets. "I love you, brother." He tries to smile for the other, despite the hopeless situation. "Stay strong for me, ok?"

With that he manages to pull away from his brother's grasp and sprints in front of him before he has a chance to stop him. Rust still attempts to grab him though, yelling at him while doing so. "Slate! Stop! WAIT!!!"

Slate is grabbed by their human before Rust can reach him. The smaller bitty tries not to struggle in his grasp, despite being squeezed as he's moved. He’s thrown into the other humans empty cage, a small squeak escaping out of his mouth when he lands awkwardly on the wire mesh.

Before he even has a chance to sit up, his new cage is locked by... he guesses the man that is now his ‘new owner’, while his old one dusts off his hands like he’s just done some job well done. "There we go, see that wasn't too hard, was it? The Baby Blue is pretty obedient the majority of the time, so he shouldn't be too much of a bother for you to deal with." 

Slate moves himself as close as he can to his brother, in an attempt to comfort both his brother... and himself.

Rust, still stuck in the other cage that was also locked again, throws himself at its door in an attempt to get to his brother, even though Slate can tell he knows it’s no use. His brother gives him a desperate look and Slate feels his pain as the other keeps trying to find a way to get to him. The Baby Blue bitty really hopes he doesn't end up hurting himself by doing that.

When he finally stops in his attempts to get out of his cage, Rust glares at his owner and begins yelling at him, something he hasn't done in two weeks, since the last time he did that it resulted in a rather harsh... punishment.

"Why are you doing this to us, you sick bastards!? Do you enjoy watching us suffer for your stupid entertainment, is that it!? You said if I fought in the damn rings that he'd stay by my side and now your changing your mind just like that!? Keep your side of the deal asshole and give me back my brother! I'm not doing shit for you if he's not with me."

Slate watches on in mixed admiration and fear as his brother argues with the human's decision. Rust was incredibly brave to try to stand up for the both of them, but Slate is fearful about the consequences to his actions and he knows Rust is too by the way he's trembling slightly, though he continues to growl in defiance and anger.

Neither human looks too impressed at Rust's small outburst. His owner puts the cage right against his face as he eyes the bitty angrily. Rust takes a few steps back in fear but continues growling, refusing to back down from the others stare.

"Did you forget what I taught you on the day I got you both from the adoption centre? I _own_ you and I decide everything that happens to you and your brother. _Everything_. Are you seriously trying to act as if you have any say in this? Guess you need a refresher about who's in control around here, huh?"

Slate's eyes widen as the cage he's in is opened once again. He tries to back himself away to the furthest corner, but is grabbed regardless. He lets out a cry of pain as the hand tightens around him and he's lifted out so he's close to Rust while being hurt, a punishment for him for being disobedient.

His brother immediately stops growling. His eye lights dim with fear upon seeing his Slate's pained expression and he begins begging for them to stop hurting him. "Stop! PLEASE STOP! Don't hurt him! I'm s-sorry, you're right, you're always right and I know that your the one who's in control! I'll l-listen to you, but please... just put him down... p-please..." Slate doesn't think he's ever heard the other bitty sound so... broken before. He'd do anything to be able to comfort him at this moment.

The human holding him smirks at his brother's defeated tone. He strokes the bitty's skull with his finger in a possessive manner. Slate whimpers in discomfort and flinches every time the finger comes into contact with his skull, scared that the touch will eventually turn painful if the human decides to hurt him.

Rust remains frozen with fear while he watches on, terrified that the human will do something awful to Slate if he objects again and disgusted that he can do nothing but watch as the human continues to pet his brother in front of him just to make some stupid point about who's in charge.

"If you've really learned your lesson, I suggest you back down and stay quiet for the rest of the walk back home." He brings Slate the tiniest bit closer to his brother and purposely strokes his skull very slowly and hard, causing him to squirm in discomfort. "Or else someone is going to get hurt."

Rust gives his brother an apologetic look before he sighs and takes a step back. He looks down at his feet in submission, a sign that he won't argue with the human anymore. 

"Better." The human responds to the action. He places Slate back into the empty cage again once he's satisfied with Rust's behaviour. The Baby Blue bitty is extremely relieved that he's not being touched anymore, but he hates how the human took advantage of him to get his brother to submit to his demands. ~~Why does he always have to cause extra problems for him?~~

His new owner is given another rectangular remote from the other that makes Slate's soul feel like it's sinking a little more. "Here's the device for his collar, though I doubt you would need to deactivate it. I keep it on him on at all times usually just in case he gets any _funny ideas_."

He places it into his pocket and chuckles. "Yeah, I know. I used to do the same thing with my old one." 

Slate is curious, yet terrified to know what happened to the Baby Blue his new owner keeps mentioning. He wasn't with his brother at the rings and it seems that he no longer lives at this humans place. He only hopes that the human didn't end up... dusting him in a fit of rage or something. He can't stop the tremor of fear that takes over his body for a small moment at the thought of that.

The humans continue their walk in silence as the two bitties get as close to each other as possible. The cages are held slightly apart, just enough that they can't reach each other through the mesh, as if to tease them further.

The two bitties attempt to whisper to each other, but are silenced by a shake or hit to their cages on some occasions. Slate manages to apologise to his brother for leaving him like he did, because he couldn't bear to see him get hurt. He lets him know he'd do anything to stay by his side, but if leaving was the only way to stop him from being hurt then he just had to go. He couldn't stand by and watch that happen. He tries to reassure his brother that he'll be fine, that he can handle himself. 

But... he's scared and his brother knows that. Rust tries to calm him down when he begins silently crying, creating a magic aura around him with the small amount he can spare to comfort the other bitty. It does help Slate to relax slightly, feeling his brother's familiar magic presence around him. He sends his own aura back to surround the other too, hoping it will help him feel better as well. He's thankful the stupid collars allow them to do that much without making the humans aware of their magic use.

When they get to a junction in the road, both humans stop once more. "You go a different way to me from here, don't you?" Slate's new owner asks his friend.

"Yeah I do. Looks like this is where we go our separate ways." He gives the other a friendly pat on the shoulder. "Hey man, sorry again about what happened to your bitty. I'm sure you'll be able to find a good replacement for him one day. Here's the other part of your payment for now though." He's handed some cash money by the other.

"You have my number if there's any problems with the Baby Blue. I'll let you know ways I've disciplined him in the past if you need them." Slate trembles a little upon hearing that statement. "Otherwise call on Monday to arrange when you want to bring him over for his visit with his brother. I'll let you know if the other has been behaving well enough for that to happen then."

He turns away from the other then, waving as he begins walking away. "I'll see you around, man."

Slate watches his brother disappear as he's carried further down the opposite road and away from him. When he can no longer see him anymore, Slate opts to position himself in one of the corners of the cage and curl up to the tightest ball possible as his new owner walks in the direction of his home.

His mind fills with negative thoughts as he lays there unmoving. Why is everything being taken away from him? Why does life just keep getting worse? How is his brother doing now? Does Rust miss him as much as Slate misses him? Why is it so hard to stay positive for his brother in all this?

Why can't the two of them just be free from these terrible humans?

He hopes Rust will be ok. They've never really been this far apart before and it feels.... strange. The adoption centre did mention something about how it would be bad if they were separated. Is this what they meant?

It feels... like a part of him is missing.

He's really scared for what's to come.

He has to face everything from now on... alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Rust P.O.V.

Rust has barely moved an inch since his brother was taken from him.

He keeps thinking that he should have fought harder to keep Slate with him, or he could have tried bargaining with the humans a little more to see if there was something else, _anything_ else he could do to change their minds about the deal. He had been so useless, just standing there and letting it happen! Slate had been really scared and Rust had only been able to provide him with a small amount of comfort before they got separated.

Rust had scowled at his human for the rest of the trip back, snarling at him as he walked. His owner wasn't impressed by his behaviour and gave him several warnings to stop or he'd get punished. The Lil Bro refused to back down until the human finally lost his patience and activated the collar, giving him a short, yet painful shock that made him yelp in torment. Rust chose to keep quiet after that, though he continued to glare at the other to make him uncomfortable and to show his fury at the way he's being treated.

The humans had mentioned he'd get to see his brother again at the end of the week if he is apparently _'good'_ over the next few days, but Rust doesn't trust them. The other human could still hurt or... stars forbid... even kill Slate! He... he's meant to be there for his brother... to protect him from harm! Now he can't even be sure of his wellbeing. The humans could still hurt his brother behind his back no matter how well he fights in the rings.

When his owner arrived back at the house, he had thrown Rust back into his main cage in the spare room. This one is slightly bigger and is where he and his brother ~~but just him now~~ spend most of their time. It's an apparent 'upgrade' from the one the human carries them in to the fights, though it really isn't much bigger... or comfier for that matter, than the other. He didn't have the will to put up any more fight as he was moved, seeing how the human was wearing his thick, bite-proof gloves and was gripping the controls for Rust's collar in his other hand. The Lil Bro bitty had felt... hollow... at the time...

It's been two days since then. Rust hasn't really done anything since. He just lies on the cage floor and refuses to eat or do anything else for the human. He wonders if Slate is doing ok... ~~If he's even still alive.~~

Shaking his head of that terrible thought, he tries to think of something that will make him feel better. Well for starters, he can tell he's been really pissing off his owner from the way he's acting and his lack of energy. Good. The asshole deserves to feel frustrated. 

The small amount of smugness he receives from remembering that only lasts a second or two, before Rust sighs and closes his eye sockets. These last two days have felt so long to him... A part of his soul feels like it's missing and he can barely even feel a trace of his brother's magic signature around him anymore.

The two of them only use magic voluntarily if they want to comfort one another or attempt to heal small cuts and bruises, though they never do that when the human is around. The collars won't allow them to do anything else. He hoped there would still be some trace of his brother left he could hold on to for some time. But it's been fading fast.

Soon there would be no trace of him left... almost like he never lived here with him in the first place.

He sniffles at that thought, fighting back tears as he rubs his eye sockets frustratingly. He's not going to cry, dammit! Not when the human might come in, see him being weak and mock him for it. 

Trying to reassure himself that Slate is fine and that he'll see him again, Rust takes a few deep breaths to calm down. He tries to convince himself the other is doing ok with every breath he takes. ~~He's lying to himself.~~

He lets out a sigh and sitting up, he rests his skull on the mesh wall. It's been really hard to get up and keep going without his brother's encouragement.

He probably should eat something soon, so he doesn't end up getting too weak and dusting. No matter how much he has to suffer, he refuses to dust and leave his brother alone in this situation. Not that the human will let him anyway, since he'll probably try to force him to eat soon if he doesn't feed himself. Rust is getting a small amount of joy by rebelling against him at the moment though, so maybe he'll keep it up a little longer. He can survive another day or two without it.

He hears footsteps outside the door. Rolling his eye lights, he lies back down and faces away from it. Great... the human is back.

The door creaks open as his owner enters the room. The Lil Bro bitty hears him groan in annoyance while approaching the cage. "Seriously, Rust? You didn't eat anything, _again_?"

Rust turns his skull slightly to look at the garbage his owner thinks is food before turning away once again. The food had been put there some time yesterday and Rust had not touched it at all. It's not like he was really missing out by not eating it. It tastes disgusting most of the time anyway.

The human taps his foot against the floor tiles in obvious anger, sounding like he's very close to losing his cool. "I'm getting really sick of your attitude, you know that? I was trying not to be too harsh on you over the last two days since you did win that last match, so I haven't asked anything of you and I've given you decent food."

Rust nearly laughs at that, looking over the plate of food he was given yesterday. The human thinks this is decent? He doesn't even know what _this_ is.

The human folds his arms as his face scrunches up in fury, becoming more irritated as he's continually ignored by the bitty. "Honestly, I'm sick of your shit. I've put up with this long enough and unless you want me to get violent, I suggest you eat what I just brought. You're also going to do some training in a minute, whether you like it or not. Your brother isn't dead, so stop acting like he is! Though-" He smirks slightly as he dangles his phone in front of the bitty. "if you keep going the way your going, I'm sure that can be arranged~"

Rust's eye sockets widen, only remembering now that his owner has the other human's number and can call him whenever he wants. Slate could still be getting punished because of his stupid actions. Rust frowns, furious at himself. Why did he even try to aggravate the human... It only seemed to make everything worse for him and his brother in the end. His owner could have already called his human friend and told him to hurt Slate because of his recent behaviour.

He's such an idiot. Fighting back always ended in pain for the both of them. Acting well behaved and obedient keeps them both safe. He's just a _thing_ to these humans and acting like he's anything more than that always gets them hurt. Why does he bother rebelling anymore? He needs to let go if he wants the two of them to live a life with as little pain as possible. It'll be easier for the both of them...

Turning around so he faces the human, he looks up at him with a blank expression, his eye lights dull.

The human raises an eyebrow at him. "You going to behave?"

Rust nods slightly and the human places a small plate of food near the opening of the cage so the bitty will have to come closer to get it. Getting up slowly because he's still pretty tired and weak, he makes his way to the food.

The cage is still open but there's no point in trying to escape anyway. The human is right there, so it's not like he'll get that far anyway. And he's not escaping without Slate.

His owner continues to watch him as he sits down and begins eating what he brought. It doesn't actually taste too bad today, but it's still not what Rust would call a high quality meal by any standards. 

His owner reaches a finger in towards him. "Don't move." He orders the bitty sternly.

Rust groans quietly in annoyance as the human begins stroking his skull a small bit as he continues eating. _Not this shit again._ The human just keeps finding _new, fun_ ways to really anger him and this one always pisses Rust off to no end. His finger is pressing way too damn hard into his skull. It's taking everything he's got not to growl at or bite the other. He just concentrates on the meal, hoping the human will stop soon. At least the contact will give him a little soul energy for awhile, so he'll be stronger in the rings. It's probably why the asshole keeps insisting on petting him like this recently, though Slate had also sometimes been pet the same way by the human, most likely just to rile Rust up even more. 

When he finishes eating, the human finally stops. He grabs Rust in one hand and the empty plate in the other. Again, the bitty struggles not to fight back against the human as he's squeezed slightly. He quickly resigns to his fate.

The human actually smiles at him. "Wow. Not even fighting me when I touch or grab you anymore? You're making some big improvements. And all it took was a small bit of encouragement! If you keep this up, then you can see your brother at the end of the week. You'll also have to train pretty hard too, but for now you're doing better. There's a good bitty."

Rust stays quiet, trying not to grimace as the human praises him for being obedient. _This is the worst._

If dealing with all of this is going to help him see his brother soon then he'll do it, no matter how much he hates it.

He guesses he'll just have to do whatever the human wants. Whatever makes him more likely to see his brother again. Even if it means giving in...

He sighs quietly, going completely limp and letting the human carry him around the house while he prepares some stuff for his training. Giving in to the humans demands just seems like the best option he has right now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy angst so reader discretion is somewhat advised. 
> 
> Warnings for  
> Abuse  
> Violence  
> Manipulation  
> Tricks
> 
> Also apologies for any grammar mistakes as always, I write and edit all my pieces myself and there's nearly always something I miss ^^.

Slate P.O.V

Slate sits fully upright in his cage, fearfully waiting for the human to come down and take him out to work around his house. He always seems to come and get him around the same time every. He’s gotten used to listening out for the sounds of the other coming to fetch him. His brother had been the one to take care of that before. Slate hopes he’s doing better than he is...

The human keeps him locked up in his basement at night when he isn’t working for him. It’s so cold, dark and dusty in here, much worse than where he had slept with Rust before. At least they got an occasional ray of sunlight into that room and there was a radiator nearby for heat. Slate has nothing like that here... 

He wonders if that other Lil Bro and his brother had to spend their days cooped up in this awful room. Before coming here, he had basically never left his cage in the other humans spare room. He only left to receive punishments from his old owner or to be moved to another cage for the fights. He can’t imagine having to spend a lifetime here. The lack of any light in the room terrifies him. 

And he _hates_ sleeping alone here. 

Waking up from a nightmare to find his brother isn't there to comfort him turns him into a sobbing mess. He got these awful dreams even more now that he’s here alone. Pressing himself into the corner of the mesh and trying to hug his knees to his chest for comfort _never_ helps him to settle down and sleep after that. Thinking about what he he has to do for the human the next day really doesn't help him his state of mind either. 

The human makes him do everything around the house that he's too lazy to do. He cleans, cooks and pretty much waits on the human for the majority of the day, only given a small ten minute break in the afternoon for food that the human gives him. His owner doesn’t want him eating any of his own good food from the pantry and only gives him something small from stale leftovers if he’s in a good mood. He had threatened to give Slate a good thrashing if he ever catches him eating anything that he hadn’t been given, so Slate always waits for the human even if he’s hungry most of the day.

If this was any other human, Slate would encourage him to take more initiative and do most of the things he did for him himself. But he knows his owner wouldn’t react very well if he told him that. He thought his old human had a bad temper, but in comparison to this one he was almost a saint.

Nearly everything he does is wrong in his new owner's eyes and would earn him some form of punishment. He’s always too slow or doesn’t clean something well enough or he didn't do this or that correctly. His owner always makes sure to let him know how much of a screw up he thinks he is. His skull is still throbbing in anguish from his failure at yesterday’s job.

Stars, he hates being here with this human and having to answer his every beck and call... He’s really trying his best to please him, but he keeps being told it’s not good enough and then he’s hurt! He doesn’t think he can keep this up and he’s only been here four days. How is he even going to make it to the end of the week to see Rust?

He flinches when he hears keys jangling outside the basement door and he shakily stands up, bracing to be grabbed by the human. Maybe he’s worrying about nothing and today will be a good day? He tries to remain optimistic, even as his cage is opened and he’s roughly squeezed by the human, causing him to let out a whine of discomfort.

“Shut it or I’m going to drop you.” The human tells him with a snarl, making Slate shut up immediately. He knows that the human isn’t bluffing.

He’s brought up to the kitchen and practically thrown onto the countertop where he lands awkwardly in a heap.

The human looms over him as he stands up, making Slate tremble. “I want my usual breakfast. Don't screw it up.” His owner orders him sternly. The Baby Blue bitty keeps his skull bowed, not looking the other in his eyes since he was ordered not. He knows it makes the other feel like he’s powerful and in control when he sees Slate cowering before him.

The human turns to exit the room with a scoff, most likely to turn on the television to watch something while he waits, or mess with his phone. Slate never sees him do anything else while he's in the house...

The human stops at the doorway, looking over his shoulder at him. “I want it done in the next thirty minutes and not a second later. No dawdling this time.”

Slate just keeps his eye lights glued to the countertop as the human talks to him, trying to come up with a plan of how he’s going to make everything in time. Half an hour!? It’s basically impossible to prepare the amount of food the human eats with the little blue magic he has available! He doesn’t know how the human expects him to carry the heavier stuff from one place to another in that time.

As soon as the human leaves, Slate scrambles around trying to grab everything he needs as quickly as possible. He turns on the coffee machine, grabs some frying pans, turns the heat on the stove up, then grabs some food from the pantry to start preparing the human’s meal. 

The adoption center staff had thankfully taught him some basic cooking skills back before everything went downhill and he had taken mental notes of some of the meals. 

The human had also provided him a cookbook which helped to give him even more knowledge of cooking. He knows the human only gave it to him since he thought he was useless and wouldn’t know how to cook him a single meal, but Slate still feels somewhat grateful for it. At least this gives him something to do that isn’t just sitting in the same cage 24/7. Although... he definitely would choose to go back to that if given the choice as he’d get to be with Rust again...

He tries to concentrate on everything that he’s preparing at once, looking at the clock every few minutes to see how much time has passed and to see how much more time is needed to complete the meal. The human always wants this huge fry up in the morning that takes a while to do. He taps his foot against the countertop impatiently as he waits for everything to cook and for the bread to pop out of the toaster. He’s got the plate and cup ready and waiting, but it’s taking so long!

The coffee machine finally beeps, signaling it’s done. He heads over to it, just about able to lift the heavy pot with the little blue magic he has available and pours it into the cup without spilling anything. He had on the first day and the human hadn’t been too impressed with him...

Looking up at the clock once again, he guesses the food should probably be ready by now. The toast pops up as he thinks that and he grabs the butter and jam to spread over it quickly. He uses a spatula to plate the rest of the food, trying to make it look reasonably presentable for his owner. He's sweating drops of blue magic from the exertion, but at least he's gotten it done.

The human comes back into the room only a second after Slate is finished. He thanks the stars he was able to finish everything in time as he stands as far back from the dish and the human as he can get away with, scared he may lash out at him if something's wrong with the dish. He stays close enough so the other won’t think he’s trying to get away from him.

The human inspects the meal, frowning as he does so. Slate braces to be hit if something is off about it. The human picks up the fork off the plate and slowly takes a small bite out of everything. 

His owner looks down to him after he swallows the last bit of the sample he was taking, his expression unchanged. “Hmm, not great but it’ll do. You’re lucky I’m too hungry this morning to make you redo some of this. It’s barely acceptable.”

Slate relaxes slightly hearing those words. That was honestly the best thing his owner ever said about his food, because most of the time he would be forced to do something again. He tries not to smile in front of the other at the fact he’s getting better at cooking. Maybe one day the human would be kind enough to give him an actual compliment? Maybe he’d even be nicer if he gets better and he could ask for his brother back!?

All those thoughts are smashed to pieces as the human does a spit take on the coffee and proceeds to dump the contents of the mug all over the floor, making a huge mess.

He barely even registers the hand that sends him flying into the back of the countertop with a yelp. Just his luck that the back of his skull is the part that’s hit the hardest against the wall, bringing back the immense pain from earlier. Every part of him aches as he attempts to get up, he’s not sure if he’ll be able to stand on his wobbly legs. He quivers as the human leans over him, looking up at him with fearful eye lights as he covers his skull with his hands, trying to protect it from more damage.

“Stupid little shit! Can’t you make anything I ask correctly!? The coffee you made is freezing cold, you idiot! Make it again and clean up this mess when you’re finished!”

He storms off then, muttering profanities under his breath. Slate gets up shakily, whimpering at the pain in his skull. He has no time to rest though. If he doesn't have the coffee done soon he’ll probably be feeling a lot worse later.

He’s somehow able to make another cup of coffee, though he’s much slower than before. He also manages to remove the coffee stain with a bunch of dishcloths he found lying around. The human comes back in and takes the mug, sipping it slowly at first before taking a bigger sip seemingly satisfied with it this time. The human doesn’t comment on the drink but points to the doorway. “Living Room. Now.”

Slate hops off the countertop and quickly makes his way over to the room, being careful to avoid the humans feet in case he decides to kick him for coming too close. He has a spot in the room on a small table next to the couch where he’s supposed to sit and wait for orders. He’s not allowed to move from there unless he’s been told to do something and has to keep his eye lights trained to the floor. The human can easily see if he misbehaves from his position on the couch, so Slate does as he was told and stays still in fear. It’s very boring to just sit and wait, but Slate is just glad he doesn’t have to stand instead. It also gives him a small bit of time to relax and think which he has to appreciate, even if every small movement or noise from the human makes him flinch.

The human does appear to have some sort of routine that he follows everyday. After waiting him for around two hours, he always gets up and heads out, to where Slate doesn’t know. He’s ordered to tidy every room and wash everything the human just ate and drank out of. The door slams shut then and if today follows a similar pattern to the last few days, the human shouldn’t be back for the next four to five hours.

Slate has planned out what he hopes to do in that time. He’ll spend the next two hours cleaning, then a half hour trying to see if there are any ways to get out of the house and finally, he’ll spend the remaining time working on anything else he needs to get done before the humans arrival.

So far he’s checked the living room and kitchens for a way to escape but he’s had no luck so far. All the windows and doors to the outside are always locked and alarmed whenever the human is out. Even if he can find a way to get out of here Slate is not sure if he’d take it. Sure he wants to get as far away from the human as possible at times, but he’s the only one who can take him back to Rust. He’s not getting out himself knowing his brother is going to be stuck in his old place without him. 

He checks the hallways for an escape route today and sighs after he’s searched every nook and cranny.  
Nothing...

Surely there must be some way out? He’ll keep trying over the next few days, but he doesn’t want to chance continuing with his search today in case his owner comes back early and sees he isn’t doing what he's meant to be doing.

The human gets back home a while later, not even bothering to acknowledge either his existence or look at any of the work he just did. He normally checks it later at some stage, usually when Slate is doing something else for him and can’t see his inspection. Slate knows the human makes up many of the problems he seems to find when he looks over his work. Any problems he apparently misses never actually exist, like there’s some dust or a spill the human describes that are never there when he goes to clean again. Why does the human seem to always be looking for some excuse to get mad at him?

He follows the human back into the living room and waits in his spot. Normally, he’s fed something at this stage of the day. He hopes the human doesn’t fall asleep and forget about it like he did two days ago. He hadn’t eaten until much later that day and then had the food confiscated from him after only taking two bites. He’s nearly always hungry these days anyway.

The human looks up from his phone after staring at it for twenty minutes and glances in Slate's direction, suddenly remembering his existence. “Oh, right. Haven’t fed you today yet. Stay.”

The human heads to the kitchen as Slate is left sitting in his spot, waiting to be called. He swings his legs in boredom as he waits, wondering if the food will be edible today. 

...

It's been fifteen minutes since he left the room. The human seems to be taking his time with the meal today. Usually it would take him only a minute to put something together for him, since it usually only involves finding the first thing in the pantry that's stale and serving it to Slate as food. What’s taking him so long? Is this a test to see if he’ll move from his spot and come see what’s going on? Why-?

“Food. Out here now.” The human appears at last at the doorway and calls for him, bringing Slate back from his thoughts.

He heads back to the kitchen and is beyond surprised when he arrives to see a miniature bowl of tomato soup on the table, apparently meant for him? He didn’t even know the human had bitty size bowls and cutlery... He tilts his head curiously at the other in question as he approaches. 

The human scoffs, rolling his eyes. “Yes, it’s for you. This is a one time thing though. I was in a good mood and felt like making something for once. You better appreciate and eat _all_ of it.”

He... actually put in the effort to make something nice for him!? He knew the human could be nice if he just tried! Maybe he was satisfied with his cleaning for once and thought he deserved a treat? Whatever the reason, he’s thankful for good food for a change. Perhaps things are looking better for him now!

Slate sits down and waits for the other to leave the room. The human doesn’t like being near him while he eats and usually left him to lie back on the couch, giving him a time limit of how long he had before he had to be ready to serve his every little need again. He’s confused when the other stays and points to the soup in anger. “Are you going to eat it or what?”

Slate flinches, picking up the bowl quickly so he doesn’t upset the other further. He can't help but try to apologise verbally to the other. “Sor-!“

The human slams his hands on the table in front of him, making him jump though he’s somehow able to keep the soup from spilling. “What have I told you about _speaking_? Do you want me to take the soup off you? Just _eat it_.”

Slate picks up the small spoon from the dish and begins eating. The human is still standing nearby and watching him as he eats, making him feel very uneasy. What does he want from him?

Even as he finishes, the human is still close by. He gets up to clean his bowl, expecting the human will want him to do that. 

“ _Sit._ ” His owner demands, looking like he's getting more frustrated with him. Slate sits down again with his head bowed in fear, wondering what the human could possibly be planning now. Why is he acting so weirdly? It’s like he’s waiting for something to happen.

He stays like that for five minutes wondering what he’s meant to be doing. This has never happened before, so why-?

Wait...

Why... is the room spinning!? His eye lights start hazing out as he struggles to keep himself focused on what's happening around him. He’s... he's really tired all of a sudden? Everything around him is becoming... blurry ... as he fights to stay awake. He can’t fall asleep in front of the human like this! He’d be punished for sure! Why... why is this...

Slate collapses onto his side, his eye lights flickering as he takes in the humans smug face and he finally understands.

The soup... It had been a trick... Of course the human didn’t suddenly feel like cooking something nice for him... he just had to make something that he knew he’d want to eat... he had stupidly fallen for the others act... 

Why did he think the human had changed... 

Did... did he poison him? Is he... dying? He tries to crawl away from the human or move in anyway just to stay awake, but it feels like every part of him is shutting down. He feels so drowsy...

He doesn’t have it in him to fight whatever the human used anymore and with a final whine of frustration, his eye lights go out fully. He feels his owner picking his limp form up in his hand and moving him somewhere else. 

As he’s laid out flat on a hard surface, his eye sockets close fully and he passes out.

...

...

He feels it in his soul when there’s a sharp increase of magic in his system, making his unconscious body twitch in agony. Something holds him down as he does this and he whimpers in his sleep at the uncomfortable touch.

...

...

His magic is cut off again a short time later...

...

...

Something is... different, but he doesn’t know what exactly...

...

...

He feels himself being moved again, being placed onto a different cold, hard surface.

...

...

“...ake...”

...

Something is poking at him.

“.....up”

...

“Stupid thing! ...WAKE UP!!!”

Slate jumps at the loud volume of the voice nearby. He groggily opens his eye sockets, his eye lights coming back on slowly as he tries to determine where he is and what’s happening.

A voice coming from somewhere nearby sneers at him. “Finally! I was starting to wonder if you’d ever wake up, the sleeping pill was only supposed to have you out for an hour or two not _four_. You’re much weaker than the other one was.”

Slate attempts to sit up as he hears the humans voice, but falls back onto his back with a gasp. He’s way too dizzy to get up properly. He’s still feeling really disoriented, but he’s able to focus on some details around him. He seems to be back in his cage in the basement. The human slams it's door shut and locks it the moment he starts waking up, the noise he makes in the process hurting Slate's skull more. And he’d been out for four hours? Why had he even been knocked out for that long? What did the human even d-?

He notices something different around his neck. His... collar? It’s... black now... not blue like before? Why is it a different colour? Oh wait... it’s a completely different collar. He notices with a wince that it’s been placed quite a bit tighter around his neck than the previous one. Why did the human need to go through all that trouble of knocking him out just to change his collar?

...

He’s hit by a sudden realization. He immediately begins hyperventilating, his eye lights pinpricks as he figures out this new collars purpose. No.... no no no NO! Stars this can’t be happening! What did he do to deserve this? He... he’s trying his best for this stars awful human and he punishes him for it like this!?

He thought they only used these kinds of collars for fighting bitties? Why does he need one? To be shocked by the human if he doesn’t follow his orders correctly? So he can feel even more control of his actions?

The human smiles menacingly down at him as he panics. "Do you like your gift then? I see you’re familiar with this type of collar so I don’t need to explain how it works. Though...” He holds up the remote for his new collar and Slate's eye lights vanish completely. “I could give a demonstration anyway~.”

He rapidly shakes his skull as he trembles, knowing that speaking will definitely make the human activate it. Please no... He’s not sure if he can handle that torture... His brother has to deal with it sometimes and it looked seriously painful to him. Slate isn’t nearly as strong as Rust. He’s also still very weak from the sleeping pill and isn’t sure he’d be able to handle a shock without fainting again.

His owner must have only wanted to scare him as he puts the remote away then, smirking at the bitty’s obvious terror. “Alright then. I won’t show you... yet~. It originally was custom made for my previous Baby Blue bitty, but it seems to fit you perfectly anyway. I thought your collar needed an upgrade if I was to be sure you’d keep following _all_ my orders. Couldn’t have you getting any ideas about escaping like the other one now, could I?" The other scowls at the memory of the other bitty for a second before grinning again. "He probably ended up paying the price for that move anyway. Plenty of cats in this neighborhood after all and they just love to play chase with you guys.” 

The human laughs at his own sick joke, making Slates eye sockets widen in horror. Did... did he really care that little about other bitties that he was joking about them _dying_!? How could he be so cruel!? Slate feels ill. Does this human not feel any ounce of compassion for other living things at all?

His owner continues his rant, poking his finger into the mesh of the cage at him to try to make a point. “You’re not meant to survive on the streets, so be thankful I’m giving you a place to sleep at night, because this is the best you’re going to get. You’d just be a pile of dust without me.”

He removes his finger when Slate winces and tries to crawl away from it, still too weak to get up. The human clicks his tongue in annoyance as he bends over the cage and watches Slate struggle. “Tch, you’re definitely a weak one, aren’t you? You can barely move after only having a small sedative. The other one was on his feet a matter of moments after one of those. Thought Baby Blue bitties were all supposed to be full of energy? You defective or something? I’d ask for a replacement if I didn’t promise I’d keep you for your brothers sake.”

Slate closes his eye sockets as the human mocks him, feeling slightly hurt from his words. He’s not defective. He’s just wrecked from working around the house and from being knocked unconscious by a sleeping pill, that he’s still feeling the effects of. Why can’t his owner see that?

The human shakes his head at him, angered by his inability to respond to his insults. “Seems like you’re going to be pretty _useless_ for the rest of the day, so you might as well stay here. I’ll be expecting much more work from you tomorrow to make up for today’s loss. If you don’t function like you’re supposed to tomorrow there _will_ be consequences. I’m sure you know what I’m talking about?”

He turns to leave then, taking one last look at the state of the bitty in the cage before slamming the door very loudly, making Slate whimper from the assault of the noise. 

Slate immediately begins pulling and clawing at his new collar in fear when he knows the human isn’t coming back in, trying to see if it’ll come off. It begins to beep frantically as he tries to remove it and gives him a small shock, a warning to stop messing with it or he’d be hurt a lot worse. The pain still frightens Slate and he stills in his efforts, not wanting to be hurt anymore. Tears fill his eye sockets as he wraps his arms around his shaking form and rocks himself back and forth. It’s no use. He’s stuck with it now and it’s going to be used to badly hurt him.

Slate lies back, his whole frame still stiff as he thinks about what the human had said before he left. Surely there has to be better than this!? This can’t be all a bitty is made to be right, either a human's slave or fighter in the rings? Back at the adoption center the other humans seemed kind enough!? They had promised that he and his brother would be paired with nice humans who would treat them well! 

...

But... that didn't happen...

Had it all been a trick to get him to trust them, just so they could kick him into one of their homes to become their personal slave? Is that all he’s meant to be? A pet to be trained to follow his owners every whim. Was everything he learned about humans a l̶i̵̙̍ȅ̸̦?

Slate doesn’t know what to believe anymore. Everything he's ever believed in seems to be failing him. He can’t tell if anything he was taught before is true. Different bad thoughts are racing through his head. 

Humans are supposed to look after him and care for him, right? ~~Then why is he currently locked in a cage, a shock collar around his neck that can be activated any time if he misbehaves or disobeys?~~

He has to live with a human to get enough soul energy to survive and he’s supposed to act as their companion? He’ll eventually bond with his human and feel like he never wants to be separated from them? That's what he was told!? ~~Yeah, right. His life is clearly controlled by this human and he is ordered to do every little thing the human doesn’t want to do himself. He’s an object to this human, a slave to him that is clearly replaceable. He barely gives him enough soul energy to survive either, only when he’s grabbed or hit.~~

He curls into a tighter ball, tears streaming down his face as his whole world view shatters around him and he filled with anger. Everything must have been a lie. He’s been lied to his whole life. It’s all their fault. Stupid _humans._

 _They_ only want to make his life miserable. _Humans_ enjoy making him suffer for their own entertainment. _Humans_ hurt him constantly. _They_ take _everything_ he truly cares about away from him. His brother, his optimism, his freewill. They’ll continue to make his life awful until he just dusts and then he’ll be replaced like he's nothing. He _is_ worthless to these humans. He can’t fight back either because of this stupid collar around his neck. 

He’s both furious, yet even more terrified of humans now and what they could do to him after what's just happened. They clearly just want to use him and his brother for their own selfish needs. Bitties aren’t even seen as animals to these humans. Just as their property to do with what they pleased.

His eye lights turn a shade greyer as Slate becomes despondent and feels himself losing most of his hope, thinking about the world he lives in.

How does Rust deal with all this? He finally understands why his brother always seems so down all the time, no wonder with this terrible world they have to live in...

How had he been this clueless for so long, always acting happy like everything was going to get better one day? If all humans are the same, then he’s doomed to rot in this house for his entire life, only seeing his brother on occasion... If the human even _keeps_ that promise.

He doesn’t think he can believe in any human ever again. His new owner has finally woken him up to the way this world works and he understands his role in it.

Listen to and obey humans to survive or else dust. What’s the point of being optimistic anymore, if things will _never_ get better.

Maybe... he could still try for his brother though? Yeah... Rust needs him to be happy. His brother is the only part of his life that was never a lie. He actually cares for Slate and he cares deeply for him back. He’d never turn his back on him.

Closing his eye sockets to sleep, his magic calls out for comfort from his brother, really wishing the other can tell him that everything is going to be fine, even if it isn’t. He just needs some hope from him, even if it’s fake.

He sobs loudly when he gets no response from his brother, knowing the human won’t hear him doing so and not caring either way. 

He wants Rust back so badly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really doesn't like humans anymore....
> 
> The poor boy, things wil get better I promise...
> 
> ...
> 
> Feel free to yell at me in the comments section!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter where it seems things are beginning to change for those involved in the rings...

Rust P.O.V.

Rust is... really confused about what’s going on with the human right now. He seems really stressed and anxious lately, not that Rust cares all that much about how the asshole is doing after all the shit he puts him through, but it’s certainly unusual behavior for him and it’s got him slightly curious.

Phone calls his owner keeps getting seem to be the main cause of his recent mood. His mobile rang like crazy, constantly interrupting his training sessions to the point where the human just got annoyed trying to deal with them and had put him back in his cage, giving him something to eat before storming off again. He hadn’t been taken out since then to train, which is strange as he normally has to do that once or twice in a day and it had been two days since the calls had begun. He can still hear the other yelling often outside the door. Something about a different bitty fight during the week and some quote “assholes showing up to ruin everything.” Eh, he didn’t really care all that much about what was being said at the time since he’d been trying to sleep, so he had blocked it out.

But then earlier today the human had told him the strangest thing. Apparently he wouldn’t be fighting this week? Like at all!? The human seemed really annoyed about it, like it hadn’t been his decision to just decide not to go. Maybe it wasn’t and something else was going on, something to do with the calls perhaps?

Rust honestly doesn’t give a damn about the reason for it, he just can’t believe he gets to have a week without fighting in the rings for once! Probably for the first time since he left the adoption center! He tried not to smirk as the other when he was told that. He’s just so relieved about it. He honestly doesn’t know if he’d be able to fight properly again after the fight the other day... when he... _dusted_... that other Lil Bro...

...

He shakes those thoughts away. He wouldn’t have do that this week, he doesn’t have to hurt any bitties. He could actually look Slate in his eye lights at the end of this week, happy that he got through a week without hurting anybody!

The human had said something about urgently needing to meet up with Slates new owner anyway, so he knows there’s definitely a chance he’ll get to see him this week, even if he’s not fighting.

He knows Slate will be overjoyed at the news that he didn’t hurt anyone. He can’t wait to see his brothers excited face at the prospect that he might not have to fight again (even if he knows that this is probably just a one time thing, but he’ll appreciate it while he can).

Only two days before he gets to see Slate. For the first time in a while, Rust feels the smallest amount of hope. Heh...maybe his brother’s optimism is finally rubbing off on him.

He’d try to hold onto that hope for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!
> 
> The tiniest bit of hope for the two at last. Let’s hope they’ll get out of there terrible situation soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this one finished surprisingly fast since I had some extra time to work on a chapter ^^.

Slate P.O.V.

Slate stares at the sight in front of him, unable to believe his tired eyes. He's... he's actually found a way out of the house! He just has to squeeze out of a small hole in the wall in front of him and he’ll be outside. It's a bitty-sized hole and he notices on closer inspection that there are claw marks surrounding it. It was definitely bitty made.

Even with his new collar on, Slate hasn't stopped trying to search for a way out of the house every time the human leaves. He decided to focus his search on finding an exit in the basement today after almost searching every other part of the house for one. He didn't want to come down here if he didn't have to, considering he was stuck here all night in his cage anyway and he hated it. But he still wanted to search for an exit and he knew it was possible for one to be down here. 

He'd moved around a few things just laying around on the basement floor; some old items the human obviously didn't care about anymore, until he came across two bricks stacked on top of each other. He was able to push them to the side and had found they concealed a small exit. It's obvious a bitty who was here before him had hid the exit, most likely the Lil Bro his brother fought. He wonders why he didn't use it...

Slate takes a step forward, before hesitating. He wonders how long he has until the human comes back? Around an hour, he guesses. That should give him enough time to explore the area outside a little, right? He wants to know what it's like to feel free. He knows he won't survive out there for long, so he'll only go out for a few minutes and then he’ll go back in again. He can't leave his brother alone either and he's meant to be seeing him tomorrow... apparently. Just 20 minutes outside. That's all he needs.

He steps outside and tenses, waiting a moment for something bad to happen. When nothing does, he smiles slightly and takes a look around. If he'd have to guess, he'd say he's at the side of the humans house. He's faced with a fence in front of him.

Deciding he'd rather not stay on the humans property, he climbs the fence and has a better view of the neighborhood around him as he walks on top of it and explores the area. Most of the houses in this are run down and Slate can see most of them have no kind of garden or place he can relax peacefully in, much to his disappointment.

However upon walking a little further down, he notices that the house directly behind his owners seems to have a small garden and he brightens up a little. It has a really bright sunny spot where he can sit for a while if he wants to and wait... are those... strawberries! He'd had them once at the adoption centre and they'd been delicious! He's sure the humans living there won't notice if one or two of them are missing... He can't believe he's resorting to stealing food especially from other humans, but he's just so hungry. He wasn't fed yesterday as punishment for being useless the day before and he has yet to be fed today. Just one strawberry couldn't hurt...

Carefully balancing on the fence, he makes his way over. It's a cute garden with a few flowers and plants growing around the place. It seems really out of place to him in this neighborhood. There doesn't seem to be anyone in the garden at the moment so he'll take his chances. He hopefully won’t be spotted by any humans that live there.

He hops down and makes his way over to where the strawberries are growing. They're quite big and should be able to fill him up for the time being. Taking one last look around for any humans and finding none he reaches up and grabs the nearest berry, quickly picking it from the pot it's growing in. He takes a quick bite and hums in delight. It tastes just as good as he remembered it did, maybe even better since these ones are more fresh and juicy! He quickly finishes it with how hungry he is and decides to have one more, just in case the human finds yet another excuse not to feed him today.

He feels content to just sit here for a while in the sun and relax, though he knows this can't last. It's probably about time he leaves again anyway. He really doesn't want to be caught outside the house by his owner. Who knows what the human would do to him then?

Movement from the flower garden nearby makes him stiffen as he gets up from his spot. Slate begins trembling in terror as a ginger cat emerges from one of the bushes and shakes some leaves from its pel, having hopped over the fence from a different backyard. 

Thankfully the cat doesn't seem interested in hunting bitties right now as it sits down nearby and begins grooming itself. Unfortunately for Slate, it's sitting right in front of the fence he needs to climb over to get back to the house and it’ll probably spot him if he approaches it.

Slate has to come to a decision... does he wait for the cat to leave and risk not being in the house when the human comes back or does he risk his life now by sneaking around to get home in time... and possibly die by the cat's claws? 

Fear of the human's wrath makes his mind up for him. But how is he going to get by the cat? He determines his best option would be to move through all the bushes and flowers until he makes it to the other side... but it's extremely risky. It really is his only option though. Stars, he hopes he’ll be quiet enough that he doesn’t alert the cat.

Going for it before he backs out in fear, Slate carefully makes his way through the foliage, trying his best not to rustle them or make any noise. He honestly can barely believe how stealthy he's able to be... Until his foot catches on a root sticking out of the soil and he falls over with an oof!

The cats head shoots up and it's emerald green eyes meet his own blue-gray ones. The cat stands up with a stretch and makes his way over, seemingly more curious than dangerous. Slate still whimpers and backs away quickly, keeping his eye lights glued as the feline gets closer. This was a terrible idea! The human told him this would happen if he left and it seemed he was right. Maybe there's somewhere around here he can hide or-

He yelps as he falls over another root and his foot gets tangled up in it. Slate panics more as the cat quickens it's pace and he scrambles to get away, but the root holds firmly onto his foot, trapping him in place. He's going to die here! He closes his teary eye sockets and braces for death, apologizing to Rust for being stupid and for leaving him alone in this cruel world.

He whimpers in surprise and shock when he feels something untangling him from the roots before picking him up. He curls up in fear as he realizes he’s being held in some human hands. Probably the human he just stole the strawberries from. He kind of wishes the cat had got to him first now.

“Shoo kitty, I know you just want to play but you’re scaring the poor bitty.” A young female voice calls out to the cat, who is currently meowing and purring as it weaves around her feet. She eventually gets it to leave a minute later as it hops back over the fence to where it came from. 

She turns her attention to the bitty she’s currently cradling in her hands. “I’m sorry about the cat, it’s one of the neighbors and he likes to come around here often. Are you ok?” 

She begins to lightly stroke Slate which just makes him tremble harder. She immediately stops when she notices. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought that might help you feel better. One of mom’s friends has a bitty and he really likes to be stroked there. I didn’t think it would make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry I just presumed you’d be ok with it to... Can I help you in anyway though? Are you hurt?”

Slate expected to be hurt for daring to trespass on this humans land, that he’d have to plead for their forgiveness to let him go peacefully. Instead this girl is... apologizing to him? Because she was making him uncomfortable? Why did she care about his feelings?

He slowly takes his hands away from his skull and opens his eye sockets to nervously take a look at her face. She’s got a freckled face with turquoise colored eyes and dark, brown, wavy hair. She smiles gently at him as he sees his eye lights looking at her. “Hi there, little one. It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you, you’re safe.”

She sits down on the grass with her legs crossed and holds her hands close to the ground as if signaling for him to get off. “Do you want to be put down if my hold is making you uncomfortable?”

Slate looks up to her uncertainly, torn on what to do next. His instincts are screaming at him to run, but what if she got mad at him for doing so? He opts to hop off and stand in place there with his head bowed, waiting to be reprimanded or ordered to do something.

The girl tilts her head in confusion, not understanding the bitty’s actions. “Um... what are you doing?”

Slate flinches at the question, looking back at the others face with uncertainty. He’s... waiting for orders? So why aren’t they giving him any? Slate can see that this human is still a child, but surely she’s meant to order him to do something. She mentioned before about knowing another bitty. Does she not order that one around?

The girl looks pretty unsure herself about what to do now and she looks at him curiously. “Are you able to speak?”

Slate nods immediately, not wanting to be caught lying by the human. Why would they want to know that though?

The girl beams, seemingly happy to get a response from the bitty at last. “Can I ask what your name is then? You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I’m Mia.”

Was this a test? He thought he wasn’t supposed to talk in front of humans? His owner never used his name and he knew he didn’t care about it anyway, calling him mean things instead. The girl seems to be expecting an answer so he decides to respond, hoping he won’t get into trouble. “Sl-Slate.” He tenses in case she gets angry at him.

But the girl just keeps smiling at him gently, looking even happier now that he’s after speaking to her. “That’s a nice name. Um...” She looks around the garden as if searching for something. “Is there a reason you’re in my garden. Are you lost?”

Slate takes a step back and covers his hands with his skull as he cowers in terror. He knew it was only a matter of time before she asked him that. Maybe she’d let him go if he begged and shows that he knows he’s inferior. Both the other humans sometimes left him alone then, but he knows it’s a long shot.

“I’m s-sorry, I d-didn’t mean to tr-trespass. Please, I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me. I.. I w-won’t do it again.” He apologizes profusely, hoping for some mercy from the girl.

She frowns at him which makes him shake even more. She’s obviously even more angry at him now, why does he keep making everything worse for himself?

Her face becomes sympathetic as she tries to comfort him. “Hey Slate. It’s ok, I don’t have a problem with you being here and I’m sure Mom and Dad don’t mind either. There’s no need to apologize and I’m not going to hurt you, I promise. Oh! I have an idea. Can you stay there for just a minute?”

She’s not going to hurt him? Slate doubts that claim, but still nods in agreement at the ~~request~~ order, fearing she’ll get annoyed if he denies it. “O-Okay.” He’s unsure what she plans to do now and is pretty confused as to why she isn’t getting angry at him. Probably only a matter of time though...

Mia heads over to where the strawberries are growing and picks one. She comes back and holds it out to him in offering. “I noticed you were enjoying our strawberries earlier and was wondering if you wanted another one? It’s ok that you had them, there’s still plenty left and you look kind of hungry anyway.”

Slate reaches out and cautiously takes it. This is so weird. She’d seen him steal her food and yet is still offering him some more? He knows the strawberry is perfectly safe to eat as he just saw her pick it. Is she actually being kind to him? No, there’s probably some catch he’s not seeing. Still, he supposes he should thank her to show he’s grateful.

“Thank you.” He mumbles uncertainly as he begins taking a bite.

Mia grins. “You’re welcome. You seem to be very hungry.” Her smile fades as she stares at him in concern all of a sudden. “Do you... not have a home?”

Slate sweats nervously as he finishes up the strawberry. “Um, I d-do. It’s th-there.” He points to the house he came from. Why should he even try to hide it anymore. She’d find out eventually anyway. Probably tell his owner about how he trespassed in their garden and then he’ll _really_ be hurt. He suppresses a shiver of fear at the thought.

Mia frowns again as she looks towards the house with a far-off look in her eye, making Slate nervous. “Oh... I, ugh... don’t like the guy who lives there very much. He’s really rude to us.” She mumbles in slight annoyance. 

Slate thought humans always took each other’s sides in everything they do, but perhaps he’s wrong. He definitely doesn’t plan on defending his human. He doesn’t deserve Slate’s defense.

Mia gasps with sudden realization and looks down at him with an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, that was really mean of me to talk about him that way, wasn’t it? I’m always told I should keep those kinds of thoughts to myself, but sometimes they just come out. I hope I didn’t offend you.”

Slate shakes his head. He is rude and he’s honestly glad she spoke out about it. It actually makes him slightly happy that another human doesn’t like him.

Mia lets out a sigh of relief. “That’s good. I was scared you’d be angry at me. It’s really nice talking to you, you know. I’d love for you to come over more often! It gets kind of lonely and boring around here, being surrounded by adults who are constantly busy. I’m glad to have met you today.” Mia smiles brightly down at him and Slate can tell she genuinely means it.

He doesn’t know how to deal with this human at all. So far, Mia hasn’t hurt him, hasn’t threatened him, saved his life from that cat now that he thinks about it, fed him an edible strawberry and didn’t ask anything of him afterwards and is now even telling him that he’s good company, despite the fact he’s barely said anything? What should he say in response to all of that?

“Um... thank you? I’m um... happy to have met you too.” He tells her hesitantly while looking at his feet, hoping that’ll satisfy her. It’s not exactly a lie, otherwise he’d just be dust in that cats claws right now and he had to be grateful to her for still being alive right now.

It seems to be the right answer as Mia beams happily. Slate is surprised by the happiness he feels seeing her smile like this. “I’m so happy to hear you say that. You’re very kind.”

Her smile fades as she looks at her watch and sighs. “I told Mom I’d be inside at this time, so I’ll have to go in soon. Do you need help getting back to your house?”

“No, I’ll be alright!” Slate responds a little too quickly and nervously, knowing that will get him into huge trouble. He hopes she won’t question how he’s meant to get back into the house by himself.

Mia just nods in acceptance and smiles. “Ok then. I’ll let you go back yourself, but if you need help just call.”

Slate takes that as his cue to leave and slowly begins walking away towards the fence, listening out for sounds the human is following him. He stops in his tracks when the human calls out to him. “Bye Slate.”

He turns around and notices the human looks sad, still sitting on the ground with one hand waving goodbye to him. “Feel free to visit again, if you want to... You don’t have to though.” She mumbles that last bit to herself, sounding defeated.

Slate hesitates with his next step towards the fence. Mia just looks so sad and he feels bad leaving like this. She seems lonely and in need of a friend, kind of like him...

He sighs in frustration with what he’s about to do. He hopes he doesn’t end up regretting this... He walks back over to her and gently pats her other hand in comfort, much to her surprise. Slate notices her face immediately brightens up as he does this.

He looks into her eyes as he speaks to her, which seem to be sparkling right now in happiness. “I can come back if you really want me to? Maybe we can even be... friends?” He knows it’s a stupid question and she’ll most likely never agree to it but-

“Yes!! I would love that, thank you Slate!” Mia squeals in excitement, making him jump a little. Her hand moves slightly and Slate steps back, expecting she’ll want to get up now. Instead she cups both her hands expectantly, as if asking him to step on them. “Do you mind if I pick you up for a moment? Just for a bit? I’m not going to hurt you.”

Slate shakes a little in fear but agrees. “I... o-ok.” He’s surprised to have a choice in the matter since he’s usually just grabbed. He hesitantly steps on and is confused when she doesn’t squeeze him, instead cradling him close to her chest in a gentle hug. “Thanks for being so nice to me, Slate. I... don’t really have that many friends at school. I’m awkward with most other humans. So... thank you for wanting to be my friend. That means a lot.”

Slate just sits there in her hold completely stunned. He’s never been so comfortable being held before. It’s... actually relaxing and he doesn’t feel like anything bad is going to happen. He’s finding he’s beginning to trust this human a bit, like she’s not going to hurt him like she promised she wouldn’t. She seems genuinely caring and loving. He actually wants to stay like this in her hold for a while and not just because of the soul energy she’s giving him. He finds he actually wants to make her feel better, to give this girl some comfort and friendship that she’s craving... like he is. It’s so nice to be held knowing it’s not going to hurt him for once. He wishes all humans could hold him like this and give him this kind of affection.

Just as he is about to close his eye sockets and lean further into the touch, Mia places him back onto the ground much to his sadness, patting him gently on the head as she gets up.

She gives him an apologetic look seeing his sadness. “Sorry, I really have to go now. Can you come back tomorrow at some stage? I’ll be able to see you from my window and I’ll make sure the cat doesn’t come around again.” 

Slate finds himself nodding in agreement. Hopefully his owner would leave the house again after he visits Rust and he can go outside then. He strangely doesn’t want to let this human down.

She gives him one last wave as she turns towards her house. “See you tomorrow then, Slate. Bye!” Mia runs inside and shuts the door behind her.

Slate is surprised to feel a sense of loss when she leaves and finds himself looking longingly at the door she went through. Did he really care that much about her? Perhaps it’s because she’s the only human that has showed him kindness since leaving the adoption centre? It’s strange to feel that he misses her.

He shakes his head of those thoughts. He needs to get back to his house now before his owner arrives back. He realizes he might have just enough time to do a bit of work before he comes, but only if he gets back within the next five minutes. 

Slate makes his way back to the fence and climbs it, looking over his shoulder one more time at Mia’s door before hopping over to his backyard.

He’s actually looking forward to seeing her tomorrow, if he can get outside again. Maybe having to live with his new owner wouldn’t be as bad anymore if he could visit her? Maybe things could even improve a little? He really doesn’t want to get his hopes up for them to be shattered again though so he’s going to be cautious about all this.

He’s not willing to say Mia is a good human right now, not after everything that’s happened with his owner, but he’s willing to give her a chance.

Perhaps he could trust just this one human not to hurt him and to treat him kindly. He could have one genuine friend in this place. Please let her continue to be so nice!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case you’re wondering Mia is around 11 or 12 years old. So old enough to be pretty responsible and gentle, but still young enough that she makes plenty of mistakes like saying things that may hurt other people’s feelings or not understanding Slates situation and sometimes accidentally making things worse by him by requesting something that makes him uncomfortable (so asking him if she can touch him but not realizing how uncomfortable he is with the idea and is only agreeing because he feels like he has to. It only worked out because Slate REALLY needed the touch and because she was gentle enough)
> 
> Any other questions you have I’ll gladly answer in the comments section ^^.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I am still working on the main story :’D. Currently waiting for inspiration to just hit me, but it doesn’t seem to want to... so I’m working on this instead :)
> 
> (I edited this late at night, so I apologize for the mistakes that are bound to be in here)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rust P.O.V.

Rust sits up suddenly as he senses his brothers soul. Slate is nearby! 

He listens out for the humans footsteps outside the door, waiting impatiently for them to bring in his brother. He hears the sound of them talking, but they seem to be doing so just outside his door. Are they delaying this meeting on purpose to torture both of them even more? Stupid ass humans, hurry up! He sighs and paces the cage in his annoyance, though he supposes he might as well listen to what they’re saying as he waits. 

He hears his human speaking first. “Did you seriously just carry him over like that in your hand? Aren’t you nervous he’ll try to bite you or something, man?” 

Rust stops in his tracks as he listens. Are they talking about Slate? His brother isn’t going to bite a human. Why is he talking about his brother as if he’s a feral animal, he never tried to bite the human before? How exactly is he holding his brother right now?

He hears the other human scoff. “Really didn’t feel like carrying a shitty, heavy cage over here so I thought this would be a better alternative. Also he wouldn’t dare hurt me knowing what I can do to him in return. The little guy knows exactly who’s boss.” 

Rust growls at that statement. What has the human been doing to his brother? If he sees any permanent damage on Slate he’s going to try and kill those bastards.

“Whatever dude. Just saying I wouldn’t chance holding one in my hand like that for more than a few seconds. Anyways we probably should talk about the more alarming matters that have been happening recently, like man the police have apparently just been kicking down doors all around the city recently, we could be next.”

His human finally opens the door and steps inside as he continues to talk to the other human. Rust blocks out the conversation as he takes a glance at his brother and his eye lights vanish. 

The other human is holding him tightly in his fist so that all he can see is the other’s skull, but even the sight of that is too much for him to take. It looks like he’s taken a few beatings, there are some chips here and there and there’s one crack at the side of it that looks really painful. But it’s Slate’s eye lights that have really got him on edge. They’ve lost most of their cheery baby blue color to be replaced by this more duller gray one. What happened for the color of his eye lights to fade that much?

His human unlocks his cage and the other throws Slate in. His brother lands roughly on the floor. Rust immediately steps in front of the other as he harshly coughs, obviously trying to recover from being in the others grip like that for so long. Rust keeps one eye light focused on the humans as he turns his worried gaze to his brother. The cough seems to be subsiding now, but Rust is still anxious about him.

The humans leave the room after making sure they’ve locked the cage again. Rust is surprised they don’t stick around to tease them like they usually do, but they’re obviously too focused on their conversation to pay much attention to them.

As soon as the door is closed, Rust runs over to the other bitty and gives him a gentle hug as Slate sits up, having recovered from his coughing fit. 

“Slate...” His brother looks up at him and smiles a little as he hugs back, tears filling his eye sockets. Rust is once more reminded of the others new eye light color, making him feel despair. “Bro... your eye lights... what has the human done to you?”

He takes another glance at his brother and gasps in horror at the black collar on the others vertebrae. No! This was never meant to happen. He’s supposed to protect his brother and now.... How could he have let all this happen to him?

“Shit Slate, your collar! Why the hell did the human give you one of those?”

Slates expression turns blank as he rests his skull on the others shoulder, seeking comfort. “He um... said he wanted to make sure I wouldn’t start disobeying his orders or try anything, but honestly...” He hears his brother sniffling as he pauses. “I think he just did it to make himself feel superior though.”

Rust scowls. Of course the humans would find some way to tick him off more. Slate isn’t supposed to have to deal with any of this shit, only him. He’s supposed to have been fighting to protect the other, but now look what’s happened! Can he not do anything right for his brother?

Rust hugs the other close, trying to provide some comfort for him. “I’m afraid to ask this, but how long ago did he put it on you and... has he used it yet?” 

“Three days ago and yeah... he has a few times. If I’ve been too slow doing a task o-or j-just ra-randomly s-sometimes.” Slate’s voice is shaking now, seemingly trying to stop himself from crying.

Rust eye sockets widen as he feels his brother shake in his hold. He begins rubbing his back soothingly hoping to make the other feel better. “Oh shit. I’m sorry bro, that was stupid of me to ask. You didn’t deserve any of that.”

Slate lifts his skull off the other’s shoulder and furiously wipes away the tears forming in his eye sockets. Rust gives the other a confused look as he does this.

Slate shakily smiles at him. “Sorry about that Rust. I’m ok now. I’m meant to be comforting you after all, not the other way around.”

Rust shakes his head at that. His brother always thought he had to be strong and happy for him, but Rust doesn’t want his brother to fake how he’s really feeling. He wishes his brother could just be honest with him.

“Slate, I can tell you are far from ok right now. You don’t have to pretend that you are for me, you know. If you want to talk about anything with me then please do. I’m here for you too bro. You’re just better at comforting than me... and I need it more usually. But... Please... don’t hide how your feeling from me.”

Slate sighs and looks to the side, avoiding Rust’s gaze. “I... I think I lost most of my optimism and hope recently. I th-thought the hu-human could get b-better, that if I just did what he asked then he’d be n-nicer. I was _so_ stupidly naive that when he offered me a bowl of soup I ate it with little hesitation, thinking the human was being kind at last, th-that things were f-finally beginning to look better. Of course the h-human had dr-drugged it and th-that’s when he ch-changed my c-collar.”

Rust takes the others hand then and begins rubbing it softly in comfort using one of his phalanges. He can tell the other is close to a breakdown. 

Slate gives him a grateful look before he continues, his voice becoming more and more shaky by the second. “I-I j-just f-felt s-so _b-betrayed_ b-by h-him and th-then I s-started th-thinking about h-humans and th-the w-way they s-seem to t-treat us and th-then I thought...”

Slate looks to the ground and closes his eye sockets tightly, sighing loudly before continuing. “This isn’t g-going to get any b-better...” 

Slate looks back to him then, Rust doesn’t think he’s ever seen his brother looking like this before. He looks so... defeated. “Is it?”

Rust _really_ wants to lie to the other right now, but he just can’t do that to his brother. He deserves Rust to be truthful to him at least. 

He sighs before answering. “I honestly don’t know bro. I want to say it will, but I can’t when I’m not certain.”

Slate’s eye sockets fill with even more tears then and he chooses that moment to throw himself into the others arms as he sobs loudly. He buries his head in the other’s worn out shirt and cries as Rust rubs his back soothingly, telling him to just let everything out.

Slate does exactly that as he cries into the other’s chest. “I h-hate the s-stupid human, he k-keeps hurting me for n-no reason and h-he’s so mean. I m-miss you every s-second of the d-day and it’s so h-hard that you’re n-not with m-me. I h-hate this stupid c-collar, th-the fact I c-can’t g-get it off, it’ll hurt me if I try to and that the h-human th-threatens m-me with it s-so often. I hate the fact if I l-leave the house I w-wouldn’t be able to s-survive on the streets or see you again, so the last time I left I had to go back in and-“

Did Rust just hear his brother correctly? Did he say he escaped, but then returned to the house!? “Wait, wait, bro stop. You managed to get out of the house, without the human noticing!?” Rust asks, sounding hesitantly excited.

Slate sniffles as he calms down from his outburst. “Y-Yeah... I found an escape route another b-bitty made before I got there.”

Rust squeezes the other tightly as hears the news. His brother could escape, he could get out of this whole situation! He can be free from all this! “Slate, that’s amazing! You can leave and-“

He’s interrupted by Slate squeezing his arm tightly and giving him a horrified look. “No, I can’t Rust! I’m not leaving you to deal with all of this alone and I told you, there’s no way I’ll survive outside! A cat nearly got me the last time I went out.” 

Rust’s eye sockets widen at the news as he scowls in frustration. Is there seriously no place safe where bitties can just live in peace, away from fear and abuse? His brother might’ve stood a chance if he had magic to defend himself with, but he’s screwed without it? Guess an escape plan won’t work after all. Dammit...

Slate grips the other tighter. “I’m only still here because of this other human that saved me.”

Another human? Is that why he’s so badly hurt, because that human found him outside and told his owner about it?

“Did they find out about your escape route?” He asks nervously, wondering if his brother got into big trouble over that.

Slate shakes his head, frowning as he recalls what happened. “No, they didn’t really seem to care about any of that. She acted really strangely, maybe because she was only a child, I’m not sure. But she actually seemed kind? Like she didn’t hurt me or anything and she even held me really gently for a moment. Why do you think she did that?” He looks to him expectantly for an answer.

A kind human? Rust stopped believing long ago that humans could be kind, especially seeing how all the humans involved in the rings treat the bitties as disposable property. Perhaps the human had pretended to be kind to ask something of him?

“I’m not too sure bro. Did she want anything else off of you?”

“Um...” He rubs the back of his skull nervously. “I may have agreed to visit her again later today.”

Rust’s eye lights threaten to go out from shock. Has Slate lost it? “Why would you tell her that. Are you trying to get yourself killed or caught by another human!? What if she’s only acting nice to catch you off guard for when she grabs you and throws you into a different cage and somehow makes everything worse for you than it already is!? Think Slate, I know you still want to see the good in humans, but I don’t think you should talk to that human anymore if you can help it. It’s not safe!” Rust doesn’t mean for his voice to sound so angry and harsh, but he’s really worried for his brother.

Slate flinches from the others tone and trembles harder than before. “I know, brother. I’m s-sorry. I... I just want to keep going outside and she said she’d protect me from the cats! I know it’s stupid of me to believe, but she seems so genuine, like she actually has a kind soul. She gave me some good food and didn’t try to grab me or anything before. I just want to get to know her a little better, see why she’s different from the other humans. I won’t let her get too close.”

Rust sighs, feeling bad he upset his brother more. “Look Slate, I trust that you know what you’re doing. If you really want to see this human again, than you can, it’s not like I can stop you anyway, but... just be careful... ok bro?” If this is the only way to make his brother the slightest bit happier in his life, he’ll accept it. He just hopes this new human doesn’t end up stabbing the other bitty in the back too hard. 

Slate smiles at him a little. “Thanks Rust.” He cuddles into him more, nuzzling the others skull with his own. “I really missed you, brother.”

Rust nuzzles the other back. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you from the human.”

Slate gives him a sorrowful look. “It’s not your fault. You know neither of us can stop them with these collars.”

Rust grimaces as he backs away from the other for a moment, once more reminded of the terrible new collar that’s been put on Slate. “Yeah... I know.”

Rust tries to think of something he can say to improve the somber mood. His brother might have to leave soon and he doesn’t want him to be miserable the whole time he’s here with him. 

He suddenly remembers the humans recent behavior and the fact he hasn’t been forced to fight all week. Perhaps hearing that might cheer the other up? 

He squeezes the other’s hand gently, smiling a little as he tells him. “Oh Slate. I have some good news. I didn’t have to fight in the rings all week and the human’s been skipping out on most of the training sessions! I think something’s been happening, like the humans been on the phone quite a bit and he always mentions the rings during his calls. I’m not sure if it’s a good thing or not, but at least for this week I didn’t have to hurt any bitty!”

Slate looks happy to hear the news. “You didn’t have to fight at all!? That’s great, brother! My owner seems to be getting quite a few calls recently as well.” He gives Rust a thoughtful look. “Do you think something’s happening that might affect us?”

Rust shakes his skull. “Eh, I doubt it bro. Even if something did happen, I’m not sure if it would be a good change.” Things could always get worse for them, so Rust doesn’t want his brother to have too much false hope. Chances are nothing would change and he’d go back to fighting in a week. The humans were probably just overreacting about something right now...

The two of them continue talking for another while, still holding each other closely as they discuss what had been happening during the week. 

Rust offered to attempt to heal the crack in the others skull, something the other had only received yesterday apparently, but Slate had wanted him to save his strength and denied it. Rust insists and after a small bit of continuous pestering, Slate reluctantly agrees. Thankfully the crack heals and fades, but Rust is unable to do anything else for the smaller chips and cuts around his body, much to his frustration. Slate insists they don’t hurt too much, but Rust can tell he’s lying. He drops the issue though, since there’s not much more he can do for him.

Rust sends out what little magic he has left to surround his brother with his hopefully calming intent. Slate smiles when he feels it and sends his own magic back to his brother. Rust notices it feels different from before, the lack of optimism the other usually feels being clearly evident, but it’s still his brother. It helps him relax and it always lets him forget about the stresses of his life for a moment. 

Their magic cocoons one another in a soft blanket of protection and affection, promising safety and comfort to one another while they’re together. Both bitties feel content to just sit there silently at one stage, feeling at peace for just a moment.

Sadly, that feeling of peace is immediately shattered when the door to the room is swung open violently and both bitties flinch at the bang it makes, quickly standing up into a defensive position. Slate cowers in terror as his owner enters the room, the other human following close behind him. Rust takes a step forward to protect his brother, but is stopped when Slate puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes his head as if there’s no point in what he’s about to do.

Rust sees the mournful look his brother is giving him and knows Slate is accepting that he has to leave. Before Slate left, he would have fought tooth and nail for his brother, knowing he’d most likely be the one who would have to face the consequences after... but with that collar on Slate... they’d both end up getting hurt if he gives the humans any trouble. He hates this, but if he doesn’t want Slate getting hurt more, he’s going to have to let him be taken. 

While the humans are still distracted talking amongst themselves, he gives his brother one last tight squeeze and nuzzles him gently. “Stay safe, bro... please.” He whispers as he watches the humans closely for their approach.

Slate hugs him back. Rust can tell he’s trying not to cry as he says his farewell, knowing his terrible human is about to take him from the one bitty he cares about. “I’ll try. I love you brother.”

Tears threaten to fall from Rust’s eye sockets as he replies. “Love you too, bro.” He lets go of the embrace then, scared the humans will notice their affection. He can’t show too much weakness in front of them or they’d try to use it to their advantage.

The humans finally turn to them, their conversation completed at last. Rust’s human unlocks the cage cautiously and hesitantly, as if he expects them to make a run for it or bite him. He gives the other human a surprised look when both bitties just stay standing where they were before, though they remain on guard, watching them closely. “Hmm, what’s gotten into them, I wonder? The Lil Bros normally not this compliant, especially when it comes to his brother being taken away from him and the Baby Blue would normally try to hide behind him.” 

Both bitties brace as a hand reaches in to grab Slate.

Rust is somehow able to hold himself still and not attack the human as his brother is roughly grabbed by his owner, making the Baby Blue bitty wince from the pain of being squeezed in the others grip. The cage door is closed, but not locked yer. “They just both understand what happens now if they dare fight back. They know it’s pointless and foolish to try, especially with this ones new collar on here.”

He lifts the bitty up to the other’s eye level and uses one of his fingers to lift the bitties skull up so the other human can inspect the collar around his vertebrae more clearly. Slate doesn’t try to move away from the finger, but his expression twists into one of great discomfort as he closes his eye sockets in fear, seemingly bracing for something bad to happen.

Rust clenches his hands into fists in anger, but he stays silent. Why did the humans _always_ have to treat his brother like he’s a toy?

The other human examines the collar, his eyes widening when he realizes what the other human is talking about. “Dude, you seriously put a shock collar on a Baby Blue? Even I’m not that cruel, man. Like I didn’t think they’d even survive a small shock. Aren’t they too weak for that?”

Rust’s fists tighten as he becomes even more furious. His brother is _not_ weak. If he was, he would have dusted a long time ago. How dare the humans think that!

“Nah, they can handle it, just at a reduced level. Had it specially designed for the other one I had before he got out, so I never did get to try it out before this one.”

Rust growls loudly as the asshole flicks his finger into the back of his brothers skull, making Slate yelp out in fright.

The human scoffs at Rust’s attempt to be threatening as he stares down at him, a malicious smile on his face. “They’re too scared of their collars to do anymore than growl anyway. Here look, I’ll prove it to you. This one wouldn’t dare bite me knowing I have the remote for his brothers collar close by. Watch this.”

The human opens the cage with his other hand and begins poking Rust’s skull in an attempt to aggravate him and show off. Oh, he is _so_ close to losing it right now, but he just growls even louder every time the finger touches his skull. He wants to prove him wrong so much and bite this asshole so hard, but that will put Slate in so much danger. The human is right, he is just going to sit there and take it because of his fear for the others safety. He’s powerless to do anything and he hates it. Ok, this is getting _extremely_ annoying now. Stupid human, fucking back off!

The human grins wider as the bitty proves his point when he doesn’t hurt him. “See? Look how well behaved both of them are now! Though, definitely wouldn’t recommend you do this without his brother around though.”

The other just shakes his head, looking at him in shock. “I wasn’t really planning on doing it anyway, man. Sticking your finger that close to it’s teeth? Are you crazy or just stupid? Like, there are so many things wrong with you, I don’t know where to begin.”

Just as Rust is finally about to snap at the other, the human finally leaves him be, shutting the cage door with a slam and locking it as he laughs at the others statement. “You’re definitely not the first one to say that.”

He takes a small glimpse at his watch as he continues to chuckle. He frowns as he sees the time. “Oh crap, I should probably get going. Gotta bunch of shit I need to get done at home. Let me know if you hear anything else about the cops, alright?”

“Yeah for sure, man, I’ll let you know.” He leads the other human out the door and back into the hallway. Slate manages to give Rust one last longing look as he’s carried away in his owners fist. Rust returns it with a small, barely noticeable wave as he’s filled with sadness over losing his brother for the week again.

However as soon as the door is closed, this sadness is immediately replaced with outrage as Rust kicks the side of his cage in frustration. He can’t fucking do anything! His brother is miserable, depressed and he can’t even comfort him properly because of these stupid humans! Slate is losing his hope by the minute...

Stars, what’ll he do if his brother falls down!? He’d seen it happen to a few bitties in the rings, those ones don’t even make it to the fights, but dust from the complete loss of their hope. 

He’d _never_ forgive himself if that ended up happening to Slate.

Rust is so worried for him right now. Slate had told him all about his terrible human and the shit he put him through. Rust has to wonder, how much longer can Slate last on his own?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One human is definitely worse than the other... :/
> 
> Rust is totally going to bite his human later out of outrage from the others poking :). Nothing too painful though, he can’t have him ringing up the other to hurt Slate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the wait! I've had less time to write recently and I've really been slowing down on updates. Hopefully that'll improve again over the next few weeks.

Slate hums a little tune to himself as he makes his way over to Mia’s house, watching out for any signs of other humans or animals while he walks on the fence. This will be his fourth visit to her garden now and Slate finds he’s actually beginning to look forward to these meet-ups during the day, thinking about them to distract him from work he has to do. At least the meet-ups don’t involve him getting ordered around.

Slate thinks that Mia is one strange human. So far she’s never tried to grab him, always asking permission to pick him up or stroke him and she doesn’t force him to do anything She just tells him about her hobbies and passions, which Slate surprisingly finds he’s interested in listening to. Most likely because he did want to learn more about her after all. Besides that, it’s nice to see a human who is very passionate about something that they’d end up discussing it with him for hours, not just someone who sits on the couch all day and completely ignores him unless he wants something.

Apparently, she’s really into drawing and painting. Over the past few days, she’s shown him some sketches that she’s done, many of which are of the flowers in the garden. Slate had complimented her on the drawings, but for some reason she didn’t think they were worth the praise. It seems she’s not too confident in her artistic ability, but Slate thinks with enough practice she could be a great artist one day, so he made sure to tell her that. That had cheered her up for a little while, but he could still tell she felt she wasn’t good enough. Slate knows he’ll have to help her with her self-esteem and confidence so she can see the pieces worth. He’s going to try anyway... he’s not sure exactly what he can do, but he wants her to be happier with her own work.

She’d also taught him most of the names of the flowers around the garden when he asked about them and he’s probably been fed most of the berries growing in the garden by now. His owner had looked suspicious about the way he didn’t seem as desperate for the meal he gives him these days, but had thankfully shrugged it off.

Mia tries to encourage him to speak to her too, though thankfully she never asks him much about his own life. Slate isn’t sure how she’d react, perhaps him telling her about his human will lead her to treat him differently. What if she took his owner’s side and told him he was just a worthless thing to her, even after being so nice to him all this time? Maybe Mia would react differently, but he’s just not willing to risk it. He really needs these meetups, both for the contact she gives him as well as for his own mental wellbeing.

If he doesn’t keep going outside and meeting her... Slate fears that he may lose it...

His owner just keeps getting worse. His vertebrae stings constantly from the small shocks he gets regularly for the most minor of offenses. Oh, how the human just _loves_ to remind him that it’s one of the lower settings and the pain could be _much_ worse. Slate can barely stand it anymore.

But at least he has these moments with Mia to keep him sane during the week. Seeing her sitting on the grass waiting for him like she’s doing now always gives him a little bit of happiness. She seems so cheerful most of the time and that really helps improve his own mood.

He climbs down the fence and gives the girl a shy little wave as he walks over to her. “H-Hi Mia.” 

He can’t seem to stop his voice from shaking whenever he talks to her. Slate’s not sure if the reason for this is because of its lack of use or the fact he’s still a teensy bit nervous she’ll suddenly get angry at him for speaking, though he does feel that he trusts her a little more with each passing day.

“Hi Slate, how are- Oh!” She gets a better look at him as he approaches, looking more concerned the closer he gets. “Are you ok, you’re limping a bit?”

Slate looks down at his leg and frowns as he’s reminded that there is a crack in his fibula that is making it hard to walk properly. He had sort of forgotten about that injury, being so used to moving around on it all day that he had just braced it and continued on with his work. 

“Yeah, I’m f-fine. It doesn’t h-hurt too b-badly anymore.” He tells her honestly. As long as it doesn’t interfere with what he has to get done for his owner, he’s ok with the pain. 

“How did you get so badly injured though?” She asks as she examines it closer when he sits in front of her.

Slate really doesn’t want to think about it too much. He’s not sure exactly what the reason for the punishment was, but the human suddenly went from sitting on the couch looking at his phone to angrily lashing out at him in literally a second. He has no idea what came over him, but it caused him to backhand the bitty from his usual spot onto the floor, before kicking him under one of the cabinets in the room. He was thankfully able to stay there to recover for a while before the human called for him again, though he acted as if his outburst never happened for some reason.

Blue rubs the back of his skull nervously as he responds. “Um... I d-don’t really w-want to t-talk about it, if th-that’s ok with you.”

He hopes she doesn’t mind that he doesn’t want to tell her. He’s not sure how she’ll react if she hears another human did this to him. Maybe she’d say he deserved it then?

Mia nods in understanding, much to his relief. “That’s ok. You don’t have to tell me everything. I’ve probably injured myself in a number of ways and not told others exactly how I got hurt. I’d probably get into loads of trouble if I did. So if that’s what you’re worried about, I totally get it.”

Slate looks off to the side as he nods. It’s not _totally_ a lie. He definitely doesn’t want to get into trouble by telling her after all, but it’s not like he hurt himself. He feels really bad for lying to the one human who doesn’t treat him badly and even considers him a friend.

She accepts his answer. “I won’t ask about it again then, but... do you need a doctor or something? Wait, do bitties go to a doctor or-?”

“N-NO!” He winces at the loudness and panicked sound of his own voice and Mia looks pretty shocked by his sudden outburst. He didn’t mean to shout at her like that, but the mention of a doctor had really caught him off guard.

He tries to make his voice sound more calm as he continues, but he ends up sounding extremely nervous and desperate. “I m-mean, y-yes we do, but I’m f-fine, r-really! I d-don’t need a d-doctor.” 

Rust had gone to a doctor after being hurt in a few of his matches before and he was always out for a really long time afterwards. Slate had feared at times that he wasn’t going to wake up at all. Some days he’d get so desperate that he’d shake his brother a little and yell for him to wake up. One time when Rust was still out after several hours of being back with him, Slate became so exhausted from trying to wake him that he fell asleep lying with his skull resting on the other as he cried into his chest, thinking his brother wasn’t ever waking up. When Rust shook him awake later to ask what had happened, he was hit with so much relief. That had probably been the most terrifying day of Slate’s life. 

There were other times too though where Rust acted really strangely after he woke up, like he didn’t recognize Slate anymore and that really scared him too. Would he just forget him entirely one day? He never seemed to remember much from those visits either, just that it always hurt like crazy before he’d be knocked unconscious. Sure, his brother was a little better after, but the injuries were always healed at a minimal effort. Slate could have easily done that kind of healing himself, not that the human knows that. All the other stuff Rust had to go through just seemed like cruelty.

Mia doesn’t comment on his panicked behavior, but she does opt to give him a worried look. “Well, is there anything else I can do to help you?”

Slate thanks the stars she doesn’t seem too bothered by his outburst. He thinks for a moment about what she might have that will heal him. He doubts she has any monster candy, which would heal him fully almost instantaneously. He’ll have to settle on whatever other food she has to offer him.

“F-Food might help?” He tells her timidly. He doesn’t want her to think he’s ordering her to feed him or that he’s desperate.

“Oh yeah, I was so focused on your injury that I completely forgot about what I brought. Maybe these will help you.” She grabs a brightly colored box and opens it in front of him, smiling happily as she looks down at what’s inside.

“I made cupcakes! They always make me feel better! I brought the last two out here, so there’s one for me and one for you! It’s vanilla flavored, because I prefer them to be plain like that. Here.”

She places one of the cakes down on the ground beside him. His eye sockets widen at it’s size. It’s almost as big as he is!

“A-Are you sure you want to give me one? It’s so big and you said it’s one of the last ones so... don’t you want to keep it for yourself?” He doesn’t understand why she’d want to share one of these treats with him, though he can’t deny he really doesn’t want her to take it away.

Mia shakes her head and gently pushes the cupcake closer to him, indicating for him to take it. “No, I want you to have it, Slate. You always seem so hungry and if food will help you heal, then this will be good for you. It’s very important you eat it!”

Slate smiles at the kind offering. “Ok, thank you.” He can’t wait to tuck in. Hopefully he’d be able to eat it all and still have some room for his ~~disgusting~~ main meal later on.

Mia crosses her legs as she sits back to enjoy the cupcake. Slate looks to her as she changes position, deciding to go sit on her leg near her knee while he eats. He feels comfortable enough to sit there now, it gives him good contact and she never seems to mind. 

He picks up the cupcake and attempts to get up there, but his sore leg makes that difficult. He’s about to give up and just sit back on the ground to eat when Mia calls out to him.

“Do you need help?” She stops eating for a moment to see if he needs some assistance.

Slate feels bad he interrupted her when she was enjoying the cupcake so much, but he probably is going to need her help. “Um... yes please.”

She scoops him up and places him on her knee. He flinches at the touch on instinct, but relaxes when it’s not painful. 

“There you go!” She gives him a soft stroke on his skull before returning to her own cupcake.

Slate is surprised how comfortable he is to have her touch him now. Unlike any other human touching or grabbing him, she’s always so gentle and the touches feel genuinely affectionate. He told his brother he wouldn’t allow her to get too close, but he just can’t stay away when she’s able to make him feel this nice. He tries to keep his guard up while he’s around her, but... since he finds he doesn’t really need to, he forgets about doing so most of the time.

As soon as they’re both finished eating the delicious cupcakes, Mia puts the empty wrappers back in the box before she lies back on the grass and stares up into the sky.

Slate climbs up further so he’s sitting on her stomach. This is always his favorite part of their meetings, where they just watch the clouds floating by and point out ones that have funny shapes. At first he’d been unsure about doing this, since he didn’t really see its purpose. When Mia said it was something that friends do sometimes and that it would be a fun thing to do, he just couldn’t say no to that.

“Oh, oh look Slate that one looks like a rabbit! There’s the ears and it’s got a cute fluffy tail as well.” Mia giggles as she points out the cloud and it’s different shapes to Slate.

“I see it!” He tells her happily, smiling at how excited she is as usual. “There’s one over there that kind of looks like a strawberry.”

Mia squints her eyes in concentration, searching for the correct cloud before her face brightens up as she sees it. “Oh yeah! That’s really cool! Nice job, Slate. You’re getting good at this.”

He beams at the praise, something he can never get from his owner. He stopped trying to earn it after the collar change, knowing it’s never going to happen anyway. “Th-thank you.”

Slate relaxes as he searches for other interesting shapes in the sky. It’s such a peaceful setting here that at times, he can just completely forget about what he has to deal with back at the house. Though eventually his eye lights always land on the fence and he’s reminded that he should probably be getting back.

He always arrives home around twenty minutes before the human so he doesn’t suspect anything and doesn’t catch him in the act of entering the house again. Slate knows he’s really pushing his luck as it is, since he’s relying on the human always getting home at a certain time. If he ever got home early, then Slate knows he’ll be caught sneaking back in.

He can only imagine the awful things the human will do to him then.

Slate climbs down from where he was lying on her stomach and stands looking back towards the fence. “S-Sorry, I r-really have to g-go n-now.”

She looks to the fence as well, her smile dropping a little knowing he has to go now. “Okay. But... let me carry you to the fence at least today. You look like you’re in too much pain to climb it again today.”

Slate hesitantly agrees as he lets her pick him up and bring him over to the fence. She places him gently on the top of it, giving him one last affectionate rub on the skull with her finger before stepping back. “Bye, Slate. Can’t wait for our meeting tomorrow!”

“See you tomorrow, M-Mia.” He gives her one more small wave before walking back over to his yard and hopping down from the fence, jarring his leg a little as he lands on the concrete below.

He spies the hole that he uses to exit and re-enter the house and once again, he considers running away from here and never coming back. Maybe he could go back to Mia and she’d take him in. Maybe she will continue to be nice to him, but thoughts of Rust always makes him realize how stupid he’s being for thinking about leaving. What will his brother think if he just disappears like that? Probably that he’s dead and he’ll end up blaming himself for it and... No, he won’t do that to Rust. He can deal with the human. ~~Presuming he doesn’t just kill him in his anger by accident...~~

With heavy breath, Slate enters the house again, mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day. Maybe he’ll be lucky and the human will just fall asleep on the couch and forget about him until later, so he won’t have to do anything. That would be nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really excited for the next chapter, so much so that I'm nearly finished with it already. Shouldn't take too long to finish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it seriously been exactly a month since I posted something for this series? Whoops :(
> 
> So you guys remember how terrible the humans are, right? Just um... keep that in mind.
> 
> But hey, there’s finally some good news in this chapter. I won’t spoil anything here, but I hope you enjoy.

Rust P.O.V

Rust can tell his owner is pretty much at his wits end with him at this stage. How does he know that?

Well, he had already clawed at and bitten the asshole many times this week for starters, payback for the other human treating him and Slate like dirt the other day. Training still hadn’t resumed, meaning he only got to do this when the human fed or tried to pet him but he still always managed to leave the other with scratches and cuts when he got too close. He was surprised the other kept his temper for as long as he did.

He had finally snapped at him this morning. The human had warned him what would happen if he kept up with his behavior, but because the consequences didn’t involve Slate, Rust had ignored him and had attacked him as soon as the cage was open by a centimeter, cutting deep into his hands with his sharp, uncut claws and drawing blood.

The punishment he’s dealing with now only happens when the human gets very angry at him, usually only when he did something to _really_ piss the human off. He’s gone through this a few times before in the past, so he had known what to expect.

The human had grabbed him and held him so he was pressed against the wall. Rust didn’t try to fight him too much, the other was very pissed and could have badly hurt him if he struggled. 

The human had wrapped duct tape around his hands until none of his phalanges were visible anymore. Rust always finds this more inconvenient than anything else. It’s meant to stop him from clawing the human and although it’s not too much of a bother to have on right now, it always really hurt him to take off.

His owner had also purchased a bitty muzzle for occasions such as these. It had been placed tightly around his head to stop him biting the other. He’s still able to talk with this on, though it’s more difficult. The muzzle also doesn’t annoy him a whole lot either. Sure, it’s degrading, but it’s not like most others saw it. He knows Slate hates it when he’s forced to wear it though, since it makes it look like Rust is some dangerous animal that needs to be muzzled for others protection. Rust hated how his brother could barely look him in the eye socket when he had it on. He’s glad in a sense that Slate isn’t here to see him now.

He probably won’t get the tape or muzzle removed for another day or two, depending on when the human’s mood improves or when his next fight is... which, still for some strange reason doesn’t seem to be happening any time this week. 

Rust sighs as he rolls onto his side, trying to find a more suitable position so he can go to sleep. All these thoughts about the rings that keep going through his skull really aren’t helping him to do so in anyway. There’s also the fact he’s hearing people talk outside that just won’t shut up!

It’s pretty late at night and he’s sure his owner is asleep... so why is he hearing so many voices? Why would any humans just hang outside this house anyway? He wishes they’d just go away so he can try to sleep in peace.

Rust believes he hears some knocking on the front door of the house, followed by some loud yelling that he can’t decipher. Ugh, what could these humans possibly want at this hour? Can’t a bitty get any sleep around he-!

He jumps as a loud bang sounds from somewhere inside the house and he’s immediately on his feet on full alert. The house is suddenly alive with noise as he hears multiple people enter the building, yelling at one another and banging doors as they travel around the house. Rust backs up to the furthest corner of his cage in fear. What on earth is going on out there!?

The door to his room is flung open, hitting the side of the wall with a loud bang which making Rust flinch at the noise. Three humans all wearing the same kind of uniform step into the room. Rust doesn’t recognize any of them as his owner’s friends. Where is that human anyway?

One of them eyes his cage and walks over, bending down to take a look inside. Rust tries his best to make an intimidating growl at the human, but he thinks it sounds more fearful than threatening. 

The human’s serious expression doesn’t change as he looks to the others. “Tell the girl from the center we got one in here, it’s a Lil Bro, I think. He’s conscious, but hostile.”

One of the other humans nods and leaves as another searches the rest of the room. Rust watches both of them warily, wondering what they’re searching for and why they decided to do this at night time. Is this some new stupid thing the human planned just to ruin his chances of a good night sleep? At this rate, he honestly wouldn’t be surprised...

“Do you think there are any more?” The human searching the room asks the one that’s still standing by his cage.

“Normally they’re all kept together in the same room, so I’m doubting it. Unless this one is particularly dangerous and is being kept away from the others. With the way he’s acting right now you can definitely tell he’s a fighting bitty anyway, so there’s no doubt we’ve got another one involved in the rings.”

Rust growls louder at the mention of the rings. So they had been searching for other bitties? These people obviously aren’t friends with his owner than, since they didn’t know that information. So who are they and what are they planning to do to him? Are they going to take him to some new place with other bitties they’ve stolen just to fight for them? Is this shit ever going to end?

A fourth human who isn’t dressed similarly to the others enters the room, holding a carrier that immediately makes Rust anxious. Looks like his suspicions were correct then after all. He’s going to be taken somewhere else...

The human beside him waves the newcomer over, pointing to his cage. “The bitty’s right here.”

She walks to where he’s standing and places the carrier on the ground by her feet. She hunches over to take a look inside the cage at him, inspecting him with a sad look on her face. Rust keeps his back against the opposite wall, glaring at her. “The poor thing. Look like he’s gone through quite a lot. Your human certainly didn’t treat you well, did he?” 

Rust doesn’t respond, not knowing if they’ll get angry at him for talking and not really feeling like doing so anyway. His owner does treat him badly, but so does every other human he’s met outside the adoption center. Why is this one making it such a big deal then?

Turning to the others, the woman points to the lock on his cage, the one keeping him trapped inside. “I’ll need you to break this before I can tell you about his collar, since I know that’s all you guys are really interested in anyway.”

Rust can’t suppress the shiver of fear he has when they mention the collar. Why’re they interested in that? Do they want to know how it works, how they can hurt him if they want to? Thank stars his owner didn’t leave the remote lying around.

One of the uniformed humans leaves the room and returns a moment later with bolt cutters to use to break the lock. Rust sweats nervously as he approaches the cage with the giant tool in his hand. Just how determined are they to get their hands on him?

They quickly snap the lock into pieces, making Rust wince at the loud clang it makes as it hits the table. Now they can easily reach into the cage and grab him.  
Shit...

The woman begins opening the door to it slowly, giving Rust an apologetic look as he panics a little, his eye lights darting around as he looks for a way out of this. He hates how he never knows what to expect whenever new humans touch him. At least if his owner was around he could be sure that they’re not going to dust him or injure him too badly.

She doesn’t reach in to grab him though, instead her hands hover in the air by the door, obviously intending to grab him if he tries to run. “Hey, Lil Bro. I need to pick you up for a moment to inspect you for injuries, ok? I promise I’m not going to hurt you and afterwards I’ll bring you somewhere safe to get the tape and muzzle off of you. Can you please step onto my hand so I can check you over? I’d rather not have to grab you and it will be easier if you cooperate.”

Rust hisses the moment she puts her hand in the cage. He is really beginning to regret pissing off his owner now. He might have been able to fight back if it wasn’t for all this damn junk on him. This woman is wearing thick gloves though, so she obviously is expecting him to lash out at her, so he probably wouldn’t do that much damage anyway.

She continues to talk softly to him, trying to encourage him to come out without her having to grab him. But Rust won’t be doing that anytime soon. She’s got another thing coming if she thinks he’s just going to walk out there willing. 

Sighing slightly after she fails to persuade him to leave the safety of his cage of his own accord, she quickly grabs him, apologizing as she explains that she has to do this quickly. With his arms trapped to his sides, he swings his legs in protest and snarls in fury, trying to fight even if it’s futile.

She keeps talking to him as he fights, trying to calm him down. “Shh, shh it’s ok. I promise, I’m not going to hurt you. Just relax and I’ll be able to put you down quicker.”

He doesn’t believe that bullshit, but he still quietens down and stops struggling as much as before, too tired to keep fighting. The human smiles at him, still murmuring soft words of encouragement as she lifts him closer to inspect his injuries, before checking his collar.

“Is it one of them?” The other human from before asks, sounding impatient as he comes up behind her.

She gives him an annoyed look. “Yes, it is. You’ll have to come to the center tomorrow morning to retrieve it for evidence.”

He clicks his tongue in annoyance, looking like he wants to argue but he decides against it. “Alright, alright. We’ll come for it tomorrow. The rest of the unit said they didn’t find any others so this is the only one you have to take tonight.”

She frowns at that. “That’s... unusual. There’s normally always at least two.”

Rust’s eye sockets widen a bit at that. Do they know about Slate? Is his brother in danger of being found by these new humans too? What if they separate the two of them entirely and he never sees him again? This would happen just as he was beginning to have a little more hope in his life...

“So, is it ok for me to leave? I don’t want to stress the bitty out any more than I have to.” She looks worriedly towards Rust, disrupting his thoughts as he feels her eyes on him. He narrows his eye sockets at her to show his frustration at being held.

The other just waves her off. “Yeah, thanks for your help as always. One of the officers will be around tomorrow for the collar. We’ll let you know if we need you for another one of these raids.”

“Alright, thanks.” She opens the carrier with her free hand and picks it up, talking to Rust again as she does this. “Just going to put you in here for a bit while we’re traveling, ok Lil Bro? It’s very comfortable inside and if you want you can sleep for a little bit.”

Rust lets her put him in with little hassle, seeing there’s no point in trying to escape her hold. He’s surprised by how gently she places him down before closing the door. The material lining the carrier is pretty comfortable, but not enough that he’s going to just fall asleep in this humans company.

He opts to sit in the back and hug his knees to his chest, still glaring at the human as she watches him do this. He wishes she’d stop staring at him. Seemingly satisfied that he’s doing ok, she begins walking out the room holding the carrier in both her arms.

She doesn’t stop talking to him as she walks through the house, attempting to reassure him for some reason. “Don’t worry, you won’t have to fight in the rings anymore. I’m bringing you back to an adoption center and we’ll get that awful collar and muzzle off you.” 

_Great, another adoption center..._ Rust really doesn’t see the point in any of this. Do they just want to sell him off to another person involved in the rings? Maybe he won’t have to fight in the rings for a while, but it’s inevitable that he’ll just end up back there again. If he can get the collar off though maybe he can escape the center? He’s not going to get his hopes up about that though. They’d probably find some other way to keep him from escaping.

The woman stops for a moment as she grabs the handle of the front door, looking into the carrier to talk to him. “So uh... It’s going to be pretty noisy out there, just to warn you in advance. I’ll get to my car as quick as I can, so you won’t have to deal with it for long.”

As she steps out of the house, Rust has to use one of his tape-covered hands to shield his eye lights from the bright blue and red flashes coming from a few of the cars in front of the house. Many different humans are yelling at one another, the majority of them wearing the same uniform as the three humans in his room. 

It’s then he notices that his owner is being held up against one of these cars. Now he knows for definite that human didn’t plan this. Honestly, Rust isn’t sure what he thinks about that. He’s feeling so many emotions, but fear is definitely the most prominent one right now, since he doesn’t know what they’re planning to do with him.

They arrive at the woman’s silver-colored car, parked a small ways away from where all the drama is happening. After unlocking it, the human places the carrier in the passenger seat and straps it down so it won’t move during the journey. She shuts the door and enters the car via the drivers side, unfortunately not giving Rust any time to try to escape. 

Checking on him once again to make sure he’s still there and alright, she smiles softly. “It might be a little bumpy on some of the roads, but the journey shouldn’t take too long. I’ll be careful and we’ll be there in no time. No need to worry.”

Rust watches somewhat curiously as the human puts the keys in the ignition and turns it, making the car engine come to life. He lets out a small frightened yelp as the vehicle rumbles, not used to being in a car or any sort of vehicle really.

The human hears and immediately begins apologizing, trying to calm him down. “Sorry, sorry, Lil Bro. It’s ok, just the car, it’s not going to hurt you.”

Rust lets out a huff as he attempts to fold his arms, though it’s difficult with the tape. He knows that much about how these vehicles work... it just... surprised him a little...

“You feeling ok now?” She asks as she worriedly examines him.

He growls in response to the question. He’s fine, why does this stupid human care?

She seems to accept that as an answer though, turning back to the wheel and focusing on the road once again. “Ok, off we go then.”

The rest of the journey consists of the human talking... _a lot_... while Rust completely blocks her out. He’s too tired and confused to listen... not that he cares about what’s she’s saying anyway. He wonders what shit he’ll have to go through now...

After ten minutes of traveling, the car finally stops, jolting him from his thoughts. 

“Here we are!” The human announces happily as she gives him another cheerful smile. Rust rolls his eye lights at her attitude. If this is some stupid attempt at making him warm up to her, than it really isn’t working.

She grabs the carrier from the passenger seat and enters a nearby building through some back door entrance. Rust observes his surroundings carefully, taking mental notes of the area and looking for possible escape routes he can try later. He’s not going back with another human if he can help it and... he needs to make his way back to Slate. 

His brother is in danger without him. If he doesn’t fight in the rings for the human, Slate is going to be dusted. He needs to find him and make sure he’s safe. The quicker he gets out of here, the better.

He’s surprised by the lack of bitties he’s seeing around him considering this is meant to be a ‘bitty’ adoption center. Maybe that had been a lie to lull him into a false sense of security? Or are they all sleeping somewhere else and they’re just not going past that area?

She probably won’t let him near the bitties who have yet to be adopted, in case he informs them of the cruel humans they’ll be adopted by. Oh he’ll _definitely_ be doing that if he gets the chance too. He can try to save some of the others from the hardships he’s going through by telling them to run while they still can. He wishes he and Slate knew back before they were adopted what they know about humans now. He probably would’ve taken his brother and gotten the heck out of there.

The woman that’s carrying him greets another human as she enters one of the rooms. 

“Hey Do- I mean Ava, s-sorry! H-How are you?” She corrects herself halfway through her greeting, leaving Rust wondering why she sounded so panicked as she did so? Ava, as she’s apparently called, gives her a confused look before she spots the carrier. She seems to brush off her colleague’s strange behavior then. “I’m doing alright, Laura. You?”

“I’m doing good.” ‘Laura’ places the carrier gently down on a table placed in the center of the room. “Thanks for staying in so late, but we found another person involved in the rings. We only found one bitty this time though, a Lil Bro. Even though there’s obvious signs of abuse, he seems to be in better condition than most of the others we’ve found so far. He’s pretty responsive and alert.”

Rust really feels bad for the bitties that they apparently found in an even more damaged state than him. They must have been some of the unfortunate ones who’ve lost their matches recently. He doesn’t want to imagine what these humans might have done with those ones... At least he’s safe for now, since he’s still in good fighting condition.

Ava gives his carrier a thoughtful glance. “I better take a closer look anyway. Having no other bitties for company most likely affected him badly.”

Rust stands again on alert as she takes a look inside the carrier at him, giving him a gentle smile as she does so. He is getting really sick and tired of being looked at like he’s some exotic animal today. When is all this going to finish so he can finally be allowed to sleep in peace?

Ava turns back to the other human after a moments inspection. “Hmm, he seems to be doing ok. His bones aren’t an ashen-gray color yet, so he’s obviously been getting the soul energy he needs from somewhere. Still though, I can’t tell the extent of the injuries from here, I’ll have to take a closer look.”

Finally, she decides to address him, giving him an apologetic look. “Sorry, Lil Bro, but I need to see you more clearly to be able to help you and I also have to get that tape and muzzle off you at some stage. I’m not going to hurt you, I just want to try to heal some of your injuries. Can you come out of there on your own and just stand on the table for us please?”

Rust scoffs in annoyance as the door to the carrier is slowly opened. It had been so comfy in here and it had even felt slightly safe for a small time. Of course the humans would order him out of it, probably knowing he’s getting too comfortable. He decides to just go along with it, since otherwise he’ll just be grabbed and dragged out again like last time.

Both humans watch him nervously as he comes out. They probably think he’s going to make a run for it now, but he’s not stupid enough to try when the door to the hallway is closed and both of them can easily just grab him again if they wanted to.

Both of them relax when he stays still. Ava moves to one of the nearby cabinets to search for something, talking to him as she does this. “Before we start, do you have a name we can call you, Lil Bro?”

Rust stays silent. He won’t be giving away that information any time soon, even if it is just his name. The more things he can keep from the humans, the better he’ll feel about this whole situation.

She doesn’t seem to mind too much that he doesn’t respond as she shrugs. “Alright, that’s fine if you don’t have one, don’t want to tell us or if you’re mute. I’m just going to make sure you’re not in any danger of dusting and see if I can heal any cuts and scratches you may have. I’ll be as quick as I can, but I’ll need you to stay still while I look, ok?”

Rust raises a bone brow at her in suspicion but nods anyway. It’s not like he has a choice, they’ll just make him do it.

He follows the humans instructions as she checks him, even though at times she gets a little too close for comfort making him growl lowly at her. She doesn’t really take much notice of this and instead just tells the other woman about his condition, who writes it down on a notepad. 

He finds that it’s not too different from the beginning of the fights, where the humans usually take his different measurements to find him a suitable first opponent to fight against. Pretty much the only difference is that he’s actually able to move around the table if he wants and he’s not just stuck at the end of a leash like at the rings in case he gets any ideas about running. This human is also being much... gentler as well, he finds.

After two minutes of measuring, checking his injuries and taking her own notes she’s done with the inspection. “Ok, some monster candy should hopefully have some of those cuts and scrapes healed nicely later. First we’ll have to get rid of the tape and muzzle. I’ll start doing that now... but, taking the tape off is going to hurt a little. I’ll try doing it as fast as I can.”

Rust winces as the human’s fingers get close to his left hand and he forces himself to stay still as he lifts it up for her to see more easily. She takes his hand softly in her own and immediately begins peeling the tape off. Rust grunts in pain as piece by piece it’s taken off his chipped and scarred phalanges. He swears this process seems to get more painful every time, most likely due to the increased number of cuts and scratches on his hands he gets each week.

He flexes all his phalanges on the left hand when it’s fully free, doing this to try to distract himself since she’s now moved onto the right hand and otherwise if he doesn’t, he’s going to end up clawing her with his newly freed hand. It takes all of his willpower not to do exactly that.

It’s a huge relief when she finally tells him she’s done and he’s able to move both his hands and flex his phalanges normally. He’ll be able to fight his way out of here much easier now. But that will have to wait until later, when there aren’t two humans in the room anymore.

Ava watches him as he does this. She seems satisfied that all his phalanges are working as they should, so she decides to move on to the next thing. “I’ll take that muzzle off you now and then you can have a little monster candy to heal you up. Stay still for me, please.”

Rust does as he’s told, just wanting to get the stupid thing off at this stage. The humans fingers near the back of his skull sends so many alarm bells through his head, but thankfully it’s over before he can panic too much. He takes a few hasty steps away from the other’s hand once it’s off, not wanting to be so close to something that can easily grab him anymore.

Ava doesn’t look too bothered by his actions, instead she turns to Laura and points to another one of the cabinets in the room. “Can you get the monster candy for me please?”

Laura looks slightly confused for a moment before her face lights up and her mouth forms an ‘O’ shape. “Yeah sure.” 

Rust is quite suspicious of the monster candy they keep mentioning. Is it actually going to be genuine? He highly doubts it, why would they give him any of that when they’ve probably got some cheap medication lying around somewhere? They’ll probably try to pass it off as monster candy, thinking he’ll be stupid enough to fall for it. He’s had some once before a long time ago so he’ll be able to tell if it’s genuine or not.

They place the candy down in front of him and Rust inspects it carefully. It... seems like it could be the real thing. Huh... he definitely hadn’t been expecting that. Picking it up cautiously while keeping a close eye socket on the humans, he tries to determine if it is real or not.

Ava and Laura exchange a confused look before the former addresses him again. “It’s monster candy. Have you not ever had it before? If you eat some, you’ll be healed a little. It may make you feel a little sleepy too, since this one is a more powerful version than what we’d usually give.”

Rust huffs quietly to himself. Of course he knows what monster candy is, he just doesn’t trust them enough to throw a random piece of candy into his mouth! Especially since now they’re saying it’ll make him tired. Who knows what they could be trying to do to him!?

He can’t deny that neither of them have tried to do anything too harsh to him yet, but it’s probably only a matter of time before they begin really hurting him on purpose for some stupid reason or another. Like all humans do.

They’ll probably try to force him to eat the candy if he refuses. Is he willing to go through that? He guesses not, since that would probably injure him and he needs to be at his full strength if he wants to get out of here quickly. Hopefully the candy will actually be genuine.

He puts it in his mouth and begins sucking on it to break the hard candy down. The taste is pretty bland he finds, similar to the one he had before. Perhaps this is the genuine thing then? 

After about thirty seconds of it being in his mouth, he notices it does seem to be making the aches and pains he’s feeling all over his body go away, but maybe that’s because he’s beginning to feel a little numb. And tired... so, so, tired.

Is his lack of sleep catching up on him or was there something in that candy he just finished? 

...

Probably the candy...

Welp... he did just want to get all of this over with so he could sleep. Guess that it’s just happening earlier than he expected it to. He knew the humans would deceive him sooner or later anyway. He’d prefer if he wasn’t about to fall unconscious in their company, but it wouldn’t be the first time he’d be knocked out with other strange humans around and it’s not like he has a choice in the matter anyway. There’s no point in fighting the medication, since he’d definitely lose that battle. Might as well try to get comfy before he nods off.

He lies back on the hard table, resting the back of his skull on his hands as he feels his eye sockets begin to close. He’ll figure out how to escape when he wakes up. 

He’ll get out of here and make his way back to Slate, one way or another...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rust has gotten away from his bad human at last, yay! Now we just gotta save poor Slate!
> 
> Thanks for your patience waiting for chapters, guys. I really appreciate it ^^. Feel free to chat with me in the comments any time!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So if you’re extremely confused right now, this is the story formerly known as “One Mistake Changes Everything” and you’re not going nuts, because yes I did change the title of it ^^. I think the new title just fits so much better and I didn’t really like the old one that much. I had still wanted to post the story at the time though, so I just went with the first title that popped into my head. The summary also got changed for what must be the twentieth time (can you guess that I’m pretty indecisive).
> 
> So uh, I noticed that some chapters definitely need some sort of edit done to them. I actually fixed the first two chapters to a certain extent and I plan on going back over the entire story to edit it... including this chapter... :/
> 
> This will (hopefully) be the last one where two characters basically sit around and just have a _really long_ conversation. ~~I PROMISE it will get more exciting soon, just bear with me for a little longer!~~ If any author knows how to make long dialogue sections more exciting please can you let me know, haha. I rewrote this a few times but it still doesn’t look fully right.
> 
> Warnings for panic attacks and self-depreciating thoughts in this chapter.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy and Happy 5th Anniversary to Undertale.

“Slate... you’re hurt again.” Mia remarks as she gently picks him up off the ground, bringing him closer to inspect his latest injury. 

He’d been trying to hide it from her, since she always seemed to get so worried whenever he got hurt. He supposes that it’s pretty hard _not_ to notice something is wrong with him by the way he’s holding his arm up. It had been pretty awkward to eat the grapes she had offered him today because it’s so painful.

“I k-know, but I’m fine. It’s not too bad.” He tries to reassure her with a smile.

Mia’s brow furrows in concern when she gets a closer look at the poor state of his ulna. “But... there’s a really big crack in the bone there. That really doesn’t look good. Can you even move that arm?”

Slate grimaces, looking away from her. He was afraid she’d ask that question. “Um... not really...”

“It’s broken, isn’t it? Don’t you think you should get it checked out? What if it’s a really serious break?”

Slate takes a quick glance at the injury he had previously been trying to ignore, slightly panicked by her words. What if she’s right? What if he ends up losing his arm over this?What would happen to him then!? 

“Slate? Please, can you look at me for a moment?” Mia asks him, her voice sounding worried enough to disrupt his thoughts. 

Slate hesitantly meets her eyes, scared that he’ll see she’s upset or even angry at him for getting hurt again. He’s instead, shocked to see that she looks deeply troubled. 

It takes her another moment to speak again, this time sounding really nervous and unsure about her words.

“This injury... and all the others you keep getting... I don’t think they’re from accidents like you said they were. Is... Is something else going on... Something you’re not telling me?”

Slate’s eye lights threaten to go out in shock as they flicker in his eye sockets. Sh-shoot! He thought she wouldn’t ever question why he keeps getting hurt, but of course she was going to get suspicious of all these injuries after a while. The ‘accident’ lie was never going to last if his owner kept constantly hurting him all the time. Mia knows he’s not _that_ clumsy after all. 

She can obviously see how uncomfortable he is with the question as she opts to give him a comforting smile and begins to gently rub his back with her thumb. Normally, this movement would make him feel relaxed, but right now he kind of wishes he wasn’t being held by her. She might get furious at him for lying about the ways he got his injuries all this time. What if she hates him for it?

“Hey, it’s ok. You can tell me what’s going on. We’re friends, remember. If you’re in trouble, I can try to help you! I... I really hate seeing you hurt like this everyday... Please Slate, can you tell me what’s going on?”

Slate wrings his hands fearfully, torn about what to tell her. Should he tell her the truth about his human or would she actually care? Is she really that bothered to see him hurt like this? He doesn’t understand why she would be. None of the other humans seem to care when he or his brother are injured. Will she even believe him if he tells her?

He wants to think she will because they’re friends, but what if he’s wrong?

What should he say!?

“I...” He clutches his injured arm closer to his chest, looking away from her as tears fill his eye sockets. He doesn’t want to lose his one human friend over this. 

“Please p-promise me y-you w-won’t get angry at m-me for t-telling y-you t-the t-truth.” His voice trembles as he struggles to keep himself together. He knows he could be making a huge mistake by doing this, but he just can’t continue lying.

Mia nods, her expression completely serious while she uses her fingers to cross her heart as she responds. “Nothing you say will make me angry at you, Slate, trust me. Don’t be afraid of telling me the truth. I just want to help, I promise. Please let me do that for you.”

Slate quickly wipes the tears from his eye sockets before taking a deep breath to calm himself. 

He trusts Mia. She doesn’t treat him like he’s beneath her like all the other humans do and he wants to believe she won’t go back on her word. 

Before Slate can lose his courage he murmurs an explanation to her, just loud enough that she can hear it. “The h-human I l-live w-with. He... h-he um... p-punishes m-me s-sometimes... by h-hitting or k-kicking m-me, w-which often r-results in m-me getting b-badly h-hurt... it’s w-why I’m always g-getting n-new injuries...”

Slate tenses when he’s finished speaking, still slightly fearful on how she’ll take the fact he was lying to her. He’s _almost_ certain that she won’t lash out at him, but he wants to be prepared... just in case.

It takes Mia a moment to process everything he’s said. After finally getting it, she lets out a gasp and covers her mouth with one hand, horrified by what she’s after hearing. 

Slate jumps at the movement and backs away to the edge of her hand, meaning he doesn’t really move very much. The way Mia is staring at him right now is scaring him, since he doesn’t know what she’s thinking. Is she mad? Upset? Disappointed in him? He barely notices that he’s shaking right now, terrified by what she may say or do next.

“Your human is... he’s been hurting you this whole time?” Her voice is barely above a whisper, quiet enough that Slate has to stretch himself up a bit to hear what she’s saying. ”How did I... How could I have not guessed that? I’m so stupid, no wonder you were so scared that first day I met you. Because of him, you th-thought I was g-going to... I just can’t believe I... I...”

Slate is confused yet worried when he sees tears forming in Mia’s eyes and she sniffles. 

Wait... why is she crying!? He didn’t think it would upset her this much! Should he say something else... o-or try to comfort her or what!?

Mia notices that he’s becoming panicked and begins rubbing his back soothingly again. “S-Sorry if I’m making you nervous. I’m not upset or angry at you Slate, I’m... just annoyed at myself, for being such a bad friend.” 

Now Mia is struggling to make eye contact with _him_. Usually, it’s always the other way around. He doesn’t understand why she’s struggling to look at him and apologizing so much. He was the one who was lying after all, so shouldn’t he be the one doing both of those right now? 

Slate decides to remain quiet as Mia continues to question herself, since he’s still not sure why this has gotten her so upset.

“How could I not have known you were getting hurt because of him? I should’ve known he wouldn’t be above hurting a bitty, especially with the way I’ve seen him treating most other people and animals around here. I just can’t believe that I see you everyday and I didn’t think that something was wrong until a moment ago...”

Why is she blaming herself for all this when he was the one who brought it up? Slate doesn’t think she deserves to feel that way because of him. He uses his good hand to squeeze one of her fingers with enough pressure to get her to look at him.

He gives her a small smile when she does so. “Please don’t apologize to me or say you’re a bad friend, because you’re not. I am.” 

His smile fades after he admits that. “After all, I w-was the one who k-kept this from you the whole time... because I th-thought you wouldn’t believe me or you’d get angry b-because I was blaming it on the other h-human. I d-didn’t want to lie to you, but I w-was scared. He n-normally says I deserve these t-types of p-punishments so I... I th-thought you’d be on h-his side.”

Mia frowns, pointing to his injured arm. “No one deserves to ever be hurt like this as a punishment. I don’t care what you did or what you could do to deserve such abuse, it’s wrong for him to hurt you like this.”

It is? He had begun presuming it was normal for bitties to be punished if they disappointed their owners. Both of the humans choose to hurt him and his brother whenever they disobey them after all. His current owner says he deserves it, because he ‘isn’t good enough’ and is always disappointing him. According to him, bad bitties deserved to be punished and Slate knows he’s far from being a good bitty by his owner’s standards...

“But... I’m a terrible bitty, Mia. I’m really s-slow and I can never do _anything_ r-right.” 

He looks down at his scarred phalanges, thinking about all the times he’s messed up and had to deal with the painful consequences of his actions. “The human is always unhappy with me, so he... he says I d-deserve to g-get h-hurt. H-He s-says I’m useless and s-stupid a-and-”

Slate’s breathing becomes erratic and he finds he’s unable to continue as big blue tears begin falling rapidly from his eye sockets. He shakes uncontrollably as he breaks down and curls into a tight ball in Mia's hand, only able to think about how much of a failure he is.

 _He’s_ the reason why his brother fights in the rings and keeps getting hurt, because _he’s_ too weak to even take one single step into the arena without dusting. He couldn’t take one decent hit for Rust if he wanted to!

 _He_ can also _never_ do a _decent_ job for the human either, always doing _something_ wrong despite trying his best for him.

His best is _never_ good enough.

 _He’s_ not good enough.

He’s a _terrible brother._

_An à̸̪̈w̶̞̻͝f̸̪̭̒̀͠ṷ̷̙̥̈̎̅l̷̠̑̌ bitty._

_W̵̩̩̬͒̃ȏ̷̖͕̣̐͘r̷͍̋̌t̵̳̟̫͐̕ḧ̸͕l̶̲̻͖̀͂ệ̴̃s̶̗͆s̷̨̺͑͑̀ͅ!_

_D̸͕͈̚ụ̷̜̗̑m̶̘̩̃̊b̵͕̤͂͗ͅ!_

_P̶̨̩͋a̷̼̮͎̋t̶̝̮͈͂h̶̹̚e̸̱͈͇̓͝t̸̮̿i̶̢͉̫͒c̸̡̺̙̉!_

_Ẅ̶̻́ê̶̦̲͜a̸͈̳̰̐̄k̷͙̞̽ ̵̻̫̃͛͜͝â̶̠̜n̴̡̹̳̿̓d̵̘̯̋̅͝_

“SLATE!” 

Mia’s concerned shout and gentle tap on his good arm help to snap him out of his cynical, negative thoughts with a terrified gasp. His instincts kick in then, making him flinch away from her finger and cover his skull with his arm for protection.

Mia winces at his reaction and she quickly lifts her finger away from him. “S-sorry, I-I wasn’t sure what to d-do, I-.“

She stops frantically trying to apologise suddenly, looking as though an idea has just popped into her head. 

Her voice is a much calmer, yet firmer tone when she addresses him again. “Slate. You need to take some deep, slow breaths to calm down. Just follow my lead, ok? In... and out... and in... and out.”

Slate does as instructed, taking his time with each and every breath as he follows Mia’s example. He begins to feel a little better after a few minutes of this and finds that he’s not shaking as much anymore.

“S-sorry.” He apologizes to the other once he’s calmer and no longer shielding his skull, feeling ashamed for panicking in front of her like that. His emotions really get the better of him sometimes...

“It’s alright, you don’t have to apologize. But... please Slate, just listen to what I’m about to tell you.” 

Mia chooses to make direct eye contact with him before she continues, ensuring that he’ll see how serious she is about whatever it is she wishes to say next.

“I promise that you’re not useless, or stupid, or any of the other mean things that awful man has said about you. You’re so clever and kind-hearted and you’re a really amazing friend who never fails to make me smile. He’s the stupid one for not seeing any of that and treating you like garbage.” 

Does... does she really mean all of that? Slate wipes the remaining tears away from his wide eye sockets and stares up at her in wonder. 

Why is Mia always so nice to him? The compliments she gives him seem so genuine that he actually believes they might be true. Slate finds he’s actually feeling a little better about himself after hearing that from her. He’s really grateful for her kind words.

“The person who takes care of you should be a caring, loving individual, someone who knows how to look after you properly.” Mia explains to him, her voice betraying that she doesn’t think his owner is any of these. ~~He knows he can’t really disagree with her on that. His owner always prefers to show superiority over him than to treat him with any kindness or love.~~

“Does he even give you enough food or other basic necessities, like clothes or a good place to sleep like a bitty house?”

Slate tilts his head in confusion at that last one. “A bitty house?” He can sort of remember the humans talking about those in the adoption center before, but after he and Rust got adopted it was never mentioned by anyone again.

Mia looks rather distraught that he doesn’t seem to even know what it is. “Yeah, I think they’re like your own private space to relax and sleep in sometimes? I’ve never actually seen one, but I know there’s probably much more in it than that. You don’t have one, do you?”

Slate doesn’t entirely understand what she’s talking about. “Is it... kind of like a cage?”

Mia seems to freeze at his words and he wonders if he said something wrong. When she finally shakes her head as an answer, Slate just nods in understanding.

“I don’t have one then. When it comes to food, I um... often h-have to rely on y-you for that... and... the human has never bought me any spare clothes either.” He admits honestly.

Mia puts her hand on her forehead in disbelief. “Why would the adoption center let _anyone_ like him care for a bitty when he clearly doesn’t care about you at all? They should never even let cruel people like him get anywhere near a bitty. You deserve so much better, Slate. There are loads of wonderful, kind people out there that are so much better than the guy you’re with. You can leave and find a better person to stay with. You _need_ to get away from him.”

Oh, how Slate _wishes_ he could... but he doesn’t think he’s just going to let him leave. There’s also no way he could survive long enough on his own to find a ‘better’ owner... if one actually exists that is.

“I don’t think I can, not without knowing where I’d go and I ... I don’t actually know of any nice humans... except you, of course.” He tells her truthfully, seeing as she’s the only one who acts like she cares about him.

Mia smiles a little upon hearing this. “I’m glad you think that, Slate.”

Her eyes widen as an suidea hits her. “Wait, why don’t you stay with me!? We’re already friends and you said before that you trust me! I’m sure I can convince Mum and Dad to let you live with us too. You can get away from that terrible man then and you won’t have to worry about getting stuck with another terrible person since you’ll be with me! I’d make sure to get you all the proper things you need like clothes, food and a space for privacy like a bitty house! I promise I’ll take care of you and you’ll be safe in my home! So what do you think!? Is it a good idea!?”

Slate is seriously taken aback by her sudden excitement and the question. She really wants him to be her bitty? He definitely hadn’t been expecting that offer from her, especially after the fact that he literally pointed out all his flaws and had a breakdown right in front of her.

“You... really want to be my owner?” He asks skeptically. ~~Though he can’t deny the small feeling of hope that’s blooming in his soul at the offer.~~

“Yeah! But obviously I’d treat you better than your other human. You’d be allowed to do whatever you want! If you want to talk or hang out with me you can, but if you ever want some time to yourself, then I’d give you plenty of space. You deserve to be able to do what makes you happy after all. Oh and I definitely would _never_ put you in a cage. That man you live with now clearly doesn’t treat you with proper respect if that’s where you have to sleep every night. I’m sure it’s not very comfortable for you... we’d definitely be able to get you some place more to your liking for you to sleep in if you agree. So, what do you say?” She looks very excited about the idea.

All of it sounds way too good to be true, but Slate has to admit he’s tempted by the offer. If he says yes, he can get away from his angry owner and won’t have to deal with any more of his outbursts, orders, insults and abuse. Mia would probably be nicer to him too and at least he’d be given praise and affection by her on occasion, something he finds he really craves from his owner at times.

But... he knows there’s no way he’s going to be able to leave the human anytime soon...

Slate scrunches his eye sockets closed before answering, afraid of seeing the hurt on her face when he tells her no. “I... I can’t... I’m sorry, Mia.” 

When he manages to get the courage to take a glance at her face again, he sees that Mia’s smile has dropped entirely. There’s clear confusion and sadness written all over her face. “But, why not... I thought...”

“It’s not because of you.” Slate assures her. “I just... I have to go back. There’s... an important reason I have to stay there...”

“But why!? What is it!? What could possibly be so important that you’d go back to continually get hurt!?”

Slate grimaces, hearing the frustration evident in her tone of voice. There is only one reason he goes back there everyday of course; to be able to ~~hopefully~~ see his brother at the end of the week. It’s not like the human has anything else of importance that he’d go back for.

Should he tell her about Rust then? 

Maybe... he should just... tell her everything? 

Rust wouldn’t approve of this, he knows that, but... he doesn’t want to keep all this hidden from Mia any longer. He feels _so_ guilty for hiding so many secrets from her when she’s so open to him about everything. 

She deserves to know why he can’t leave the human, because he can’t abandon his brother.

Over the next ten minutes, he recalls the majority of what happened to him and Rust after they left the adoption center, firstly explaining how the human fooled them into trusting him there before revealing his true colors when they got into his house, where he immediately locked them in a cage and explained what their life would be like from that point on. 

Slate talked a little bit about the fighting rings, though not in great detail, not wanting to mention the awful things his brother has to do to keep him safe. 

Finally, he explained how he ended up with this new human and how he had met up with her. He left out some details like the collar and how exactly he got some of the injuries.

The whole time he talked, Mia remained quiet, listening attentively to every word. Slate couldn’t really tell exactly what she was feeling, since her face remained blank while he spoke. 

By the time he’d finished, she had become quite pale in appearance. Her mouth now hangs slightly agape in what Slate can only presume is shock.

“So... you’ve been separated from your brother by force... and he has to fight in one of those awful rings to protect you?”

Awful? He’s never heard any human call the rings that before.

“Y-Yeah... it must be nearly two months since he started in the rings and we’ve been separated for about a week and a half now, though I did see him once in that time... I really m-miss him.” He mutters that last part more to himself than to her, but Mia still hears it anyway.

She lets out a sad sounding sigh. “I bet you do... I don’t have a sibling as you know, but I know I’d be heartbroken if I did and was forcefully separated from them.”

She takes a small pause, appearing nervous all of a sudden.

“Do you... want a hug, Slate?”

The Baby Blue bitty nods quickly in answer. A hug sounded like a really good idea right about now. He can tell that they’re both in need of one at this moment.

Mia brings him close to her chest and cuddles him, choosing to also lightly massage the back of his skull with her fingers while she’s at it.

Slate can’t help but close his eyesockets while he enjoys the careful strokes that she does on his skull. Two weeks ago, he could never imagine himself to be this relaxed being held. He guesses he’s getting used to the idea that Mia isn’t going to start squeezing or hurting him out of nowhere. 

“I’m really sorry that you and your brother have had to deal with all of that. There might be a way to get you both out of it though. Do you know how to get to your brother from here?” 

Both the apology and question catch Slate completely off-guard. He opens his eye sockets and stares up at her, curious how knowing this information will get the two of them away from the rings. Is that actually possible for them? 

When the human had walked to the other house before with him in his hand, Slate hadn’t really been focusing on the direction he had gone. At the time he had to keep his attention on his breathing and _not_ panicking after all, so he doesn’t actually know how to locate his brother from here.

“I... no, I have no idea... How can knowing that help get the two of us away from the rings though?”

“Bitty fighting rings are illegal, Slate.” Mia explains to him. “It’s extremely wrong for people to force your kind to fight one another just for entertainment, so we have laws against it here.”

The Baby Blue bitty is confused at that information. “Really? Most humans that I’ve seen seem to think it’s ok...” 

“It’s definitely not ok. If I knew where your brother was, we could try to get the police involved and they could arrest the guy who separated the two of you and reunite you with your brother. Neither of you would have to deal with the rings anymore. You’d both be free and safe then.”

No more fighting rings? That would be a dream come true for the both of them, being able to live with each other without constant fear or pain. Is such a life possible?

Slate looks over to the garden fence and instantly deflates. Maybe it is, but he can’t be fantasizing about it now. He knows he has to go back soon. 

“Mia... it’s a good idea, but we can’t do it right now because I have to leave. I’m s-sorry, I’ll see you again tomorrow ok?”

He hops down from her hand onto the grass below. He’s only taken two steps in the direction of the fence before Mia’s arm is suddenly in front of him, blocking his path.

“Mia, wh-“ He completely freezes when he sees the panic written all over her face.

“Slate, p-please don’t go back there.” He’s taken aback by the sound of desperation in her voice. “I know you’re going back for your brother, I understand that, but I’m sure we can find him together if you stay here! We can go search for him! You don’t need to go back there and get hurt ever again!”

Slate had not been expecting this kind of response from Mia at all. He knows she wants to help him and he’s grateful for that, but now she’s threatening to stop him from returning to the human in order to keep him safe. He has to admit that he’s slightly scared Mia will try to force him to stay. All that talk about letting him make his own choices would be a complete and utter lie then...

He has to make her understand why he needs to do this, then she’ll most likely allow him to go.

“I really do have to go back. If I don’t, I know the human will come looking for me and he’ll easily find me here before we get anywhere close to finding Rust.” ~~Especially if he decides to use the collar against him.~~ ”If I endure it for a bit longer, there’s a better chance to find out where Rust is and then rescue him from there before I attempt to run from my owner.”

She looks skeptical about this, so Slate decides to explain it in greater detail.

“When I visit my brother again in two days, I can pay close attention to my surroundings and the direction the house is in. Then I can show you and you can get the police involved. That way we can both be sure of this plan’s success!”

He also doesn’t want to go ahead with this plan without Rust being aware of it as well. If his brother doesn’t agree to it... well, Slate’s not _entirely_ sure what he’ll do then, so hopefully he can get him to approve...

“I’ll be fine for another two days, I’ve lasted this long already. Although if this is to work, you have to let me go _now_ before the human gets home and notices I’m gone. I promise I’ll come see you tomorrow again. Please... you have to let me go back.”

Mia holds her ground for another moment longer as the two stare at each other. Eventually, she lets up and lifts her arm out of his path.

Slate shakily smiles at her in gratitude. “Thank you. I promise I’ll be ok... just don’t go near the human or the police for now until I’m ready. Everything will be alright.”

Mia doesn’t respond verbally, choosing instead to nod as she looks away, unable to look him in the eye socket. He feels incredibly guilty for making her so upset.

Slate walks up to the girl and awkwardly attempts to hug her leg with the one arm that works, hoping it’ll comfort her a little. “Nothing bad is going to happen in the next few days.” ~~Is he trying to convince her or himself of that, he wonders.~~ “I’ll be ok in that time and then we’ll be able to save my brother. It’ll be worth it, you’ll see.”

Mia wipes the tears from her eyes using the sleeve of her school uniform, before she quickly strokes his skull for a second. Slate enjoys the soft touch for a moment but is once again quickly brought back to reality as she stands up. If only it could last a tiny longer...

“S-See you t-tomorrow then.” Mia takes a step back towards her house and attempts a smile at him, but Slate can tell it’s forced. 

He hates that he’s the reason for her unhappiness, but this is for the best...

Right?

“Yeah... I’ll be back at the same time as usual. Bye Mia.” 

Mia slowly walks back to her house, choosing to glance back at him every few steps. It seems like she’s forcing herself to move to the door and a couple of times, Slate is sure she’s going to just run back and scoop him up. It’s extremely obvious she’s tempted to do it.

He decides he should probably go before she really does change her mind about letting him leave ~~and before he also loses his bravery.~~

Thankfully, he recently discovered a large hole along the bottom of the fence that an animal must have made at some point, so he doesn’t need to climb it anymore. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to right now anyway...

He’s deep in thought as he walks back into his own yard, wondering just how much telling her everything is going to affect his and Rust’s futures and if it was the right thing to do.

Is she mad at him for not accepting the deal she offered?

He shakes his skull of that thought as he keeps moving through the yard. Even if she is, she gets why this has to be done and is supporting his decision.

She’s letting him choose to do what he decides and he’s extremely thankful for that.

Mia truly does care about him.

That thought fills him with enough hope to step back inside the house, ready to face the human again.

He clenches his fists with resolve. Another two days here, that’s all.

This plan has to work...

Because if it doesn’t, there most likely won’t be another chance for them to escape this ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Slate returns to endure the human for just a little longer for his brother's sake. Unfortunately... Rust won't be waiting for him at the other house in two days time though...
> 
> Whoops...
> 
> He definitely won't react well to that news... :/
> 
> Just to say as well that Mia has little to no clue on how to deal with someone who is having a panic attack, so she makes a few mistakes this time around. 
> 
> But yes, excited for the next few chapters! 
> 
> Oh and "Bittybones in need of a good home..." will be the very next thing I update! Promise!
> 
> Please feel free to comment and have an awesome day!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> It’s been a long time since I posted two updates in the same week but I somehow managed to do it. I’ve done one for each work in this series! Yay!
> 
> Back to Rust's P.O.V but I presume ye know that by now.
> 
> Happy reading!

Rust anxiously hugs his knees close to his chest as he watches the door closely, expecting one of the human staff to come through here any minute.

After waking up from whatever the humans had used in the monster candy to make him fall unconscious, he had discovered that he was in some new cage on the medical table that they had examined him on earlier. 

Like the carrier he had been in before, it has a cushioned floor that seems designed for comfort. He’d also been provided with a bitty-sized pillow and blanket that he had found himself snuggling into when he had first awoken. He had to admit he slept comfortably and didn’t wake up with any of the usual aches he normally gets after sleeping on the cold, hard, metal flooring of the cage in his old house.

The one who did all those tests on him, Ava if he remembers correctly, was quick to greet him when he woke and had apologized many times for the way they knocked him out, saying it had to be done in order to remove the collar from around his neck vertebrae safely and efficiently. He hadn’t actually noticed it was gone until she had pointed it out like that. 

When they said they’d be removing the collar, he’d presumed they were just replacing it or giving it another stupid upgrade, not getting rid of it altogether. His neck vertebrae feels bare without it, but Rust is thrilled that it’s gone. He hopes they won’t try to put another one on him soon.

He’d been so focused on the collar’s absence, he didn’t pay any attention to the rest of the human’s conversation. She had really startled him when she picked up his pen, so much so that he had immediately stood up in a defensive position and formed a long sharpened bone club in his hand on instinct. He stared at it for a couple of seconds, bewildered that he actually had full access to his magic outside of a fight in the rings. 

But then he noticed that he was being closely watched by the human and immediately got rid of it, slightly fearful of her reaction to seeing the weapon in his hand. He wanted to attempt an escape when nobody was watching so he’d have more of a chance at success, not now when it would most likely end up with him being given another _wonderful_ magic suppressant collar.

Thankfully she didn’t show any sign that she was bothered by his use of magic. She had instead taken him to a new room that was much more spacious than the last. 

This room is where he’ll apparently be staying for a while and he was told there are other bitties here who share similar backgrounds to him.

It hadn’t taken him long to notice the other bitties in the room. All of them have been placed either alone or in pairs in similar enclosures to his own along the back wall. Each pen seems to have its own slot on one of multiple shelves. Bitties in adjacent cages can’t see each other due to the way the shelf has been built, most likely so they’re able to have privacy and won’t have to worry about their neighbors annoying them. They’re only able to look at what’s ahead of them.

Most bitties didn’t seem to react to the human’s arrival at all, but there were some who growled or shouted insults at the both of them when she got close. Rust noticed a few leaning against the doors of their enclosures and scowling at him. He definitely recognized one or two of them from the rings after noticing their unique scars. He grimaced upon seeing them, realizing he was the one who probably gave them some of those and felt immense guilt because of it.

There were also a few very timid bitties, who cowered in the farthest corner of their cells, looking terrified of both the human and him. Rust felt sorry for them, knowing exactly what kind of hardships they must’ve had to deal with from previous owners to leave them with this amount of terror and trauma.

Almost every type of skeleton bitty that he knows of seems to be in this one room. Edgys, Bosses, Sansys, Papys, Soft Bones, heck there’s even a few other Lil Bros and a Baby Blue or two in here. Have all these bitties suffered like him at the hands of terrible people?

Rust remained silent as his cage was placed into one of the empty slots on a lower shelf, quite close to the ground and locked into place. He didn’t want to make any extra enemies that would rat him out to the staff should he make an escape attempt later, nor did he want to frighten any of the already jumpy, panicky bitties by saying anything.

Before leaving, the woman had opened a small hatch in the cage (sadly not big enough for him to fit through) and gave him some new clothes to change into, much to his surprise. It was just the standard white t-shirt and athletic shorts that all bitties are usually found wearing in the adoption center, but he was pleased to receive them. He hasn’t worn anything clean in _sooo_ long. She mentioned something else about food being given to them later while he looked at the clothes and had turned to leave the room then.

When the door had closed and he was sure she was no longer near the room, he had snatched up the outfit and began quickly changing into it, using the blanket to cover himself while he did so. No other bitties could see him at that moment, but he still wanted to be careful and keep hidden from view just in case.

Afterwards, he had sat in the corner for about ten minutes, wondering if anyone was going to walk in and see that he was about to attempt an escape. It had appeared that no one would be coming in for a while. Most of the bitties around him had fallen silent and settled down after the woman’s departure, though he could still hear some murmuring going on. He guessed that meant nobody was about to walk in on him unexpectedly.

Having decided that he’d like to attempt a quick escape, Rust had conjured up a sharp bone with his magic, similar to the one from earlier. It felt strong and heavy in his hand, the perfect tool for getting himself out of there.

If he was lucky, a strong enough hit to the mesh would either break the sides of the cage or greatly weaken them so he’d be able to get out easily. If that failed, he’d just have to attempt to pry open the mesh bit by bit and make a large enough hole to squeeze through, which would be quite time consuming but would hopefully get him out eventually.

He saw no point in trying to be quiet in his escape. There’s no way that busting open a metal door could be done silently after all.

Bracing himself for the impact, he had powerfully thrusted his weapon against the mesh, causing it to clatter loudly in contact. He heard a few of the nearby bitties cry out in alarm, while others questioned what was going on. Rust ignored them, choosing instead to stare wide-eyed at the area of the cage he had just hit. There wasn’t even a scratch on it! Maybe he just wasn’t hitting it hard enough?

So he tried again. 

And again. 

...

And again. 

With each hit he became more desperate to succeed. Any other cage would be falling apart from his brutal attacks, so why wasn’t this one!? He needs to get out of here! Why wasn’t anything he tried working!?

Meanwhile, the other bitties in the room groaned and yelled in annoyance.

“NOT THIS NONSENSE AGAIN!” Some Boss to his right had grumbled loudly. “I DEMAND THE BITTY WHO IS DOING THAT TO CEASE THAT RACKET AT ONCE!”

That didn’t stop Rust’s brutal onslaught of attacks.

“Hey new guy, keep it down, would ya? I’m trying to take a nap up here.” A Sansy had shouted from somewhere above him.

Rust kept going.

Some other bitty lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“That ain’t gonna work, genius!” An Edgy informed him from his left side. “Don’t ya think we all haven’t tried ta get outta here like that? It’s a waste of time. You’re stuck in here like us until ya get adopted, so deal with it.”

The thought of that had just put him into even more of a panicked frenzy. He’d been completely exhausted and panting for breath by that point, yet he still hit the side of the cage with everything he had, trying to find a weak spot.

“Tch, fine, don’t listen ta me then. Just know that you ain’t ever gonna be leavin here by attemptin ta bash your cell to bits.” The Edgy yelled over the noise he’d been making.

Rust had continued for at least another two minutes, his strikes becoming weaker and weaker until finally, his legs had buckled underneath him and he collapsed onto the floor, completely spent of all his energy. He gripped his skull tightly in his hands as he lay there for a few minutes, gasping for air. 

He’d failed.

Even with full access to his magic he still couldn’t escape from the humans. ~~Of course he couldn’t, why did he ever think he could? They won’t ever let him escape this life.~~

What’s going to happen to Slate without him? Tears had welled up in his eye sockets as he thought about his brother, the one who promised wouldn’t leave him no matter what. But now the opposite had occurred instead and he’d been the one to abandon his brother by seemingly vanishing without a trace. Slate will probably be really worried about him when he learns what happened to his human. Would his owner even tell him? 

He has no idea what the human might do with the Baby Blue bitty if he decides he’s not worth keeping. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought of him dusting Slate. He realized he can’t even be sure if his brother is even still alive right now, which made him let out an involuntary whimper in despair.

“LIL BRO. PLEASE, DON’T TRY BREAKING OUT AGAIN.” A Papy had called out to him after his outburst, thankfully interrupting him from his pessimistic thoughts. “IF THE HUMANS SEE YOU ACTING VIOLENTLY, THEY’LL PLACE YOU INTO ISOLATION FOR A WHILE TO GET YOU TO CALM DOWN. IT’S... NOT VERY NICE BEING STUCK IN THERE...” Several bitties around him murmured in agreement to that statement.

Rust didn’t listen to any of the other bitties that had tried offering different pieces of advice to him after that. Instead, he had slowly pushed himself up off the floor and moved as far away from the door as possible, knowing he’d be too exhausted to stay awake much longer and not wanting to sleep by the door in case someone caught him off guard there.

He fell unconscious the moment he’d gotten there.

He’s not sure how long he must have been out for before he woke up again, but the sound of bitties yelling and footsteps approaching made him immediately alert. 

The lady from earlier was back, but she hadn’t come to see him this time. She took out a Sansy from a higher shelf, who didn’t actually seem to be too bothered by her presence. Unlike the other bitties he’d seen, he didn’t cower away or growl at her for getting too close. He even had a lazy smile on his face, like he was happy that he was being picked out? Rust found the Sansy’s reaction really weird...

Prior to leaving with the bitty, the woman had told them that someone else would be coming along shortly to feed them lunch.

Rust has been peering warily outside of his enclosure ever since then, waiting for this other human to arrive. He doesn’t want to be caught off guard when they get here.

The bitties around him are getting antsy for some reason. Supposedly, the human is late with their food and they aren’t too happy about it. He really doesn’t get why they’re getting so riled up though. Are they really that annoyed that their lunch is a little late? Back with his old owner, he could never be sure when or even if he was going to fed in a day. How do they know for definite it’s late, what if the staff here just decided they aren’t worth feeding? Rust slouches a little more against the wall of his cage at the idea. He wouldn’t be surprised if that is the case...

The Lil Bro bitty gets frightened not even a second later when the door is abruptly thrown open and a young, stressed looking man enters. He looks completely worn-out in Rust’s eyes. His hair is messy, his clothes are disorderly and he’s taking a moment to catch his breath as if he just ran all the way here.

The room erupts with voices when he arrives, the others demanding explanations of where he’s been and what took him so long to get here. 

The Lil Bro is astounded by their boldness, knowing that complaining at or back talking a human _always_ ends badly. They have to be out of their minds to speak so openly to him, like they’re actually allowed to have a say in this matter. 

Rust expects the human will be furious at them. He’ll probably threaten to leave the room and let them all go hungry if they don’t shut up soon. ~~That’s what would happen if he was back at his old place anyway.~~

But that doesn’t happen. The guy doesn’t appear angered by all the yelling, in fact it looks like... he feels guilty? 

He let’s out a sigh, motioning for silence. “I know, I know you guys, I’m sorry. I said I wouldn’t be late this time, but I got held out up front. It’s very busy out there today. I’ll make it up to ye later, ok?”

Rust blinks, wondering if he just heard that right. He’s... apologizing to them because he didn’t get them their food on time? Why would he care if he’s late and why is he ok with getting yelled at by the other bitties? Nothing makes sense to Rust here and that fact both terrifies and intrigues him at the same time.

Lots of grumbling can be heard around the room, but nobody speaks up again as the man approaches their pens. He starts by feeding the bitties on the top shelf, making his way from left to right before moving down to the next row.

Rust listens closely as he speaks to each bitty for a moment while giving them food, sounding friendly yet gentle. He spends about a minute at each enclosure, trying to have a conversation with each of the bitties. He’s met with silence most of the time, but some of them do decide to respond and chatter with him.

It takes him about fifteen minutes to get to Rust. The Lil Bro narrows his eye sockets distrustfully at the man when he looks in at him through the mesh. 

The human responds by giving him a big grin in return. “So you’re our newest addition here, huh. You got a name, buddy?”

Buddy? Is he serious right now? Does this guy really think he’s going to be chummy with him just because he’s giving him a bite to eat? Rust refuses to give him the satisfaction of even doing an eyelight roll.

After about ten seconds of silence, the man shrugs. “That’s cool if you don’t want to say anything. Definitely won’t be the first or last time a bitty chooses to ignore me.” He lets out a small laugh. “You hungry? Here, I’ll open up your enclosure now.”

Despite the warning, Rust still flinches and chooses to press himself against the mesh on the opposite side when the other begins opens the door, fearful he’ll be grabbed if he gets too close. His breath hitches and he feels himself trembling against his will. 

So much for not showing the humans here any weaknesses...

“Whoa, easy there, buddy.” The other has paused in his movements and is giving him a concerned look. “It’s alright, I’m not going to touch you, I’m just going to give you these.”

He opens his gloved hand to reveal a couple of small, white tablets on his palm. Rust recognizes them immediately, remembering that he and Slate were given these to eat in the adoption center a while back. They aren’t exactly appetizing, but they’re much better than some of the trash he ate back when he was with his old owner.

“Yeah, I know they’re not the most tasty option...” The other admits as if he knows that was what Rust was thinking about. “... but they say it’s good for your bone strength and magic levels, so my boss insists I give them to you... although I might bring something better later which will have to remain a secret since I’m not supposed to sneak proper food back here for you. You’ll have to keep quiet about it like the other bitties in here, so if anyone asks, I’ve just been giving you these wonderful pellet things, ok?”

He smirks and gives him a wink that Rust hardly has any reaction to. It does help to calm his nerves a little though, mainly because he’s trying to figure out what this guy’s deal is. He’s been completely thrown off guard by the way he’s acting. Is this some kind of trick to get him to like him?

Watching Rust’s movements carefully, the human places the tablets near the entrance of the pen so he doesn’t scare him further. He also gives him a small cup of water. 

While his right hand is in the enclosure, the Lil Bro notices that further up the other’s arm, there are a number of small cuts, scrapes and scars present all over the place. He can’t help but stare at them for a moment, speculating what he could’ve done to get them. He believes he has a plausible theory of how he might have gotten them, but doesn’t understand why he’d allow that to happen, especially so many times.

The other catches him gazing at his lower arm a little later. “Oh are you admiring the collection of scars I’ve picked up from my time working here?” He says jokingly.

Rust quickly averts his eye lights, looking down at his feet instead. He wonders if he’s going to be in trouble for gawking at the other like he just did.

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t mind you looking.” He holds his arm a little higher, choosing to examine the marks himself while Rust looks on out of the corner of his eye sockets, somewhat curious about his injuries. “Half of the staff here wonder why I still choose to come back each day considering all of the times I’ve been bitten, clawed at and stabbed with bone attacks by bitties who have been rescued from bad situations like yourself. I can’t fault any of you for lashing out at me, considering all the things you’ve been through with other humans. That’s why I never throw in the towel no matter what pain I have to go through, because I want to help you all recover from your experiences and show you that not all humans are bad.”

Rust had guessed the marks might have been made by several different types of bitty attacks, since they’re the right shape and size to match them. He’s amazed by how little this guy seems to be care about the fact his arm has been greatly scarred by others like him. Isn’t the other aware that he could easily add to his list of injuries if he felt like it? Does he not care about his own safety when dealing with them or is he just an idiot? 

Probably an idiot if he thinks he’s going to pity him because of it and will just accept the apparent ‘help’ he’s offering. 

The watch on the human’s left wrist beeps suddenly, making Rust jump at the sound. The employee checks it and turns off the noise before giving Rust an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ve got to finish up in here quickly and get back out front, but I’ll be back later with better food for you. Enjoy your lunch, Lil Bro!”

He goes on to feed and speak to a few more bitties, leaving the room after another five minutes. 

Rust waits until then to grab the tablets and the drink, though he finds himself intrigued by the employee and his behavior, not understanding why he’s allowing himself to be attacked by the other bitties. He’s so used to humans complaining and threatening him if he even makes an attempt to hurt them, yet this one isn’t for some reason, since he understands why they’re lashing out. Why wouldn’t the employee threaten them if he’s aware he could get hurt? He’s really confused about the human’s priorities...

Rust shakes his head of all those thoughts with a scowl. Why should he care about this random employee and his stupid decisions? He isn’t supposed to be becoming all buddy-buddy with this human, he’s meant to be concentrating on getting out of here and finding his brother.

Maybe eating something will help him think more clearly? Rust picks up the first tablet and after studying it for a moment, pops it into his mouth and lets it dissolve. 

Yep, it’s extremely bland, just like he remembers. Still, it’s better than the rancid food he’s gotten used to.

As he eats, Rust just can’t help but let his mind wander once again to the strange employee. It’s just so weird to him that a human would be so unaffected by being bitten, clawed or stabbed by a bitty. He doesn’t appear to hold any grudges against any bitties for it either, which is perhaps what Rust finds is the strangest thing of all about him. He just seemed... cheerful doing his job. It makes Rust almost believe that his words are genuine.

Almost.

He’ll be keeping an eye socket on this peculiar human in the near future while he comes up with a new escape plan. 

Perhaps he’ll be able to figure out if the human is actually genuinely nice then?

Heh. Rust highly doubts he’ll turn out to be better than all the others, but it’ll be interesting to see how long he can keep this facade going for.

And if he is like them... then it won’t last long...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m excited for the next update =) ~~Yes you should probably be concerned cos I only use this emoji when I’m writing angst scenarios.~~
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments below!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - PLEASE READ!!!  
> Hi! So um... fair warning that this chapter is pretty dark at points. I’m going to leave you guys with some trigger warnings and you can decide if you want to read it or not. I’m going to leave a summary of the entire chapter in the end notes for anyone who needs it.
> 
> Warnings in case you need them:
> 
> Violence  
> Self-depreciating thoughts  
> Abuse  
> Hurt/No Comfort  
> Panic Attacks  
> Losing Hope  
> Broken bones (and description of how it happens)
> 
> Good luck reading this :’/.

Slate didn’t mean for this to happen...

He’s meant to be having his daily visit with Mia now, but instead, he’s been shut back in his cage. 

Of course the pain in his arm just _had_ to worsen when he got back yesterday. The human had become impatient with how slow he was being and had furiously stormed into the kitchen, yelling at him to hurry up. Slate had been terrified when the other’s eyes had locked on to the crack in his ulna, expecting him to be more angry now that he could see how useless he was going to be until he could be healed. Wanting to avoid the humans eye contact at all costs, he alternatively chose to look at his feet and cowered with fear. He was sure he was about to be hit or thrown across the room in the next few seconds and had closed his eye sockets to be prepared for the blow.

Instead, he was surprised that the human had just scoffed, grumbling something about how pitifully weak and fragile bitties are before roughly grabbing and throwing him back into his cage in the basement. 

Slate had wondered for a while if his owner was going to grab him something to help heal the crack in his ulna, like bandages or maybe even monster candy if he was lucky. 

But the human never came back even once to check on him. He should’ve known the human doesn’t care enough to waste any of his resources on him.

It was yesterday evening when he’d been locked in here and he hasn’t seen his owner since then. He didn’t even come to fetch him this morning like he usually would. 

Did the human just completely forget about him or did he presume he wouldn’t be able to function properly because of his unusable arm?

Whatever the reason, Slate is sure he’s going to be stuck inside here for the rest of the day because of his stupid injury. 

Worst of all, he won’t be able to keep his promise to Mia! Will she get really worried when he doesn’t show up at all today? What excuse will he give her tomorrow?

...

Will he even be let out of here tomorrow!?

Slate rests his skull tiredly against the mesh at the side of the cage with a defeated sigh, trying to wipe away the tears that are threatening to spill out of his eye sockets. 

Why does something always have to go wrong and ruin everything when he thinks things are finally going to get better? Every time Slate is able to feel some hope for himself and the future, it’s almost immediately snatched from him at a moment’s notice. All he needed was to work a few more days and keep the human in a good mood to take him to his brother. Then with Mia’s help he could’ve finally gotten out of here. Now he doesn’t even know how long it’ll be before he’s allowed out of this room, because his human thinks he’s too broken to do anything. ~~Slate knows in his soul that that assumption isn’t entirely untrue...~~

He takes a quick, unobservant glance at the cage’s door, already knowing there’s probably no point in even attempting to open it. The padlock the human placed on the door is keeping him trapped inside after all. Slate’s not strong enough to break it by himself, especially in the state he’s in now.

If only he had the key to unlock it... Sadly, the human’s not dumb enough to just have it conveniently lying around somewhere in here where the bitty can reach it. His owner always keeps it on him at all times it seems...

Wait...  
Slate squints at the padlock when he notices something off about it, blinking a few times to make sure his mind isn’t playing some kind of cruel trick on him. After a few seconds of staring, he lets out an astounded gasp as Slate realizes what he’s seeing is real!

The padlock hasn’t been closed properly and is just hanging there still unlocked!

It appears the human didn’t actually lock his cage before he left, he simply put it on the cages door and left it like that! Most likely, he’d either been too annoyed or too much in a hurry to notice he hadn’t locked it properly.

All Slate has to do if he wants to get out is reach through the mesh with his hand and lift the padlock away from the door. It’ll be difficult using just the one arm, but it certainly won’t be impossible! It most likely won’t even take him too long to do it, even with the handicap.

He hurriedly approaches the door with a new found energy, now feeling optimistic that he can leave the basement today.

He can get out. He’ll be able to go to see Mia!

But...  
Slate hesitates as he reaches his arm out through the mesh, pausing in his movements as he thinks. Leaving the cage would be a big risk... 

What if the human came downstairs to find he isn’t here? He’d be in a massive amount of trouble when he got back...

But... his owner always leaves the house around this time of day for a few hours and he’s almost certain he heard a door slam earlier, indicating he may have left already. He’s sure he won’t notice if he’s only gone for a bit and once he’s back, it’ll appear as though he never left.

Maybe he can make this trip a short one just in case and hope Mia understands his urgency to get back?

His mind made up, Slate confidently grabs ahold of the bottom of the padlock and pushes it away from the door so that it falls onto the table with a small clatter. He waits a moment to see if there’s any sound of movement around the house, before he pushes the cage door open with a small shove. 

Smiling to himself, he lightly steps out of the cage and onto the table, making sure to keep his footsteps quiet on the hard, wooden table. Breaking out of his prison was surprisingly easy enough to do and he’s pretty proud he accomplished that by himself.

Looking back at the cage, he wonders how exactly he’ll be able to close the door again when he comes back later so the human won’t figure out he left it for a short period of time. He could possibly attempt to stick his hand out through the mesh to grab the padlock and put it back in the right place, but he has a feeling this will be way harder to do than opening it.

Slate supposes that he’ll just have to cross that bridge when he comes to it. He’s wasting way too much time standing around and thinking about it.

Before he figures any of that out, he needs to visit Mia quickly, let her know that he’s okay and then get back here as soon as possible.

Slate hops down off the table and onto the floor, still able to feel a small ache in his leg when he lands. Thankfully, it feels much better than before, most likely due to the healing he’s been getting from the food that Mia offers him everyday. He’ll need to eat some good food for his arm to heal up too, though perhaps he could even ask her to buy him some monster can-!

Slate freezes at about the halfway point from the cage to his exit, convinced he’s just heard some noise from the floor above him. He stays completely still for around ten seconds, listening out for the human. He’s way too terrified to take another step.

After a minute of hearing nothing but his own bones rattling and shaky breathing, Slate convinces himself the noise was just a part of his tortured imagination. The time limit he has is obviously causing him to be on edge...

Slate continues walking forward towards his exit once more. He almost feels like laughing about how nervous he is right now, since he’s clearly hearing things that aren’t there.

The human is long gone by now. There’s no way... he’s...

Slate’s footsteps ground to a halt again, his skull whipping around so he’s facing the door.

He knows the noises he’s hearing now are definitely not a part of his imagination.

The human really _is_ still here.

And he’s just arrived at the outside of the basement door _right now_ , about to come in once he finds the right key to unlock it. Slate can already hear the sound of his keys jangling from his position on the floor.

Oh stars... why...?

He doesn’t even get the chance to consider what he’s going to do before the human has opened the door and entered the room, his eyes immediately landing on Slate’s empty cage. His owner curses under his breath, his face contorting with rage upon realizing he’s escaped. He immediately begins scouring the room for the Baby Blue bitty, making Slate aware of just how much he screwed up.

He manages to take a couple of wobbly steps back towards his one escape route out of this nightmare, but the movement catches the human’s attention and allows him to spot the bitty’s shaking form.

Slate can’t stop a whine from escaping his throat when the other grins down at him like he’s a predator who’s just spotted his next meal.

“There you are~.” His words are filled with malice and fury, making the Baby Blue shiver in pure terror. 

He continues to back away more slowly now, but the the human sees this and snarls at him warningly.

“ _Where_ exactly do you think _you’re_ going? You’re supposed to be in your cage since you’re apparently so injured right now, _not_ wandering around the place as you please.” 

The human holds up a small brown bag for the bitty to see. “I had decided to be nice to you for a change and bring you some food and other things to help with your injury, but this little escape attempt of yours shows me you really don’t deserve the kindness I was going to show you. You’re certainly not getting any sympathy from me after this. Now, you better come to me quickly or el-!”

Slate doesn’t really think about what he’s doing when his owner takes a step forward towards him. His conscience just screams at him to get away from the human, so he instinctively bolts for the exit without thinking. 

“You little shit! Get back here _right now!_ ”

The Baby Blue bitty ignores his owners screams as he reaches the hole before the other can catch him. He hurriedly goes through, knowing the human won’t be able to grab him once he’s out of there.

He quivers from the encounter as he stands outside the hole and takes some fast breaths, wanting to take a little bit of time to recover.

It’s only after his adrenaline rush ends that Slate realizes just how much he’s after messing up. He’s shown his owner the hidden way to get out of the house, his one secret exit that he needs to escape from this house of torments for a little while everyday. No doubt the human has moved all the boxes and other junk that had Slate’s exit hidden from his view and is examining it right now. 

He can barely believe how stupid he just was, running away from the human like that.

Why did he do that?!

The human is _really_ going to hurt him when he gets his hands on him now, all because he ran away from him like an idiot! What on earth was he thinking, completely disobeying his human like that!? If there’s one thing he should’ve learned from being stuck here, it’s that he _never_ , under no circumstances, pisses off the human further when he’s already angry. Slate knows his owner was already livid by the time he decided to take the brilliant decision to dart away from him.

He has no idea what he’s going to do next. Should he go back into the house and hope the human will show him mercy if he acts feeble enough!? Or... should he just run, attempt to get as far away as possible and try to survive it alone!? Neither option sounds like it will end very well for him...

Before he even has the chance of thinking those options through, Slate hears a familiar beeping that makes his soul skip a beat.

Looking at his reflection in a nearby puddle on the ground, Slate sees with terror that he isn’t just imagining the sound. 

An orange light is blinking on his collar as it lets out a few small beeps every couple of seconds. This is the first and probably only warning he’s going to receive before the collar... will...

Slate knows there’s only one response to this that will stop it from being used on him, since his owner uses this scare tactic frequently when he wants something urgently from him. He has no doubt the human will actually go ahead with the threat this time though if he isn’t quick enough for him.

He needs to get back inside the house quickly or he’s going to be in for a world of pain.

“ _ **Bitty.**_ ”. Slate hears the human calling from the other side of the wall, causing him to anxiously swallow a lump of fear down his throat. He doesn’t think he’s ever heard the other sound this mad before and knowing that that anger is directed at him causes tremors to occur all over his body.

“I know you’re just outside this hole since I can hear your collar beeping out there. You better get your sorry ass back inside this house right now or I might just have to start pushing _extra buttons_ on this remote. I’ll give you ten more seconds to come back in by yourself and _maybe_ I’ll reconsider your punishment, _or_ you can stay out there for a little while longer if you want to, just to see what happens when you _really_ piss me off.”

Slate stands there petrified, knowing from prior experience how hurt he’ll be if he doesn’t get back into the house by the time the human’s countdown is finished and ends up being shocked. ~~It won’t be much better for him if he goes back inside though, so perhaps running is still the better option.~~

“Ten.”

The bitty lets out a whimper as the countdown is started.

“Nine.”

He looks around the yard in blind panic, wondering if there’s someplace he can go, if there’s _anywhere_ he can be safe from his owner’s wrath.

“Eight.”

His eye lights land on a familiar fence. _Mia’s fence._ He takes a step towards it.

“Seven.”

 _No._ The human will still be able to hurt him there, he’s sure of it. And... he’d be putting Mia in danger too if he goes there, he realizes with horror. He doesn’t want his owner to ever find out about the time he spent with her. There’s no way he’s putting the one human he cares about in danger because of his own selfish desires. Taking a step back, he wishes longingly that he could see her one last time and thank her for everything she’s done for him, knowing he’s never going to be allowed out of the house again after this...

“Six.”

... But he knows he’s out of time. It’s probably better if he doesn’t show up at her house while he’s suffering, since he doesn’t want her last memory of him to be a terrible one. He only hopes she doesn’t get too upset over his disappearance, or that she won’t be mad at him for breaking his promise so soon after he made it. It would be nice if he could be remembered as a good bitty by her... but he won’t raise his hopes too high that she’ll miss him that much...

“ _Five._ ” There’s a dark edge to the human’s tone now. He’s getting impatient.

Slate turns around towards the house and enters through the hole in the wall again, doing his best not to cry as he does so. ~~He doesn’t look back at the fence again for fear he won’t be able to stop himself from running off to Mia.~~

“ _Four._ ”

The human taps his foot impatiently as he enters, the fingers on his left hand poised to press a button on the remote he’s holding. His grip on it loosens when he spots the bitty below him and he scowls at him.

“You done with your idiotic, little act of defiance now then?”

Slate nods, his dull, dim eye lights fixed to the floor as he keeps his skull bowed. Even if he was ordered to look up at him now, the bitty doubts he’d be able to do so without breaking down on the spot. It must be pretty obvious how terrified he is at this time, considering he’s trembling so much. He’s expecting the other will grab him at any moment.

The beeping sound coming from his collar stops entirely, meaning his owner isn’t planning on shocking him... yet.

Just like he suspected, Slate is indeed grabbed after that and squeezed in the humans grip, though surprisingly not as tightly as he expected to be. He’d thought that he’d be getting severely punished for his disobedience, so why is he not being hurt more?

It seems the human is more interested in examining his escape route at this moment, bending over so he can get a better view of it. 

“Always wondered how that other one escaped...” He mumbles to himself as he traces the edge of the hole with his finger. “Guess I’ll need to find a way to block this up before next week...” 

After another couple of seconds of doing that, he finally turns his attention back to shivering bitty in his hand, glowering at him in outrage.

“Have you been going outside the house without my permission?” He places a few of his fingers below Slate’s chin, forcing him to look up at his face.

The bitty’s eye lights shrink to the size of pinpricks as he stares into the others cold eyes, but he still nods slightly in answer. He knows that if the human sees through his lies that he’ll just end up getting more hurt.

The response he gets from his owner is an eye roll. “Tch. Of course you have. You just had to get a little taste of freedom for yourself, didn’t you? Not like you could get very far though... or did you forget about my warning?”

Slate shakes his skull slowly as his eye lights flicker in their sockets, a defeated, tired expression on his face. He just wants to get his punishment over and done with so he can rest for a while. ~~Now he understands why Rust chooses to sleep so much...~~

His owner frowns at his sudden lack of emotion, but doesn’t choose to bring it up when he speaks again. “Well you won’t have to worry about going outside anymore, since I’ll be blocking that hole so you can’t take any more sneaky outings and... well...” He smirks evilly. “...you probably won’t be here for much longer anyways.”

Slate’s eye lights threaten to go out from the shock of that statement. What does he mean he ‘won’t be here for much longer’? What exactly is the human planning to do with him? ~~Is he going to KILL him, because trying to flee from the house is what the human considers to be the final straw? No, no, N̸͈̋̈́͝͝O̶̗̱̙̰̎̍̔! He doesn’t want to d̷͖̊i̵̯̎e̵͚͖͋, not without seeing Rust again! He c̴͔̄a̴̹̍n̵͔̏'̶̗̈́ț̴͂ ̸̦d̶̰͛i̴̮ë̶͎ here... he w̵͚̰̒o̵̻̿̚n̶̖̳̈́̍'̶͍̚ţ̶̋... h̴̳̔e̷̞͍͌...~~

His hysterical thoughts are interrupted by the sound of a cellphone ringing that makes him flinch in the other’s hold. The human grumbles below his breath as he begins fishing it out of his pocket. 

However, once he sees the number contacting him, the human’s mood appears to brighten immensely and he answers it happily. The human doesn’t refer to this person by their name, something he always does when speaking to his old owner. Obviously someone else is calling him, so the call should have nothing to do with visiting Rust he presumes.

Slate does his best to act like he’s not listening or looking at the human as he talks on the phone at first, though it’s hard not to considering his close proximity to the other and the fact he’s still being tightly held in his fist.

It’s especially hard not to listen when his human begins talking about bitties, more specifically _his_ bitty type.

“So I heard from somewhere that you guys are offering a lot of money for pre-owned Baby Blue bitties right now, is that correct?”

Slate stares anxiously at the other, trying to understand what’s going on. The human is planning on selling him? Why!? Because of his injuries? All of them will heal overtime though, something the other is surely aware of. Because of his escape attempt? That couldn’t be right either since obviously the human tried to contact them before this as they rang him back. He must have been planning this for a while then, but why!?

His owner pauses for a moment to listen to the response of the person on the other line, who Slate is unable to hear from his position.

“Yeah, I got one. He’s...” The human eyes him then, forcing Slate to look away for fear of the other’s reaction if he’s caught staring at him. “...obedient enough. He responds well to the training collars that you guys make. Definitely wouldn’t cause you any kind of trouble if you were to take him off my hands.”

Slate’s eye sockets become devoid of any light as his owner reveals that he’s apparently talking to someone who is responsible for making his dreadful collar. Out of all the humans in the world, his owner is planning to sell him to them!? Is this his sick punishment for annoying the human one too many times? 

Slate continues to try to listen to what the human at the other end of the line is saying, but to no avail. He’s only able to distinguish what they’re talking about from his owners side of the conversation. He’s really not liking the direction their discussion goes to next...

“Does he have a brother? Well, yes? Or... at least he used to... a Lil Bro who was a ring fighter. Why do you want to know?”

... _Used to?_ Why does he make it sound like his brother... is...

Slate barely hears the other’s next few sentences as his thoughts begin spiraling out of control with worry for his brother. “No, I don’t know where he is, why do you think I’m planning to sell the Baby Blue to you guys? The guy who owned him got himself arrested and the bitty was taken from him to who knows where! At least you’ll have a good use for the Baby Blue and I’ll be able to make a quick buck this way.”

His owner’s words are terrifying him. Rust got taken away from the other human? That means his owner has no idea where his brother is right now and he won’t be able to take Slate to visit him again. He’s lost his brother... The most important bitty in the world to him is gone just like that. And... If he’s sold to these awful people... then chances are...

He will never see Rust again...

Slate keeps himself held together by quietly doing the breathing technique Mia taught him. He feels the desperate need to panic, or to scream, or to just get SOME emotion out of his system, but he knows that if he goes into a breakdown now that he’ll end up angering the human even further.

There’s more chatter from the other end of the phone, a part of which causes his owner to let out a laugh of disbelief. “Shit, really? Well, if I’d have known that, I would’ve sold you a pair of bitties a long time ago. How much can I get for just the one anyway?”

The human listens closely to the other human before smiling widely, obviously satisfied with the figure he’s been given. 

“You can pay all that in cash? Seriously? You have yourself a deal my good friend. When would you like to pick him up?”

The bitty’s breathing becomes even more unstable when his human confirms he wants to go ahead with the sale. He’s unable to stop the large, blue tears from trickling down his cheekbones as he becomes despondent. He can’t stop the human from going ahead with this decision and now, thanks to the choice he made earlier on in the day, he doesn’t even have the option to escape outside anymore. 

Slate feels disgusted at himself. He’s such a moron and is now going to be paying the ultimate price for it. No wonder the human wants to sell him off the second his brother vanished. Of course he thinks he’s not of any value without Rust, because time and time again, he makes stupid mistakes that show the human just how dense he truly is. He’s screwed himself over and he knows he’s only got himself to blame...

“Tomorrow afternoon? Yeah, I’ll be home then, I’ll make sure the Baby Blue’s ready to go for you, just make sure to bring the money and we’ll get the exchange done as quickly as possible... I’m sure you guys don’t want any cops to find out about this either.”

His human scoffs at something the other says. “Tell me about it. Somehow they’ve managed to track down a couple of ringleaders of the fights and arrest them all within a week and a half of each other. They’re ruining everything we’ve built up over these past few months! The ones of us that are left are planning our next fight in two weeks time in a more... secure location, but it’ll take so much more time to get there because of this whole mess! I’ll even have to drive nearly _three hours away_ just to buy my next two bitty fighters, in case the people in the adoption centers around here are on high alert for us involved in the rings. It’s ridiculous.”

The Baby Blue bitty finds he’s not entirely stunned to hear his owner is already planning to buy new bitties to fight for him in the rings again so soon. He should probably be feeling more sympathy for the poor, unfortunate bitties who will end up living in the same terrible conditions that’s he’s had to deal with for the past week and a half, but he’s too dispirited with thoughts of his brother and Mia at the moment to care about anything else. It’s not like he can save them from their terrible fates anyway...

H̵͇͛ë̵̟́ ̸̜̍ç̸͊ā̷̜n̴͇͑'̷̯̿t̸̖͊ ̵̺͂e̴͇̚v̸̡̚e̴͆͜n̷̲̔ ̷͔̋s̷̨̒ḁ̷v̷̨̉ĕ̵̝ ̸̰̑ḧ̷̯́ḭ̵̏m̴̼͒s̶͂ͅe̸̿͜l̵̝̕f̷̻̍ ̷̢̔f̵́͜r̵̗͒ỏ̵̦m̴̮̚ ̴͖̋h̷͚́ḯ̵͓s̸̠͗.̵̲͐.̸̝.̴͓̐

“So you’ll definitely be here around four tomorrow then?” Slate doesn’t understand why he’s still trying to listen in on the human’s conversation anymore. Perhaps it’s because a small part of him really wants to know what’s going to happen, even if it is just really awful news? He hates that he can’t stop himself from paying attention to the human’s conversation, despite knowing that he won’t hear anything good from it. “... Nice. I’ll chat to you tomorrow then. Bye.”

His owner ends the call and pockets his phone again, his attention turning back to Slate after a little bit. He grins maliciously at the bitty in his hand. “Guess you didn’t turn out to be _completely_ worthless after all, huh? It seems you’re actually quite valuable in the black market...” He lets out a small laugh. “...who would’ve thought?”

It’s at that time the human notices the bitties tear-stained cheekbones and he gives him a confused look. “Seriously? You’re crying in front of me now of all times? I thought you’d be overjoyed to get away from me. After all, you seemed _very keen_ to do that earlier.”

The human suddenly changes his grip on the bitty so he’s squeezing his neck vertebrae tightly between his fingers, causing Slate to let out a squeak of terror and attempt to scrabble away from the hold. His owner doesn’t even blink at his meager efforts to get away and instead keeps talking while the bitty continues to struggle.

“Tch, you and that other Baby Blue really have so much in common. You’re both _weak as shit_ , trying to escape and leave your brothers behind you to suffer as soon as you get the opportunity to break free yourselves. It’s pathetic how quick you are to abandon the ones you _apparently_ care about for your own benefits.”

Slate wants to scream at the human that that wasn’t what he was trying to do earlier, but thinking about it... he had in a sense been planning to do that just now, hadn’t he? For a split second, he’d considered leaving Rust entirely by running off to Mia and never returning. His owner words sting, affecting him enough that more tears quickly form in the corner of his eye sockets and slide down his face while he silently sobs to himself. It hurts to hear the truth that he was actually willing to abandon his brother forever to get his own freedom. 

He feels like the scum of the earth.

The human sneers at him, adding insult to injury as Slate continues to cry. “Well you’re receiving your wish now. You’ll be getting away from me tomorrow like you wanted and your brother won’t be going with you, so it’ll be like you escaped, just without the freedom part. You know, it’s too bad your brother didn’t earn me even a single cent from fighting and I’m unable to track where the police took him. Turns out _he_ ended up being the worthless bitty to me and was the one who left you behind rather than the other way around.”

Slate grimaces at his words, not liking the way the human has begun insulting his brother instead of him. Rust doesn’t deserve that.

His owner perceives this and smirks. “Oh? Do you not like the way I’m talking about your _useless_ brother and the idea that he’s left you to deal with all this by yourself? I’m just saying he must have not meant much to you either if you tried escaping from here alone.”

Without even realizing he’s doing it, Slate begins lowly growling and glaring hatefully at his owner as his anger rises. He knows his owner is trying to further upset him for his own sick amusement, but he can’t help but be furious at the other’s false words. Rust means everything to him and his brother would do anything to ensure he kept him safe also. Of course they cared deeply about each other! The human’s untrue comments are seriously beginning to _tick. Him. Off._

The other frowns a little at his warning growl, obviously not expecting that kind of reaction from him. Despite this, he still continues to push Slate closer to the edge of his patience. “Am I touching a nerve? Is it that important for you to know that your brother cares about you!? If he got taken to an adoption center and is being looked after by the ‘nice humans,’ then he’s most likely stopped thinking about you already. He’s probably found himself a replacement Baby Blue bitty to call his brother by n-OWWW!!!”

Something inside of Slate snaps at that second, making him impulsively decide to chomp down on the human’s finger in pure rage... very **_hard._**

Rust would never replace him with a different bitty! Bitties of the same type may be similar, but they each have unique personalities that make them different, he’s not easily replaceable like the human thinks he is. Also Rust and him will always feel a close connection to one another, one stronger than most bitties have to even their best bitty friends. Knowing Rust, he’s trying to find a way back to him and hasn’t stopped worrying about him since he got taken away. He’s _**sick**_ of listening to the human’s lies.

“Get off! Get off! GET OFF!” The human yells as he attempts to pry the bitty away from his finger, eventually grabbing him by the middle and chucking him through the air. Slate lands in a messy heap on the floor in shock, letting out a cry of agony as his arm becomes more painful. The crack in his ulna looks even bigger than before!

His owner lets out a string of curses as he grabs a packet of tissues from a box nearby and uses them to wrap the bleeding wound on his finger. Once that’s done, his eyes fall on the bitty laying in anguish on the floor and he lets out a laugh. “Heh, you really are just like ol’ Blue. Though your bite is _much_ stronger than his was...”

He roughly picks Slate off the floor again, holding him a way that the bitty is unable to turn his skull down to bite him again. He’s forced to stare into the others seemingly soulless eyes as the human lifts him up to his face height. “You’re lucky that you’re valuable to me now, otherwise I would be leaving you down here to _rot_ in your cage over the next few days without any food or monster candy to heal you back up for daring to bite me.”

The human carries him back over to the table where his cage is located, but doesn’t place him back in it. Instead, he’s thrown down beside it. Slate clutches his arm fearfully as the human glares down at him, seemingly planning what he’s going to do with him. That’s _never_ a good sign...

“Still... your behavior today shows me that I need to take some... extra precautions... to ensure you don’t consider trying out any more escape plans before you’re sold tomorrow.” 

Slate’s breathing hitches and his soul beats rapidly against his ribcage. He _definitely_ doesn’t like the sound of that. 

“I did tell one of your future owners that I’d have you ready to go for him tomorrow and I promised myself I’d make the necessary preparations to keep you here. Now... _stay still_.”

Slate disobeys the order as he can’t help but back away from the other for a moment. The human doesn’t react well to being ignored, deciding to slam one of his hands down on the trembling bitty to keep him still. Slate cries out once again from the pain of being held down. He’s unable to fight back as he scratches frantically at the humans skin with his one good hand, trying to cause some damage and escape. But his claws aren’t sharp enough to injure the other even a little bit.

Slate is only able to watch through panicked gasps and tear-filled vision as the human grips his fragile right fibula between two of his fingers and he’s unable to do anything to stop him.

He tries to plead with the other using his eye lights, asking for him not to do what he knows is about to happen. 

“P-Please... d-don’t...!” He manages to shakily beg him through his fear.

But Slate doesn’t find the mercy he’s looking for in the other’s gaze. Instead the human grips the bone harder, causing him to squirm more in discomfort.

“You should have known there’d be consequences after your foolish attempt of getting away and biting me. Think about that the next time you consider trying anything that may _piss_ your owner off.”

Slate hears the sound of his bone being snapped in two rather than seeing it as his vision immediately blurs at the edges when the bone is broken. 

He’s barely aware that he’s letting out an ear piercing scream of pure agony, before he becomes still a second later and blacks out, finding himself openly welcoming the cold, darkness that envelops all of his senses before he feels...

_Nothing..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: In the beginning, Slate is locked in his cage due to his worsening injury (his ulna) and is afraid he’ll be stuck there until they heal. He finds that he can escape and risks leaving to visit Mia. Unfortunately, the human catches him trying to do so, leaving Slate with the choice of running away forever or returning to his owner so he can see Rust again. The decision is basically chosen for him as his collar starts beeping and Slate runs back inside to the human to avoid being shocked. After yelling at Slate for a bit, the human then answers a call from someone. The human admits he’s planning to sell Slate to the company who design the shock collars in order to make some quick cash for himself, since Rust is gone now and Slate had no other purpose to be here now. He also says he’s planning on buying new bitties to fight for him in the rings, but Slate is already so despondent with bad thoughts of himself and what’s going to happen to him that he doesn’t react much to the news. He hears that the human from the company is coming to pick him up the next day and cries, knowing he can’t escape the house anymore to stop this from happening to him. Once the human is done with the call, he goes back to insulting Slate again though this eventually turns into him insulting Rust instead, causing a rise out of the Baby Blue bitty. Slate bites the humans finger after he goes too far for him, hard enough to pierce the skin and draw blood from the wound. He’s thrown onto the floor, the impact causing the crack in his ulna to worsen still. The human grabs him and goes to break his leg, telling the bitty that he can’t afford to have him trying to escape again and that he should’ve known his escape attempt would have consequences. Slate begs for mercy, but is denied it as the human snaps his fibula in two. Slate faints from the sheer amount of pain he feels in that moment.
> 
> Me: *sipping angst tea* What have I done... This isn’t what was supposed to happen. No honestly originally this chapter went much differently to this, but then ideas came into my head and I just... I added more angst to the tea than I was meant to... I'm sorry :')
> 
> If you don’t loath this human by now then I seriously don’t know what I could do to make him worse. Like wow, he’s messed up :/. I mean I’ve read similar bitty stories with terrible humans but this guy seriously goes out of his way to make himself the worst human alive...
> 
> Come and scream at me in the comments :D!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Rust’s P.O.V. again, because I all know how much you want to see him again and it’s not like there’s anything BIG happening with Slate right now, is there? ... Why are you all looking at me like that :/? Oh... right...
> 
> Just thought I’d mention that the male human in Chapter 11 is not the employee from Bittybones in Need of a Good home... in case you thought it was (Luke). He’s got a different backstory to him and his own bitty too, that we’ll be meeting in this chapter.
> 
> Happy reading!

Rust has to admit to himself that the adoption center isn’t too bad... so far that is. It certainly beats living in the human’s house in every single category he can think of, that’s for sure. But any place where he doesn’t have to worry about bitty fights or if he’s going to be fed or not is already ten times better than there.

True to his word, the same human from yesterday had returned later on in the evening with actual good food; sandwiches with fresh bread, filled to the brim with bacon, lettuce and tomato. Rust is sure his mouth must have been watering at the sight of them. He originally thought they had just been brought to make him beg for it or to tease him with it before taking it away again. Instead, he was surprised that he was immediately given one and allowed to eat the whole thing! It felt great to be so full for once in his life. 

He’d conked out not long after that, unable to keep himself from drifting off when he was so warm, cozy and well fed. He’d almost say he could have been perfectly content in that moment if Slate had been there with him, enjoying the same food and comfort he was. 

The humans constantly walking around the room or outside of it to check on them do make him feel slightly anxious, but because they keep their distance and rarely approach his pen, Rust feels like he doesn’t need to be on high alert every time he sees one.

So far today, he’d only been bothered by one of them when he was given his breakfast in the morning, a different human from the day before. He seemed much more anxious about putting his hand in his cage to place the food down there, like he expected Rust might choose to bite or scratch him any second. His behavior didn’t help to put the Lil Bro bitty at ease at all, who found himself ~~missing~~ wanting the other human from the day before to do the job instead. At least he tried talking to them like sentient beings, instead of just throwing their food in quickly for fear they’d attack him if given the opportunity.

Since being fed, Rust has just been lazing about, choosing to either lean back and watch what’s happening outside his enclosure or sleeping the time away. It’s not like he can do much else right now, especially because escaping seems to be impossible. Staying in here all day certainly beats having to do training or fighting for his owner though, even if it’s a bit boring... and lonely...

Rust looks up through the mesh to see the human from yesterday has just entered the room. His soul beat rapidly increases when he begins walking towards his pen. It looks like he’s eyeing the area where he’s located too, making him wonder if he’s going to be taken out of the room like some of the other bitties have been today. All of them have since come back, but it’s nerve-wrecking seeing them being taken to who knows where and wondering if he’ll be next...

The young man bends down so he’s looking right into his pen at him. Rust swallows under his gaze. It appears as though it might be his turn now...

“Hey again, buddy. How are you doing today?”

Rust gives him a quizzical look in response. Again with calling him ‘buddy’ and acting weirdly polite to him. Why is he pretending to care about how he’s doing? 

Just like the day before, Rust decides not to respond in any way, instead continuing to stare unblinking at the other from his corner of the enclosure, seeing if that will frighten him in any way. 

It seemingly doesn’t do anything to intimidate the man as he slides his pen out from its place on the shelf so he’s holding it in both of his arms. The Lil Bro bitty flinches from the sudden movement and grips onto the mesh for fear he’ll be shaken or thrown about while he’s moved. However, the other is being very careful not to move him too fast, which bewilders him. In fact, he proceeds even more cautiously after he spooks him, giving him an apologetic smile as he does so.

“Sorry for the scare, Lil Bro. I promise I’m not going to drop you or shake the pen on purpose or anything. I’ll walk nice and slowly to prevent that from happening, ok?” He leaves the room carrying his enclosure carefully and makes his way through the hallway. The man talks continues to talk to him in a soft voice as he journeys through the building. “We’re just going to head into another nearby room so you can see someone for a bit and have a chat if you want to.”

Rust doesn’t like the sound of that. He doesn’t want some random human to pry information out of him, but he probably doesn’t get a choice in the matter. The Lil Bro leans as far away from the other as possible while he’s carried, something that doesn’t appear to bother the other at all. He’s thankful that he’s being given some personal space.

After walking down the hallway for a bit, the human enters a room on their left that’s mostly barren minus a few shelves, a table and... wait... is that a Sansy standing there?

Rust’s eyes widen when he sees the bitty casually waiting around on the table, hands in his hoodie pockets as he watches the human walk in. Why isn’t he in a cage like his too and more importantly, why did his eye lights appear to brighten when he saw the human enter? Is he new perhaps, a naive bitty who has yet to be adopted and hasn’t had the chance to see how awful life is outside the shelter? Stars have mercy on the poor bitty if he is...

“Hi Alex.” The Sansy speaks, greeting the human (he presumes that’s who he’s talking to anyway) happily as Rust’s cage is placed down on the table. The other bitty studies him for a brief amount of time before turning his attention back to the human again. “This our newest resident?”

“Yep.” Alex actually replies to him with a smile, stunning Rust completely. Isn’t he meant to be furious that the bitty just dared speak to him? This human puzzles him with all his actions. “Arrived about two days ago now. Hasn’t said a word to any of the staff yet and apart from the occasional growl he doesn’t appear to be too aggressive. Will you be okay to-.”

The Sansy interrupts, waving him off as he does so. “I’ll be fine.” He gives the human a stern look as he continues. “Seriously Alex, I’ve done this hundreds of times before now and every time you still end up worrying about me. There’s really no need to. Just leave me and this guy to get acquainted for a while. I’ll call you when we’re done.”

Rust looks with horror at the other bitty, wondering if he knows how much trouble he’s in for now. _Interrupting_ the human while he’s speaking?! Rust could never get away with that without some form of punishment. He braces for the other to lose his temper and lash out at bitty in front of him.

But that doesn’t happen.

Instead the human just runs his hand through his hair and sighs. “If you’re sure....” 

His attention then turns back to Rust to address him. “Lil Bro?” 

He looks up at the man nervously but quickly when he’s called, feeling like something bad will happen if he doesn’t. “This Sansy is here to help you with your needs, fears and problems while you stay here with us. Think of him as... your counseling bitty!” 

The Lil Bro is lost at this point. A... counseling bitty? Is this why he was brought here? He doesn’t understand how this will benefit the human...

“You can tell him whatever is on your mind if you’d prefer not to talk to us, which I’d get. He never tells us anything about these meetings unless you request him to do so, meaning you can talk to him about any topic and we won’t ever hear about it. Hope that’s clear, buddy. See you after your session is finished.” With that said, the human strolls out the door, locking it behind him, so it’s just him and the Sansy.

He’s thankful in a sense that he’s locked in this cage since it means that he can’t get out, but also the other can’t get in.

Rust glares at the Sansy, unable to tell what he’s planning. The other’s demeanor is relaxed and friendly, but what if that’s only a rouse to lull him into a false sense of security? The human Alex said that they’re meant to talk. Talk about what? He hates not knowing what to expect from the other bitty.

“Relax, pal. I’m not here to hurt you if that’s what your thinking. You’re looking pretty _rattled_ in there.”

The Lil Bro bitty hadn’t even realized he was shaking until the Sansy made the pun, too caught up in his worried thoughts to notice. He feels a little more at ease to hear the other joking, but not enough to smile or let his guard down so easily.

The Sansy smiles wider seeing Rust relax a little. “I’m happy to see you _pun_ derstood that one and weren’t disappointed by it. The name’s Ketchup and like Alex said before, I’m here to help you recover after all the shit your human put you through.”

Rust is surprised to hear the Sansy swear like that and blinks at him confusedly. Also Ketchup? What kind of a name is that? He knows that the Sansy type adores ketchup more than any other food condiment, but to be named after that? Weird...

The other chuckles as he rubs the back of his skull. “Sorry, excuse my language. More used to talking with Edgys than any other bitty type and I’m sure you know how much they like to swear. I think I picked up some bad habits from them.”

The Sansy bitty waits to see if Rust will respond in anyway. When he doesn’t, Ketchup tilts his skull curiously at him as he folds his arms. “Come on kid, _toss me a bone_ here, heh. I feel like I’m having a conversation with a brick wall! My human is gone, so there’s no reason for you to be on guard around me, I promise. ... Can I at least get your name or do you have one? I’d feel bad if I just referred to you as ‘Lil Bro’ while you’re here.”

Rust takes a good long look at the other, trying to decide if he should really trust this bitty. After thinking it over in his head for about a minute, the Lil Bro realizes that Ketchup may be able to explain what’s going on here and how he can escape, so maybe it is in his best interest to talk to him?

“Rust.” He eventually mumbles as he looks the other in the eye socket nervously. When Ketchup looks confused, he speedily adds. “That’s my name.”

The other bitty nods as he smiles. “Nice to meet you, Rust. It’s great to hear you weren’t named after something violent like so many of the others are when they arrive here.” The Sansy hesitates a second before asking. “Were you named that by.... your previous human?”

Rust almost hisses at that statement. “Stars no! I was named before I was adopted and _he_ couldn’t be bothered to change it!” 

The Sansy doesn’t actually appear to be bothered by his sudden show of rage shockingly. Rust takes a couple of deep breaths breaths to relax himself. Even the mere mention of his owner just pisses him off beyond belief. He’ll need to learn to control his temper in front of the other bitties and humans here. 

Once he’s calmer, he raises a brow at the other bitty, his expression neutral as he asks. “What about you? Did your human seriously name you after your favorite dipping sauce?”

Ketchup beams, a fond look on his face as he seems to reminisce about something. “Yep, he certainly did. The little squirt was a huge fan of the stuff like me, so we both thought it would be a good name. Heh... we’d both eat ketchup with everything if we could.” For a split second, the Sansy’s expression turns sorrowful as he appears to be lost in some old memory. 

Rust isn’t sure how to react, considering he’s only used to dealing with his brother’s emotions and because he’d learned to block off every other bitty’s feelings so he wouldn’t feel bad when he had to.... 

...

Well... it’s probably best not to think about that for now...

He’s curious why does the other look so sad over the mention of his human though? It seems as if he actually cares about his owner, something Rust clearly can’t relate to. Also he has no idea why he’s calling his human ‘ _squirt_ ’, presuming that Alex is the one he’s talking about. Perhaps it’s a stupid nickname or inside joke between them or something?

However in the blink of an eye, Ketchup suddenly looks as if his mood never change as he focuses his attention fully on the Lil Bro bitty and grins again. “Welp, I think I’ve said enough about me for now. How are you doing, Rust? Do you have any questions for me about this place or anything you need? I can see what Alex can get for you, as long as it’s within reason of course?”

Rust gives the other an inquisitive look for a few seconds, feeling curious about the strange bitty and the way he’s acting. He decides to come out of the corner a little in order to talk to the Sansy easier, seeing as he doesn’t appear to be a threat. He sits close to the wall, directly across from Ketchup who mimics his position a few inches away. 

“Why would he care about what I want? He’s a human.” He points out in suspicion to the other, pondering how the Sansy could think that he’d ever get him what he wants. Rust is sure that he must have some ulterior motive for wanting that information, maybe he’s trying to find out his weaknesses through Ketchup to exploit him for them later?

The other bitty lets out a tired sigh. “Look pal, I’m sure right now you think all humans are assholes who only want to make your life miserable for their own enjoyment, but believe me when I say not all of them are like that. I’ve met all kinds of humans in my lifetime and yes, while _some_ are awful and abusive, there are plenty of others who would pretty much do anything to care for us.”

Rust folds his arms and gives the other a skeptical look. “Really? Would you call your human Alex one of those then, presuming he is your owner? You seem fairly buddy-buddy with him and he’s letting you wander around freely without a leash. Why is that?”

He expects to see Ketchup look offended that he said he’s close to his human, but instead he looks joyful about it. “Yeah, he’s the best. Pretty much saved my life a while back and he’s looked after me ever since. In fact, that’s how we both came to work here, because he wanted to help other bitties who ended up in terrible situations and I felt the same way. I definitely wouldn’t be here without him and vice-versa. We trust each other deeply now, so I’m happy to stay by his side and I know he’ll always have my back. That’s how you know when a human is a keeper.” 

The Sansy gives him a wink as if he’s just revealed the big secret to success that’s somehow going to change Rust’s perspective on humans forever. The Lil Bro just scoffs at him. “I find all of that very hard to believe.”

Ketchup smirks. “The evidence is right in front of you and I’m sure you’ve seen the way Alex treats you and the others when he feeds you guys. I’m certain it’s nothing like what you were used to before.”

Rust opens his mouth to argue, but closes it when he realizes he can’t exactly deny Ketchup’s claims. Perhaps there really is a small amount of truth to his story after all? Only more time would tell...

“Why am I even in this adoption center anyway? What happened to my owner?” He questions hugging his knees to his chest, deciding to change the subject so he won’t have to give a response to the Sansy’s previous statement. He doesn’t want the other to feel like he’s after winning that argument.

Ketchup appears uncomfortable at the mention of his owner, like he’s not sure how Rust will react to what he’s going to tell him and he’s deciding if he should do so or not. 

After some deliberation, the Sansy finally answers. “Someone gave the center a tip saying they thought your human might be involved in the rings. I’m not sure if you know this, but bitty fights are illegal, meaning your human was breaking the law by entering you in any of them.” 

Rust wasn’t actually aware of that, but it does makes sense thinking about it. No wonder the human always stuck to the quieter streets when he brought him to any fight and would only leave at nightfall. His panicked phone calls throughout the last week and a half also make much more sense to Rust now. He is surprised such a law exists however, because he was sure most humans didn’t care about their species that much to have laws in place.

Ketchup continues to stare straight into his eye sockets as he goes on, his expression blank. “Bitty abuse of any kind is punishable by a few years in prison for the human at the minimum and the sentence they serve goes up the worse the condition the bitty is when they’re found. I think your old owner is currently facing trial for what he’s put you through and then he’ll be going to jail most likely. You won’t ever see him again, since he’s already lost the rights to owning a bitty.”

“Good riddance.” Rust mutters under his breath while clenching his hands into tight fists, filled with rage just thinking about all the suffering he and Slate went through because of the human. It’s about time he pays for everything he’s done to them. 

His words are heard by the other bitty who gives him a sympathetic look. “Do you wanna talk to me about it, pal? If you need someone to lend you a non-existent ear, I’m here for ya?”

Rust narrows his eye sockets at him suspiciously, instantly back on guard again. “I don’t think I trust you enough yet to spill my life story to you _buddy_ , no offense.”

Ketchup shrugs. “None taken. I just thought you might need it that’s all, but if you don’t want to talk that’s fine too.”

The two fall into an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Rust gets the courage to speak up again, desperate for more answers even if he’s somewhat scared to receive them. 

“So what happens to me next?” He fails to look Ketchup in the eye, choosing instead to peer at his feet as he continues. “Am I going to be stuck in this adoption center forever more?”

“No, of course you won’t be.” The Sansy attempts to assure him. “You’re only being kept inside this pen in case you plan on leaving the center if you’re let out. It’s... for your own safety.” Rust is quick to look back up at the other bitty and tilt his skull at him slightly, confused by what he means by that. What is he being kept ‘safe’ from?

The Sansy decides to elaborate once he sees Rust’s expression. “Bitties coming from the rings or abusive situations used to be allowed to wander freely around the center but then they’d always try to escape the building. Those that did either came back in worse situations than before or...” He winces and turns away. “...they were dusted or sometimes just vanished completely. We’re not meant to survive on the streets alone after all, but they wouldn’t listen...”

The Lil Bro scowls hearing that information. Slate had said something similar when he visited him last week, how it was too dangerous out there by himself and there was no way he could go it alone. Is there seriously no way they can survive without the aid of humans? 

Even knowing that won’t stop him from trying to escape this place and find his brother. He has to at least _try_...

Ketchup shakes his skull as if clearing his thoughts. “Sorry I went on a tangent again there, didn’t I? Basically, you’re here to recover from what you were put through with your previous human and me and Alex are here to help you with that if you need us. You can stay in the back room for as long as you want and when we can be sure you’ll be ok on your own, we’ll keep this pen unlocked so you can go wherever you want in the center. The back room where you’re currently staying in is one of the few areas of this building that isn’t open to the public, so you don’t have to worry about anyone coming in looking to adopt you. The other bitties in there have gone through similar situations to yours and also won’t be looking for a new human any time soon.”

Rust feels himself relax slightly. At least he doesn’t have to worry about some random humans trying to grab and take him to who knows where, probably even further away from his brother. Staying here doesn’t sound too bad for the time being, even if he still plans on getting out and leaving to find Slate in the future.

“Eventually, when you’re ready, you’ll be put back on the adoption list so you can find a new, caring human to take care of you.” Ketchup announces, making it sound like that will be a happy occasion he should look forward to.

“What?!” Rust exclaims fearfully, sweat forming on his skull as he backs up from the other a little. His breathing becomes erratic as he thinks about the day he was adopted and all the painful memories associated with it. He’d honestly rather be locked up in here forever then allow himself to be adopted by another cruel, abusive human. 

His eye lights shake in their sockets as he stares at his scarred phalanges. Why had he even been hoping he wouldn’t be kicked out of here? Of course he’d be forced back out into the unforgiving world by the center once they’ve had enough of him....

The Sansy notices his bad reaction to the news and immediately tries to remedy the situation by talking to him softly. “Whoa, Rust. It’s ok, relax. That will only be when you feel ready for it and not a second sooner. You don’t have to worry about that right now. I promise.”

The Lil Bro lets out a broken sounding laugh. “I don’t think I’ll _ever_ be ready for that...”

“Trust me when I say you most likely will be one day.” Ketchup tells him confidently. “It might take some time, but you’ll see here that not all humans are bad and you can learn to trust a decent amount of them.”

Rust finds he’s quickly becoming impatient with the other bitty and sneers at him. He doesn’t think about what he’s saying while he begins to yell at the other. “You can’t really speak for me though, can you Ketchup? You don’t know about any of the shit I’ve been through and what I’ve done... Stop pretending like you know me. It’s clear you’ve never experienced anything close to the hardships I’ve faced since you’ve got your _wonderful_ human looking after you.”

The other bitty blinks at his words, presumably shocked by his anger. Ketchup’s expression shifts so he’s smiling sadly at him.

“Heh... bold of you to assume that, Rust. I wish I could tell you that I’ve never gone through any suffering myself, but...” The Sansy lifts up his left hoodie sleeve to reveal a large scar on his humerus, one that runs from the top of the bone to it’s end in a jagged, messy line, like another bitty had... intentionally carved into the bone with the intention to _kill_ him in probably one of the most agonizing and slow ways possible. Rust can’t help but shiver at the thought that a bitty would actually do that, but he can recognize the injury as an attack that was being taught to him at some stage. How is the Sansy in front of him even alive after getting that? “... I’ve been there... in the rings. My life has definitely had its more... grim... moments. I wasn’t always this lucky to have an awesome human looking after me.” 

Ketchup hurriedly covers up the scar again after a few seconds. Rust notices the Sansy doesn’t look at it once, clearly not wanting to be reminded of the fact that it’s there. He feels guilty for yelling at Ketchup earlier, now knowing he hasn’t exactly had it all great either...

“I’m... sorry I was so quick to judge you, Ketchup.” Rust apologies after another awkward pause between the two of them.

The Sansy waves him off. “It’s fine, Rust, really. I understand why you’d be furious at me for telling you about my seemingly perfect life and telling you that humans aren’t all terrible beings. A couple of months ago I was where you’re at now, confused, scared and untrusting of others, so I would’ve done the same thing. After everything I was put through, I was sure I’d never believe in another human again. But damn, was Alex persistent with me.” Ketchup chuckles at the mention of his human. “No matter how many insults I threw his way or how many times I lashed out at him, he never gave up on me. That’s how I knew he really did care about me and didn’t have any ulterior motives.”

Rust never thought he’d ever see a bitty with this much admiration for a human after his first fight, the day his view on humans was completely shattered forever ~~or he presumed that was the case anyway~~. He thought he’d never find a bitty whose eye lights could shine brightly when talking about their human, especially one who has dealt with the rings before, but Ketchup’s are doing so right now. It’s so hard for him to believe that a human would do anything like that for a bitty, but it’s clear just how genuine the Sansy is being with him right now. 

The other bitty scratches the back of his skull as Rust stares at him wide-eyed. “I’m sorry, I’m meant to be trying to help you out and I just started talking about myself yet again...”

Rust shakes his skull, seeing no reason why the other should be apologizing to him when he was the one who made him talk in a sense. “No, don’t worry about it... it’s fine. I do feel a little more relaxed after listening to you talk about your own experience ... so thanks for sharing it.”

Ketchup beams. “No problem! If you’re ok with talking to me again we can do this everyday for the next week or so? But if you want a different bitty that’s fine too. Pretty sure we’ve got a Baby Blue you could talk to as well if you’re in-“

” _No_.” Rust says a little too quickly, earning him a questioning glance from the Sansy. He makes an attempt to recover it. “I... I’m fine with you.”

After examining him for a bit, the other bitty simply shrugs. “If you’re sure. Anything else you want to talk about, we’ve got about 10 more minutes until I have to see another bitty? Also do you need anything for entertainment? I’m guessing it’s a little boring in there by yourself.”

The Lil Bro leans back a little, now feeling comfortable enough in the other’s presence to do so. The Sansy seems like a pretty chill guy after all. 

“Nah, I’m good for now.” Rust smirks. “Just spending my time here sleeping to _ketchup_ on some much needed rest and regain my strength. It... feels good to have full access to my magic again.”

The Sansy grins at his terrible pun, giving him a thumbs up. “Nice one. On a more serious note, it’ll probably take you another week to recover all your strength just so you’re aware. Are you able to form bone attacks at the moment? Can you show me?”

Rust blinks at the other, wondering if he just heard him correctly. “Um... yes? But... won’t the humans be mad if we do any kind of magic though?”

“No they won’t be, don’t worry.” Ketchup’s expression becomes serious as he adds. “Just don’t attack anyone, ok?”

Rust stands up while he replies. “I’ll try my best, but no promises.”

The Lil Bro bitty begins concentrating on forming a bone attack in his hand. He finds it’s much easier to do today than it was yesterday when it only takes a second to fully form and it even feels much sturdier in his hand as well.

Ketchup examines the weapon from outside the enclosure and his eye sockets widen. “Wow, that is one sharp looking tip at the end there.”

Rust grimaces as the other bitty points that out. His attacks used to look like any other Lil Bro’s, just normal bones with two dull, mostly harmless ends. Now the one he forms on instinct is _always_ sharp and deadly, ready to kill at a moment’s notice. ~~Just as he was trained to do... this one is just like the bone he used on that other Lil Bro, the one he plunged deep into the other’s eye socket without remorse.~~

“Y-Yeah, I c-can’t r-really help it...” Rust’s voice trembles as he answers the other, distraught over the lethal weapon in his hand. Even when he isn’t in the ring, his mind is still making him act like he’s in mortal danger. Why do his instincts make him form something to kill others with even when he’s feeling ok? ~~Is that kill going to haunt him for the rest of his life?~~

“We can work on making the end more blunt if you’d like to try?” The other suggests, seeing the affect the weapon in his hand is having on him.

Rust knows that will give him a disadvantage if he goes back to the rings again, but right now.... he really wants to forget about what he did there. “Y-Yeah... I would like that.”

Over the next few minutes, Rust summons many different bones, each one becoming more blunt than the last. It seems he’s not quite ready to let go of his best defense just yet though as they still appear sharp enough to cut into bone at the end, but the rest of the bone has become more dull than before. That’s a little bit of progress at least.

The Lil Bro bitty is startled when there’s a knock at the door and Alex pops his head round the side of it a moment later. Even though Ketchup said they wouldn’t be upset if he used magic, Rust is thankful that he doesn’t have a bone in his hand right now. 

He gives them a small wave. “How are you two doing? Do I need to give you another few minutes or...?”

Ketchup smiles brightly at his human. “We’re doing great, Al and no, I think we’re finished now.” He glances over to Rust for confirmation, who doesn’t give him any reply whatsoever as he’s too busy watching Alex ~~inquisitively~~ closely.

The Lil Bro doesn’t feel as scared as he did before when the human enters the room and approaches the two of them a moment later. He doesn’t even back away in fear, choosing instead to sit there and observe the other.

Alex stops a meter away from the table and bends over to look at him. “Hey Lil Bro. Sorry we have to end this now, but Ketchup has to talk to other bitties too. I hope you had a good time in here with him. If you want you can see him again tomorrow?”

After a moment’s hesitation, Rust decides to give the human a nod of his skull. It would be nice to talk to Ketchup again rather than sleeping all the time between meals. With enough trust, maybe he can convince the Sansy to let him out of here?

Alex beams at Rust’s response, apparently thrilled that he got one. “I’m pleased to hear Ketchup didn’t scare you off then. We’ll do this meet up at the same time tomorrow then, but for now I gotta bring you back to your room. I’m going to pick your pen now, ok?”

Rust gets up and moves over to one of the walls so he can grip the side of it while he’s being transported. Even though he doesn’t think the human will purposely shake the enclosure, he still wants to hold it to be safe. Once he’s happy with his position, he gives the man another nod of his skull, signaling he’s ready.

Alex carefully grabs his cage off the table and holds it with both of his hands, making sure not to jostle him as he does so. Rust can appreciate how slow he is in his movements.

“See you tomorrow, buddy.” Ketchup calls out to him before the human leaves the room. If he wasn’t scared of how the human would react if he talked, he would’ve probably said something back to the bitty. Instead he remains silent as he discreetly studies the human, thinking about what Ketchup said about him.

He takes another glimpse at his scarred arms, wondering if Ketchup was one of the bitties to leave a mark on the human. He did say he had ‘lashed out’ at him before so it would make sense if one of them came from the Sansy. Did he seriously put up with that just because he wanted to help him and then on top of all that gave him a place to live? Why would he reward Ketchup like that when he was nothing but trouble to him at first? Nothing about this human makes any damn sense!

“You ok, Lil Bro?” Rust jumps at the sound of the human’s voice breaking the silence between the two of them. Apparently, the human has been looking at him for who knows how long while he’s just been staring at his arm with a blank expression... again. He really needs to stop doing that...

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to spook you. You must have been pretty deep in thought about something, huh? Do you wanna talk about it?”

Rust clenches the mesh tighter in his hands as he shakes his skull, fearful he’ll get mad for refusing his offer.

But Alex appears unaffected by his decision. “That’s ok, but if you ever want to talk about anything, keep in mind that you’re free to chat to me or Ketchup whenever you feel up to it. ... Here we are.”

He turns into the room that Rust has stayed in for the past day. Some of the other bitties in there greet the human, while others demand food or ignore him entirely. Rust tries not to meet any of the stares from the others like before, not wanting to stir up any trouble. Alex somehow responds to every bitty that says something to him and even promises those that ask for food that he’ll come back with some shortly. Why is he letting them tell him what to do? They’re walking all over him and he doesn’t seem to care at all.

After placing him back on the shelf and saying a speedy goodbye, Alex leaves, presumably to get them some food.

Rust just continues to stay in the same position after he’s left, still unsure how to react to any of what he’s learnt. 

His owner is gone, most likely going to prison for involving him in the rings and for overall being a huge asshole to him. If Ketchup is right, he’ll never have to deal with him ever again. That’s one thing he can be pleased about; no more rings for as long as he’s here. He can just take it easy for a change... until he gets out of here at least.

Ketchup had also said he’s here to recover until he feels ready to be adopted again. That... isn’t exactly news that he _wants_ to hear but at least he apparently has some time before he’s asked about it. He’ll need to get out of here before that day comes.

Finally, he’s learned a little bit about the Sansy bitty and his owner. Like how they both seem to care for each other... Their relationship is something he once thought was normal between bitties and humans... before he himself got adopted that is. Then he had convinced himself that idea was a lie, that he would never have any feelings but hate and fear to show for humans.

Now he doesn’t know what he should think...

He’s only been here for two days at most and this place is making him question so much about humans.

Still... he’s afraid to let go of his fears. Rust doubts he’ll let his guard down fully around them any time soon.

But... maybe he can try harder to see some of the good in them and judge them based on their own actions, rather than off what one of them did to him and his brother?

...

It’ll be difficult for him... but he’ll try. 

The second he can escape he’ll take his chance. Until that moment comes... he’ll... observe the humans around him closely... to see if they really can be trusted.

...

~~Why does he still really want to be able to believe in them, after everything he’s been through? He doesn’t understand why he’s so hopeful that they can be better now after one talk with another bitty, but he is. Perhaps... a small part of him keeps hoping he and Slate can find a nice home with a human someday, like what they thought would happen after being adopted? Did he really never let go of that stupid wish?~~

...

Rust puts his skull in his hand and sighs, feeling betrayed by his own thoughts and emotions. He’s got to be such an idiot to try to look at humans in a different way and possibly attempt to get to know them, but his annoying curiosity is getting the better of him.

Well... it’s not like he’s got much else to do here for the time being...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rust really wants to open up but at the same time doesn’t. He’s having quite a bad internal conflict with himself right now.
> 
> What do you all think of Ketchup out of interest? I definitely plan to post a chapter of his backstory at some stage separately, but I might reveal a little more here too. It’s uh... yeah... :/
> 
> I will be releasing the next chapter most likely on Friday next week :). Hope you’re all looking forward to it!
> 
> Also sorry I suck at doing puns :’)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here, the chapter you’ve all been waiting for!
> 
> Once again reader discretion is advised with this chapter, but if you could handle Chapter 12 you should be ok.
> 
> Warnings for:  
> Swearing  
> Abuse  
> Violence  
> Panic Attacks  
> (Very slight) Considering suicide
> 
> Let me know if I missed anything.
> 
> Once again I’ll put a summary in the end notes for you all (after section marked BONUS) in case you want it.

Breaking his bone had been a big mistake by his owner. Slate was already incredibly weak before his fibula was snapped in two, but the anguish he experienced from the new injury caused him to immediately blackout, something the other had apparently not seen coming.

The Baby Blue bitty couldn’t have been out for more than a few minutes before he was forcefully woken by a gush of ice, cold water hitting his face. The human had him held under the water streaming out of the kitchen sink faucet until he woke up enough to whine in discomfort. He was way too fatigued to open his eye sockets fully, so he chose to keep them half lidded with his eye lights inside them dim and barely able to focus on the what was going on. 

Slate had badly shivered from both the cold of the freezing water all over him and from the pain he experienced from so many parts of his body at that time, his cracked fibula being the worst of them all. It was only then he realized he couldn’t move it even when he tried. His right leg hung completely limp as he was held under the tap by his ~~slightly panicked?~~ owner.

As soon as the human noticed he was awake, he was placed ~~rather gently?~~ onto the kitchen countertop, where he was immediately given monster candy to eat by the other. He would’ve been surprised that the human had the real thing on him if he wasn’t so close to passing out again. Slate barely had enough strength to pick up the rather large piece of candy and eat the whole thing, but he knew the human would most likely force it down his throat otherwise so he did his best to power through it.

He was _so_ tired afterwards, but of course he wasn’t allowed to sleep. The human apparently thought he might not wake up again if he closed his eye sockets, meaning Slate had to wait until the other was satisfied he wasn’t going to die if he fell unconscious before he could rest.

Slate was carried into the living room and placed onto the coffee table, so his owner could keep an eye on him while he relaxed on the couch. Every time his skull drooped or his eye sockets grew heavy, he’d get woken up by the human, who would either poke and prod at him or make some loud noise nearby to keep him awake.

After twenty minutes, some of his pain had subsided into a dull throb that only ached a little when he moved thanks to the candy, but his bigger injuries were still pure agony that threatened to make him cry out every time he accidentally moved them even an inch. 

The candy had managed to get him quite a bit of strength back, enough that he didn’t feel like he would collapse at any second. He became much more alert of his surroundings and himself, noticing how the human had actually tried to tape the two parts of his fibula back together in an effort to heal it while he was unconscious. However, Slate has a feeling he didn’t bother to line up the two pieces of the bone together correctly before he wrapped the tape over it, meaning he probably just made the injury worse... 

When his owner saw he was doing better, he had brought him back to the basement and fed him some mouldy bread with a clearly rotten cheese filling that made him want to throw up magic bile. 

The other was clearly determined to get him to eat so he could heal enough to be sold. His owner was apparently afraid the human coming to buy him wouldn’t buy ‘damaged stock’ and told Slate he’d either be sold to them or dusted if he didn’t get better in time for their arrival.

But honestly... Slate isn’t sure he’ll even _make it_ to the afternoon for the human to dust him himself... 

He might not live long enough to even be shown to the person who wants to buy him...

His hope is fading fast and that, piled with all the injuries he’s earned... he can tell he’s falling down. 

He’s... _dying_...

He... he doesn’t want to dust, but he’s in despair and his soul is hurting from all the painful emotions he’s been experiencing over the past day. Somehow his bones have even gotten paler during that time... which... is definitely not a good sign...

Slate knows he won’t last much longer like this...

He wonders if the human is aware of that too, considering he kept checking in on him several times last night and this morning, feeding him more food and monster candy in an attempt to keep him alive.

Although... that can only delay him from dying for so long...

Slate is unable to keep himself from quivering as he curls up into a tighter ball on the cage’s floor in the corner, terrified that he could turn into dust at any moment. His right leg remains straightened out as he moves, trying to keep it as still as possible. He hears the metal chain the human attached to the front of his collar earlier rattle against the floor as he shifts his position slightly. 

He’d been tied to the mesh wall of his cage last night to stop him from moving around in case he ‘even considers walking around on his bad leg’. Why the human would even think he’d want to do that with a broken leg is beyond him. ~~Maybe he just thinks he’s that stupid to try it? Slate wouldn’t be surprised...~~

The chain is keeping him pinned to the corner of the pen closest to the door and is barely 3 inches long in length. It wouldn’t even allow him to take one step away from the wall before the chain would be pulled taut and there would be no chance of him getting any further. Even lying down right next to the wall, he’s somehow reaching its limit. 

Slate grips the side of his skull with both his hands, his breathing erratic as he tries to hold himself together. He _hates_ this! He _hates this so much!_ Being chained up like this makes him feel completely trapped and restless, wanting to get as far away from the thing fastening him to the wall as possible. He feels so demoralized and wronged, knowing no living creature should ever have to be treated like this and yet here he is... _suffering_. His neck aches from accidentally pulling the chain taut on several occasions while he slept, making his collar tighten around his neck even more somehow.

Slate grimaces in pain as he lifts his skull off the floor, deciding to take a quick glance at the basement door to distract himself from his bad thoughts. What time is it? Unfortunately, he doesn’t have any clue how long he has left before he’s sold later. Does he have time to sleep more or should he try to wake up fully and be prepared for the human’s arrival?!

Letting his skull fall back onto the hard, metal floor, he closes his eye sockets with a resigned sigh. What’s the point in trying anymore? ~~He’s going to die either way...~~

A part of him still doesn’t wish to give up though. He doesn’t want to leave Rust alone in this world after all, especially since he has no idea what happened to him. His brother could need him more than ever. But... maybe... just maybe... Rust might be doing better than he is now? An image of his brother safe, content and far away from the rings appears in his mind for a moment, allowing Slate to feel slightly at peace for a moment. That’s all he could wish for his brother now; that he’s alive, healthy and out of harms way. Perhaps... he might even be happy where he is now?

At least one of them made it out of their horrible situation _alive_ if that is the case...

Not that he’ll ever know what happened to his brother now though...

The Baby Blue bitty sniffles, moving a little to get into a more comfortable position to sleep ~~wondering if he’ll wake up again...~~.

Please stars, let his brother be ok without him... it’s the only thing he can hope for now...

“I’m s-sorry... Rust. P-Please... forgive me... for l-leaving you.”

After whispering that final apology to his brother, Slate slips into unconsciousness.

* * *

...

...

...

_Ngh... what... where is that loud noise coming from?_

Slate attempts to muffle the racket he’s hearing by covering his skull with his hands, hoping it’ll stop soon. He’s not quite sure what the noise is. It... sounds kind of similar to a car alarm... but he’s never heard one sounding like that before. 

Whatever it’s supposed to be, it’s incredibly noisy and has aroused Slate from his deep slumber, threatening to give him a headache in the process.

Wait... how long has he been asleep for?

Slate attempts to sit up, but is stopped when he feels something pull tight on his cervical vertebrae, making him unable to move any further back. The familiar tug on his collar jogs his weary memory as he chooses to lie back down again with a pained groan. Oh right, the human had put that there before to stop him from moving around too much...

So... he’s still alive then somehow? Or at least... he presumes he is but he can’t be bothered to open his eye sockets to check. Surely he wouldn’t be in this much excruciating pain and still chained up if he had dusted in his sleep? He also wouldn’t now be hearing this strange alarm.... wait... alarms? It seems that there’s more than one set going off now for some reason, causing his skull to pound even more. They must be pretty deafening if he’s able to hear them so clearly down here. What could be going on to make them all go off like that?

He doesn’t get the chance to dwell on that thought long as suddenly his owner is rushing down the stairs, unlocking the basement door at lightning speeds before throwing it open shortly afterwards, banging it loudly against the wall. Slate barely flinches at the noise, completely lacking the energy to despite being terrified.

His eye sockets remain closed as he hears the humans footsteps approach his cage in rapid succession, his breathing sounding labored. He expects the human will probably try to force feed him again or perhaps the buyer has finally arrived and he’s going to take him out to show them? Neither option sounds pleasant right now...

However, the human never reaches in to grab him nor does he even acknowledge his existence as he instead lifts Slate’s _cage_ up into his arms, much to the bitties surprise and shock.

He risks opening an eye socket and glancing up at his owner, seeing something he never thought he’d see in the other’s expression. 

Pure terror.

The human sweats bullets as his crazed eyes scan the basement, desperately searching for something. 

After what looks to be some internal deliberation, he runs towards a stack of plastic storage boxes and opens each of them, taking a look at their contents. Two of them appear to be filled with old work tools, wires and random scrap metal while the third is mostly empty. Placing his cage on the ground for a moment, Slate watches on in confusion as the human hastily removes the last few items from the mostly empty box to the other two before his attention falls on him again.

Grabbing his cage once more, the human wastes no time dropping it into the now completely empty plastic container, making Slate yelp in alarm from the sudden fall he experiences. He hisses as his bone is jarred off the floor, causing spots to fill his vision a second later.

His owner is clearly not impressed by the sounds of anguish that escape his mouth as the next minute he’s banging on Slate’s cage and screaming at him. 

“ _Shut up and stay quiet, stupid pest!_ I don’t have time to deal with your bullshit right now, but if I h-hear one peep coming from you in the next few minutes I’ll.... b-break your other leg too.“

Did... did the human’s voice just crack? Why does he seem so scared?! What could he possibly be afraid of?!

The sound of loud knocking on a door somewhere upstairs immediately makes the man’s face drain of all color and his now panicked gaze turns to look up the basement stairs.

“Sh-shit!”

Slate looks up just in time to see his owner holding the lid of the plastic container over the box. The next minute he’s able to see nothing but pitch, black darkness around him as the human places the lid on the box and snaps it shut, trapping him inside. He hears the sound of the human frantically moving things around the basement near it before he leaves the basement in an obvious hurry, his footsteps becoming quieter as he ascends the staircase.

What... what is going on?! Slate doesn’t understand why he’s been put in here or why the human appears to be so anxious over something, but it’s making him absolutely terrified. 

Also he’s got no light, no food and no water in this box. He’s pretty sure that there are no air holes for him either. Bitties don’t need as much oxygen as most other living creatures to survive sure, but he’ll still suffocate if he stays in here for too long!

He’s too weak to brighten his eye lights enough to be able to provide himself with any good light. It’s... _so dark_... in here... ~~It’s _way_ too dark! He needs to _get out_ of here! The darkness is going to drive him _insane!_~~

Slate feels a part of him break in that instant as he begins hyperventilating. He can’t take this anymore! Clawing desperately at the chain attached to his collar, he tries to get away from the darkness surrounding him, _suffocating him_. He feels like he’s fully losing it at this point, but he’s too petrified to care.

The Baby Blue bitty continues to try to break his way out for about a minute before stopping with a defeated whine. He’s unable to see it clearly in front of him, but Slate is able to tell he’s most likely not damaging the metal links of the chain at all. Heck, he’s probably not even putting a scratch on the thing!

All his attempts are _useless!_

Slate struggles to breathe, grasping uselessly at the mesh in front of him as he sobs silently to himself, trying to calm down.

Somehow, he’s able to hear the sound of multiple people entering the room through his panic. Are these the people who have come to buy him, the ones who made his collar? Have they come to make his life even _more miserable_ than it already is? Can it _get_ worse than this?

_Please... let me out of here!_

Slate is unable to keep his emotions contained for a second longer as he begins wailing as loud as his voice will allow him to, uncaring in that moment about the human’s warning. He needs to let out all this sorrow, this _grief_ , _this pain_ that he’s experiencing! _Everything hurts!_ He just wants all this suffering _to end_!

After about ten seconds of this, his voice begins to fail him and he completely stills, every bone in his body becoming limp. His energy has been completely spent.

Everything is silent for a moment, even the voices outside appear to have stopped talking. Footsteps can then be heard approaching him after a few seconds, before suddenly the lid is lifted off the box and light floods inside. Slate whimpers, really wishing he could just disappear. He doesn’t dare open his eye sockets to see what sight greets him. He’s way too exhausted to open them again anyway.

Someone above him gasps. The noise is shortly followed by a string of curses leaving his owners mouth, making him tremble slightly. The human sounds even more frightened than before now.

Slate feels it when his cage is lifted out of the box and then placed ~~softly~~ back on the ground outside of it a second later. In the background, he’s hears loads of humans shouting and running around the place, making him wince from the noise.

The one who took him out of the box is still nearby and obviously examining him. He can hear them as they crouch down to get a better look.

“Oh no, this is bad...” They whisper after a short time inspecting him. In a much louder voice, they yell. “I need a key for this padlock! Quickly!”

They must have gotten their hands on it rather quickly, because in the next minute, Slate can hear them fumbling with the lock before the cage door opens shortly afterwards. He trembles again in terror.

“Are you awake, sweetie?” 

Is... is this new human talking to him? It’s definitely not his owner, since the voice is soft and feminine. He decides not to acknowledge her as he keeps his eye sockets closed and attempts to stays motionless, acting like he’s unconscious. Perhaps he’ll be left alone then?

“Poor thing... How could anyone be so cruel to a harmless Baby Blue bitty? I hope we can help you get better, little one. You’re safe now, we’ll get you out of here to somewhere nice and warm, ok? Just stay as still as you can for me if you are awake so I don’t injure you more than you already are.”

Slate highly doubts her words, but it’s not like he can fight her off anyway, especially since he’s so feeble right now. 

She reaches in very slowly and gently cups the back of his skull in her hand, lifting it up off the floor ever so slightly. Slate tenses, confused as to why she’s doing this until he feels her removing the chain from the front of his collar.

“There you go, Baby Blue. You don’t have to deal with being restrained like that ever again. Hmm, now how are we going to keep your leg from moving while I carry you?” She asks the question more to herself than to him. “Oh, I know!”

The woman wraps something soft and warm around his right leg and secures it, making him a splint. Slate is surprised by how gentle she is the entire time and the way she continually talks to him in reassurance. He doesn’t understand why she’s doing this if she’s one of the people who made his collar. It doesn’t make much sense to him.

Slate still hasn’t opened his eye sockets to have a look at what’s going on around him and he doesn’t plan to. Whatever happens next, happens. He doesn’t want to see what this human has in store for him.

After one of his arms is also wrapped in a similar splint to his leg, Slate feels himself being wrapped up in some soft, warm and fluffy material, so that only his skull is left sticking out. It’s... _soo_ cozy. When was the last time he felt this comfortable and snug? Probably never...

She lifts him out of the cage as if he were made of glass, which he might as well be in his state. She’s careful not to squeeze or touch any of his injuries as she holds him loosely in her arms, positioning him so his skull is lying on her chest right over her soul. She’s... willingly trying to give him soul energy?

“Please hang in there, Baby Blue! Things are going to get so much better for you once you get out of here and you’re all healed up, but I need you to hold on for me for just a little longer! Don’t give up! We’ll get you nice food and a comfy place to sleep soon, so keep breathing for me, alright...”

Her thumb begins softly stroking the back of his skull skull as she makes her way up the stairs. If Slate wasn’t used to Mia’s soft strokes he’s sure he’d be flinching at the contact. These feel... kind of similar to hers. He wonders briefly why this human is leaving his cage behind? Perhaps she’ll come back for it in a moment?

Her touches are almost soothing enough to distract him from all the noise that assaults his skull the moment he’s carried out of the house. He can hear his owner yelling from somewhere in the distance, though his voice is drowned out by the all the alarms still going off. He wants to block out the noise, but knows he couldn’t lift his hands up right now even if he wanted to. Too much effort.

“Sorry about the noise.” He’s stunned to hear that she’s apologizing for it. “I’m sure it’s not helping you feel any better, is it?”

Yet again, he offers her no response, feeling too sleepy and afraid to try. She continues to walk briskly away from the house and all the noise, holding him close. He wonders if she’ll go talk to his owner, but his voice seems to be getting further and further away the more she walks.

Just as she comes to a stop and begins fiddling with some keys in her hand, Slate hears a yell from the distance before someone runs up to them. 

“I’m so sorry to disturb you, miss, but I saw you coming from the h-house up there and I was wondering did you find-“ Their breath catches for a moment before they let out a choked sob. “Slate?!”

 _Is that... Mia?_ It... sounds like her...

“No no no, what has he done to you?! Why is h-he so pale? Is he... please t-tell me he’s g-going to be ok!”

It is Mia! But... she sounds so distressed because of him... He’s pretty sure she’s crying by the way her voice is shaking. Is she upset because of the state he’s in?

The lady holding him responds to her after a slight pause. “Are you the one who called the police on that man then, since you’re obviously familiar with this bitty?” 

He hears her sniffling before answering. “Yeah, I d-did. I was w-worried about Slate since he always v-visits me everyday in the afternoons, b-but he d-disappeared after he told me what that m-man was doing to him. I p-panicked and c-called the police because I w-was worried about h-him.”

Oh... so the woman carrying him isn’t buying him.... she really is rescuing him... and all because Mia called the police because she cares so much about his safety? He can hardly believe that he means that much to her for her to do that.

“Well, you did the right thing. I’m not sure if... Slate, was it?” Mia must have given her a nod because she continues. ” ... I don’t think he would’ve lasted much longer in there. His owner was not treating him well as you seem to be aware and actually tried to hide Slate so we wouldn’t find him. Luckily we heard him cry out or we might not have located him. But...I have to be honest, he’s... not in great condition... He hasn’t responded to anything I’ve said or done yet...” 

She lets out a sad sigh as she adds. “I’m... I’m worried he might not make it... but, we’re going to try our best for him. I promise you.”

Slate can’t stand staying still anymore when he hears a mournful sob escape from Mia. He has to show her he’s alive! Opening his eye sockets slightly, he turns his skull just enough so that his hazy eyes lights are able to fix on Mia. He doesn’t know where he’s suddenly got the strength to ignite his eye lights from, but he’s determined to show Mia he’s ok by doing so.

“Oh!” The woman holding him is the first of the two humans to notice he’s awake and moving, but he ignores her in favor of looking over at Mia, desperately trying to get her attention. 

Right now she’s crying so hard that she’s shaking. Her eyes are completely bloodshot and he can see multiple tears running down her cheeks. It takes her a moment to realize he’s awake and looking at her, letting out a gasp.

“S-Slate? I’m so g-glad to see y-you’re awake. I... I’m sorry I didn’t s-save you sooner. It’s my fault you’re so c-close to...” She shakes her head before continuing. ”I should’ve d-done something for you the m-moment I found out about him... I...”

Slate is able to lift a hand out of the soft blanket he’s been wrapped in and reaches it out towards Mia, trying to tell her none of this is her fault. She shouldn’t be the one apologizing for this mess.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she takes a step forward towards him before hesitating.

“Is it alright if I touch him, I don’t want to harm him if he’s badly injured? I promise I’ll be gentle, he still looks very frail at the moment.”

She holds him out a little closer to Mia. “I think he really wants that, just please be careful.”

The girl swallows anxiously. “I-I will.”

Slate leans his skull forward so Mia can pet him. She holds her finger out towards his hand so he’s able to grasp it gently, lightly beginning to rub his skull in the meantime. A weak purr escapes his throat in happiness as he’s stroked by his favorite human. After yesterday he was so sure he would never see Mia again, but now she’s here! She’s really here!

Slate is almost able to entirely forget about the other human’s presence until she takes a step back and speaks up again, sounding apologetic for breaking up the two of them. “I’m sorry, but I really have to get him to the center for a check up. He needs some urgent medical care and possible surgery as soon as possible.” 

Slate whines in dismay and struggles weakly in the blanket at that statement, not wanting to be taken away by this human when Mia is right there in front of him. He doesn’t trust her like he does Mia and he’s afraid that she could be lying to him about bringing him to the adoption center. What if he’s being tricked into trusting a human just so they can crush his hopes again?

The woman holding him speaks softly in an attempt to calm him down. “Shh, it’s ok... It’s really nice at the center and you’ll be well looked after there, I promise.”

He doesn’t care, he doesn’t want to go there. ~~He can’t lose her too!~~

Opening his mouth while reaching both of his hands out desperately towards the girl, he tries to get his voice to work for him. “N... n-no! W-Want M... Mia. Pl-Please!”

His vision goes foggy as tears fill his eye sockets and he’s left gasping for breath in a state of panic once again. 

_Please don’t leave!_ He doesn’t want to be alone anymore...

He’s unaware of what happens in the next few moments, too caught up in his panic to notice what’s happening until he hears Mia calling for him again, sounding much closer than before.

“Slate! It’s ok! Y-You’re ok, but you need to calm down and b-breathe for me, alright?! Focus on my voice l-like you did before remember and t-take some deep breaths. I-In... and out... And In... a-and out.” Following her instructions, he does as he’s told to do, feeling himself relax with each breath. “Th-That’s it! You’re d-doing great... I-I’ve got you.”

Slate feels someone wipe away the tears from his cheekbones with their finger. Opening his eye sockets, he sees Mia shakily smiling down at him. He hadn’t even realized in his panic that he’d been passed over to her so that she’s carrying him now. Snuggling into the blanket more, he lets out a relieved sigh and leans his skull against her chest. He gazes up at her face for a moment before turning away, feeling guilty. “S-Sorry... for panicking... d-don’t wanna l-leave... too scared...”

“Hey, it’s alright, I understand, but... we do need to get you to the center... Would you feel better if I came with you?” Slate gives her a nod, he’d feel much safer if she was there too. Mia looks to the other woman for confirmation. “Is that alright?”

She bites her lip, looking a little unsure before answering. “If you want to you can, but you better ask one of your parents to accompany you there. I’m sure they’ll want to know where you’re planning on going.”

“Yeah, I’ll ask. My house is this one right here, so I’ll just quickly knock and ask them. Hang in there while I talk to them, Slate.” 

The Baby Blue bitty gives her another sleepy small nod in acknowledgment, before settling into a more cozy position and closing his eye sockets while she begins walking towards her house. He’s too fatigued to keep them open any longer. At least he feels safe in Mia’s hold, so he doesn’t have to worry too much about what might happen while he’s asleep.

Seeing just how much she cares and all that she’s doing for him is enough to recover some of the hope he’d been rapidly losing all day as he peacefully drifts off, although this time he’s certain he’ll wake up again.

Every bone his body might be aching, but he refuses to give up and dust now, not when things are finally starting to look better!

He has to survive! 

He’s going to get through this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS:
> 
> P.O.V. ???  
> He sat in a windowless white van in the distance, watching as the cops arrested the owner of the bitty he was meant to be buying. It’s a good thing he didn’t come any earlier, or he probably would’ve gotten his ass arrested too. His boss is not going to be happy when he hears yet another potential seller just got thrown in jail and he wasn’t even able to get his hands on the bitty, but what is he supposed to do, run out there and steal it with all these officers around? Yeah, that’s not happening... Maybe he can figure out where it’ll end up though? That’s why he’s risking hanging around until he sees... wait there it is! Luckily for him, it’s in the arms of a lady who is wearing the staff uniform of the local center, one he can easily recognize after countless close calls with them. At least his boss will be happy with that information. Perhaps with good fortune the bitty’s brother would be there too and he’d get paid a bonus for finding both? The company seems really interested in bitty pairs these days, though he doesn’t know the reason why. He just finds them the bitties after all, he isn’t involved in any of the messed up stuff that happens behind the closed doors that only a select few are allowed behind. He doesn’t like to think about any of that. After writing a note to himself to tell his boss about this situation later, he does a U turn and begins driving back towards the center of town, planning to search the back alleys for abandoned bitties again. It would probably be best not to come back entirely empty handed after all.
> 
> SUMMARY:  
> Slate recalls how the human forcefully woke him up with a gush of water to the face after breaking his bone in an attempt to revive him, scared he may have killed the bitty on accident. He was given monster candy and food in an effort to heal him so he could be better when he got sold. Slate believes that this won’t be enough however and that he is falling down from both his injuries and loss of hope. After apologizing to Rust for failing him, he falls asleep, trying to give up and presuming he will dust while he’s out. Later, he wakes up to the sound of police sirens blaring outside the house (though he doesn’t know that’s what they are), that have somehow aroused him somehow. His owner rushes down the stairs in a panic, having a feeling the cops are onto him and trying to find a quick hiding spot for the bitty. He chucks Slate’s cage into a plastic storage container and attempts to conceal it by throwing some other items around it (and an old blanket over it). The bitty panics as he finds himself trapped in the darkness. He’s close to his breaking point at this stage. Realizing there’s no way out, Slate wails in grief and sadness, wanting it all to end in that moment. The police in the room all hear his cry and find him a moment later. Slate is taken out of the cage carefully after his injured bones are wrapped up to keep them still and he’s carried out in a warm blanket, confused as to why the other is being so gentle with him. Outside the house, Mia runs up to the woman holding him and admits she was the one who called the police, because she was worried about Slate. The Baby Blue bitty reaches out to her and the two bond for a moment. Slate panics once more when the woman holding him mentions leaving Mia to go to the adoption center to get healed and possible surgery. He’s handed over to Mia to calm him down and the girl suggests going to the adoption center with him so he’ll feel safe which he agrees to. At this stage, Slate is exhausted and unable to keep himself awake any longer. He falls asleep with a promise to himself that he’ll survive, now that things are finally getting better and has gotten some of his hope back.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed and I wish you a wonderful day.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’s it going everyone :D?
> 
> Finally back with another chapter of this story. It took a while to figure out what I wanted to do with it but I’m... happy enough with the way it came out... for now ^^’.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Rust is getting used to the routine he’s had at the center for the past few days. It’s just been him eating, sleeping and attending his ‘counseling’ sessions with Ketchup for an hour or so every day, which isn’t the most exciting way he can spend his time, but honestly it could be a whole lot worse. At least now he doesn’t constantly dread if he’s going to make it through to the next day or not. He gets to have three good meals, plenty of rest and barely has to interact with humans for most of the day. That was something he could only dream about with his old owner...

The Lil Bro peeks out of his enclosure at the clock hanging at the wall to check the time. If his new routine stayed consistent, that would mean he’s due to meet the Sansy any minute now. Alex should be here soon to bring him to their meeting room, so Rust chooses to sit cross-legged, facing the door as he waits patiently for his arrival. 

It’s hard for him to believe that he can actually feel relaxed in the human’s presence, especially since it’s only been a few days since he got here, but after listening to Ketchup’s stories and seeing the way he acts around all the other bitties including himself... he honestly can’t see the human hurting a fly. He just acts so differently to his previous owner that Rust could never see him doing the same awful things to him as he did. It appears like he really does only want the best for him and the others. If only his previous owner had wished the same for Slate and himself...

Were the two of them just unlucky that they got picked to be adopted by such an awful human? Perhaps that would mean that there could be a nice human out there who would actually be willing to care for them, not use them for their own selfish needs?

Rust pinches his nose ridge and lets out a deep exhale. This is probably the third time today he’s thought about adoption. What on earth is he thinking!? He’s not willing to put himself through another awful situation! He’ll _never_ be ready for adoption again, even if there is a small possibility that other humans might be kind... affectionate... and compassionate towards him and his brother, willing to provide the two of them with a loving home and...

...

Damn it...

He’s doing it again...

The Lil Bro bitty grits his teeth, frustrated by his own thoughts. Fantasizing about an unrealistic situation isn’t going to help him find his brother! _That_ should be his main focus right now, but instead he’s thinking about something that the two of them will _never_ have together! Perhaps it’s because he knows if he does manage to find his brother with his owner, then he’ll mostly likely be thrown back into the rings once more and... he doubts he’ll get another good opportunity to escape them again.

But... if that was the only way to ensure his brother’s survival... 

Then so be it.

He needs to stop stalling and get out of here before he no longer _has_ a brother to protect. Who cares if this is his best opportunity to turn his life around. He’s not going to be selfish and leave Slate behind just so he can be happy, no matter how tempting the idea of staying here may become. If he doesn’t leave soon though... he knows he’s going to get too attached to this place...

Rust perks up as he hears the sound of footsteps approaching the room. That must be Alex coming to get him at last.

The employee chats to a Papy he’s carrying _in his hands_ as he enters the room a second later. Rust notes the way he holds the bitty openly in his palm in a way that doesn’t squeeze the small skeleton sitting there and the relaxed posture of the Papy. It’s not the first time he’s seeing bitties being carried carefully around like this since arriving at the center, but it still seems weird to him. Pretty much all the humans who come through here and take bitties out of their enclosures for different reasons always hold them like this. It looks like it would be a more comfortable way to travel than the suffocating method he’s used to,l.

Alex takes a minute to finish up with the Papy before coming over to his pen, giving him a friendly greeting as usual. “Hi Rust. How’s your day been going?”

Ketchup had kept his promise that first day the two of them met and hadn’t told the human anything about Rust, including his name. The Lil Bro decided to tell the other his name two days ago... just to see his reaction. Speaking to Alex that day appeared to make him really happy for some reason. Ever since then, the Lil Bro bitty has been talking to him a little each day, mainly responding to things he’s said with one or sometimes even two word answers to keep him satisfied .

“Alright.” He replies to Alex’s greeting as the human takes his cage off the shelf. Rust hardly responds to the movement, kind of used to it by now. 

As he’s carried out of the room, Rust notes that Alex appears to be quite excited about something today, making the bitty raise a brow at him in question. Does his current mood have anything to do with him? The Lil Bro ~~hopes~~ decides it probably doesn’t, so chooses not to ask about it.

It’s while they’re traveling to the counseling room that Rust detects a familiar soul presence nearby for a split second, causing him to immediately sit up and look around in alert. He’d recognize that magic signature anywhere!

By the time he’s sat up more and is trying to find where it’s coming from, he’s unable to feel it anymore, making him question if he just imagined it. It had felt pretty weak after all. But... if that was real... 

Then Slate might be somewhere in the shelter right now!

“Are... you ok, Rust? You look a little shocked right now?” Alex informs him, seemingly concerned with the way he’s acting as he looks down at him. 

The Lil Bro hadn’t even noticed that the other had stopped walking to check if he was alright, too caught up in the idea that his brother might be nearby.

“I’m fine.” He tells the other, leaning back so he appears relaxed again, except he’s still on full alert for any signs of Slate. Although he trusts Alex more than his previous owner, he doesn’t want to tell him about his brother yet, especially when he can’t be certain if he’s even here. 

“If you’re sure... Please don’t hesitate to let me or Ketchup know if anything is bothering you though.” Alex tells him as he begins walking again, a little slower this time.

“Will do.” Rust replies before closing his eye sockets, trying to put all his focus into detecting Slate’s presence nearby.

However, he’s unable to sense it again by the time he arrives at his destination, which makes him feel very disappointed. Perhaps he really did just imagine it or got confused with another bitty? Rust doesn’t like to think he’d ever mistake his brother’s magic for another bitty’s though. Their connection means he should easily be able to pick out his brother from a crowd of Baby Blues and Slate should be able to do the same with him and a crowd of Lil Bro’s.

He wants to believe with all his soul that Slate is somewhere in this building right now if he felt his presence nearby, but what if he’s not and he’s giving himself false hope? How would he find out if his brother is here though, unless he’s brought into the same room as him? Slate could have been here for days already in a separate part of the building and Rust wouldn’t have known since he’s stuck in the one room for most of the day!

The Lil Bro tries to come up with some ways he’d be able to find out if Slate is here and is deep in thought about that when he’s brought into the counseling room. Sometimes the humans talked about new bitties that arrived into the center as they walked past their room. Maybe he can listen in on their conversations more closely to see if he’s able to determine if Slate is one of them? That... doesn’t seem like a very... effective idea, but Rust isn’t sure how else he’d be able to search for him.

Ketchup lazily waves to him from his usual spot on the table as they enter, snapping the Lil Bro out of his thoughts. “Heya, Rust. How’s it going?” The Sansy’s grin is a little wider than usual for some unknown reason, indicating that he’s also apparently thrilled about something just like his human. What is going on with the two of them today?

Rust gives him a questioning look. “Fine?”

“That’s good!” Ketchup gives him a cheerful smile. “So um... Would you like to leave your enclosure today for a bit?” 

Rust is _definitely_ surprised to hear him ask that all of a sudden. He didn’t think he’d be allowed out anytime soon. Maybe this will give him the opportunity he needs!

“It’ll just be to stretch your legs a little for now.” The other bitty admits, obviously realizing his shock at the idea of being able to move around so freely. Suddenly, the idea of getting out isn’t _as_ appealing anymore, but at least getting out of this pen will give him some freedom. It’s been forever since he’s last stepped outside a cage without a leash holding him back or a human telling him what to do after all.

”You’re allowed to go wherever you want in this room and if you don’t want Alex to be in here that’s ok.” Ketchup tells him, giving his owner a glance as he explains that.

The human gives him a thumbs up when Rust looks over at him for reassurance to make sure that idea really is alright with him. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem Rust. Would you like me to leave after unlocking your pen?” Alex asks him softly. The Lil Bro bitty hesitates for a second before nodding, scared that the human might have a bad reaction if he outright says he doesn’t want him in here.

If Rust’s answer does bother him he clearly doesn’t show it as he replies. “Sure, I’ll unlock it now and then I’ll leave straight away if that’s alright with you?”

Despite being somewhat excited about being let out like this, Rust has to admit to himself he’s conflicted about leaving his enclosure. He’s gotten used to being trapped in a cage of some sort where he knows it’ll have to be unlocked before humans can reach in and grab him. He’ll be so... vulnerable and open without it. What if Alex decides to take advantage of that?

But then Rust remembers how Ketchup has always been standing in a position on the table where he can easily be grabbed and yet Alex hasn’t made a move to do so once. In fact, all the times he has seen them interact, the human always asked the Sansy if it was okay before initiating any contact. He just has to hope that it won’t be any different for him if he comes close to the human if he decides he’s going to stay in the room after all.

Deciding to just go for it before he chickens out, Rust gives Alex a shaky nod of his skull. The Lil Bro stays frozen in place as he approaches the enclosure and begins fiddling with the lock on the door. 

After a few seconds, Alex has it unlocked and has opened the door just the slightest bit to invite him out, but not enough that Rust would think he’s about to reach in to try to grab him. The Lil Bro is definitely relieved that the other seems to be respecting his personal space and is allowing him to come out at his own pace, not demanding he ‘Get out of there right now!’ like every other human he’s used to.

“Alright, I’ll leave you two to do whatever you please.” Alex announces, heading towards the room’s exit. “Have fun roaming around in here Rust, though I apologize it’s not very exciting.” He lets out an awkward laugh as he rubs the back of his neck, looking a little guilty doing so.

Rust has a quick look around the room. It’s true that there’s not much in here besides the table he’s currently on, a few empty shelves, a filing cabinet of some sort and a fake plant that sits in a pot in one of the corners of the room. Still wandering around in here will be more exciting than the days he’s spent cooped up in his owner’s cage, hardly able to walk around at all. The bitty finds he actually might prefer the room to be less furnished like this, since at least he’s aware of where everything is and it’ll be harder to catch him off guard if he’s able to constantly watch the door from anywhere in the room without worrying he’ll be blocked by some piece of furniture. 

“It’s alright.” He tells the other with a shrug, trying to show he’s not bothered that there isn’t too much to do in here.

Alex still looks unsure, but he seems to accept the answer as he opens the door to leave. “If you need me for anything just ask Ketchup to give me a shout and I’ll come back as fast as I can. Bye for now!” 

With that said Alex leaves the room, locking the door behind him. Rust had really been hoping he’d leave it open by mistake, but of course he wasn’t going to get that lucky...

“So now that Alex is gone are you ready to come out?” Ketchup asks as Rust turns back around to focus on the Sansy bitty on the other end of the table. “You can stretch your legs or you could just teleport around the room if you’d prefer? Feel free to do whatever you want. Alex won’t be coming back for a while if you’re worried about that.”

Rust looks from the bitty to the enclosure’s door, shuffling awkwardly on the spot as he thinks the whole idea over one more time, choosing to just do it as he nods in response to Ketchup’s question.

The Lil Bro bitty cautiously approaches the opening to his cage, nervous about exiting the somewhat comfortable, safe space that he’s gotten used to these past couple of days. When he gets to the slightly opened door, he takes another glimpse around the room, checking for danger. Apart from the Sansy who’s giving him plenty of space, there doesn’t appear to be anything else note worthy in the room that he thinks he needs be wary of.

Taking a deep breath, Rust slowly pushes the enclosure’s door open with one hand, cringing a little as he does so. He can’t help but feel paranoid about what might happen when he steps out onto the table and therefore hesitates for a second before doing so.

The Lil Bro braces for something bad to happen as soon as his feet touch its surface, for a human to barge in the door and yell at him for walking around freely or for some bitty to start attacking him like in the rings. But nothing happens.

Ketchup waits patiently at the other side of the table, giving him a gentle smile when Rust looks nervously over in his direction, obviously understanding how nerve-wrecking he’s finding this. The Sansy looks so laid-back and calm as he swings his legs back and forth off the edge of the table while looking over his shoulder to watch him. It’s hard for Rust to see Ketchup as a threat who could possibly hurt him when he’s acting like this.

“You doing ok over there?” The Sansy asks after a minute of the two staring at each other, giving him a questioning look.

Rust breaks eye contact first and looks off to the side, feeling embarrassed by how he’s acting. “Y-Yeah... I just... need a moment.”

“No problem.” Ketchup replies, turning away to give Rust some privacy. “Take your time.”

The Lil Bro stands just outside the carrier for another two minutes, trying to calm down and convince himself that nothing bad is going to happen. 

Maybe if he teleports around a little he’ll feel more at ease? It’s been a while since he’s done one however, so Rust chooses to firstly teleport to a different spot on the table before he ventures elsewhere. He doesn’t want to miscalculate and injure himself after all.

Gathering up his magic, Rust pictures in his mind the area of the table he wants to go to before teleporting over a few seconds later. He glances around the new part of the table he finds himself on, seeing the point where he was standing just a second ago several inches away from him now. As suspected, his trajectory was off by a few centimeters due to his lack of practice, but it thankfully wasn’t bad enough for him to end up falling off the table.

He chooses to teleport around several more times, gaining Ketchup’s attention when he teleports near him and finally stops to take a breather. The Sansy grins at him. “Glad to see you moving about, Rust. How do you feel after those shortcuts?”

Rust thinks for a second before providing him with an answer. “A little tired... but _wow_ did I miss doing that! It feels _amazing_ to be able to ‘port around again!” 

He gives the other a genuine, gleeful smile, thrilled and excited to be able to use his magic however _he_ wants to again. Despite still being locked in the room, Rust feels free being able to move around as much as this. It’s invigorating!

Spying one of the shelves from before, Rust wastes no time teleporting over there now that he feels more comfortable using his magic again. It’s the perfect place for him to sit down, since it’s got a good vantage point that’ll allow him to survey every part of the room while he talks to the other bitty.

“You coming, Ketchup? Don’t leave me sitting up here by my _shelf_ ” He calls out to the Sansy who’s still sitting on the edge of the table down below him. The other bitty smirks when he hears the pun, making Rust grin back at him in return.

In the next instant, Ketchup has joined him at his side, sitting back as his gaze also travels across the room before settling on him. “You picked a nice spot up here.”

Rust hums in agreement as he turns his skull to face the Sansy. “Yeah, it feels... safe I guess.”

Ketchup gives him a sympathetic smile. “I get it, buddy. Back when I was first rescued, I used to teleport to the highest point of the room whenever a human went anywhere near me.” He turns away from Rust as he murmurs. “I still do it sometimes even now.”

“Really?” The Lil Bro bitty gives him a puzzled look. “Can’t really imagine that with the way you’re always looking up to your human.” 

A few days ago, Rust would’ve said that as a way of insulting the other bitty for being so close to a human, but now he’s just genuinely curious about the way Ketchup acts around Alex. He wouldn’t go so far as to say he’s jealous of how close the two seem to be... but he’s not exactly sure if he’d still say no to a human who would treat him and his brother in a similar way.

Ketchup shrugs. “Neither of us are perfect, we do fight on occasion about stupid things that lead to both of us getting angry at each other and raising our voices. I’ll usually hide somewhere in the house if things get a little too steamed for my liking.”

“Wait, you _argue_ with your human and he still doesn’t punish you or anything?” Rust asks the other, skeptical that Alex wouldn’t just lose his temper and take his rage out on the bitty.

“No. Trust me when I say there was a time when I did much worse than just yell at him and yet he still cares for me.” Ketchup lets out a long exhale before frowning. “I’m sure you’ve seen the scars on his arm. Not proud to admit that I gave him some of those during our first few weeks together.”

“Yeah...” Rust confirms. “I’ve seen them.” So Ketchup had given him a few of those? What kind of human would take in a bitty who purposely hurt them though? Alex must be one patient guy if he was willing to put up with that for weeks before Ketchup trusted him...

The two bitties fall into an uncomfortable silence for a minute before Ketchup speaks up again.

“You don’t have to stay up here and talk to me if you don’t want to. Do you want to shortcut around a bit more or...” He trails off, looking over at Rust who just shrugs in response.

“No, this is fine. I like sitting up here... and you’re pretty good company too.” The Lil Bro bitty admits making the other laugh a little.

“Good to know I’m not boring you to death then, heh.” Ketchup says with a wide grin on his face. “So anything in particular you want to talk about today or will we just discuss the usual. Something tells me you may have something on your mind at the moment?”

Rust blinks at the other in surprise. “How did you-“

“Know?” Ketchup says cutting him off. The Lil Bro bitty nods in response. “You appeared to be deep in thought when you first entered the room with Alex earlier. Also you appeared to be more anxious than usual around us both for some reason. It was pretty easy to spot something was bothering you and it clearly still is. So... wanna talk about it?”

“I...” What should he do? Rust is tempted to tell Ketchup about his brother. Maybe the Sansy would be able to keep an eye out for his brother and can tell him if he’s here in the shelter? But what if giving him that information puts him and his brother in danger? He doesn’t want the staff to find out he has a brother until he can fully trust them not to use that against the two of them. If he tells Ketchup this, he’ll have to be certain of the fact he won’t go behind his back to tell Alex or anyone else.

He needs to truly believe Ketchup won’t tell another soul about this until he’s ready to let others know... but can he trust the Sansy that much?

“Ketchup... you told me the first day we met that everything I tell you stays in this room unless I give you permission to tell your human, right?” Rust looks directly into the other’s eye lights, waiting for his confirmation of that question. He needs to make sure the other can genuinely answer that while making eye contact with him.

Ketchup tilts his skull a little in confusion but still is able to meet his gaze as he confidently answers. “Yeah, that still applies now if you’re wondering. I keep secrets for plenty of other bitties that I never spill to anyone, not even Alex, so if you want to get something off your chest, you can tell me.” His expression softens a little as he continues. “Listen, if what you want to tell me to do has something to do with what you had to do in the rings, just know that it isn’t going to affect how anyone sees you here. You didn’t have a choice in the matter and it’s all in the past now. Still if you want me to keep it a secret, I will.”

Rust blinks owlishly at the Sansy. That isn’t what he wants to talk to the other bitty about right now, but he has to admit the idea of talking to another bitty about the rings who understands what he went through there sounds... like it would be therapeutic for him. There’s so much he would like to get off his chest about the whole ordeal after all... so he can at least _try_ to be at peace with what he’s done and move on with his life. Perhaps another time if he gets reunited with his brother. He’ll have to find out if he really is here first before he thinks about moving on with his life.

“Thanks for letting me know but... that’s not what I wanted to tell you. I still really need you to keep this a secret for me Ketchup, so can you promise me you will? That way I know I can really trust you.”

Rust knows that Ketchup won’t promise him if he intends to break it, since all bitties really value the few promises they make others. If Ketchup refuses to accept the promise than he simply won’t tell him about his brother and he’ll search for Slate himself. He really wants to be able to believe in his new friend though.

Ketchup ponders this for a minute before he lets out a sigh. “I really don’t like making promises, but I can see how much you want me tol assure you about this... Fine, I promise I won’t tell anyone about what we discussed in this room... not that I was going to anyway...”

Rust gives him an appreciative look. “Thanks Ketchup. I just want to be extra sure you won’t tell another soul about this.” The Lil Bro chooses to stare down at his feet as he finally reveals his secret to the other. “I... I have a brother.”

When he peers back up at the Sansy to see his reaction, Rust can see that he’s both surprised and confused by the information he’s just been told. It clear he’s unsure how to respond to it at first, as if he’s not quite sure why Rust having a brother would be a big brother a deal. 

“Oh ok... really? That’s definitely not what I was expecting you to say... But then... where is your brother now? I was told you were the only one to be rescued from your human. Is he...” Ketchup trails off as he winces, a sad expression on his face as he studies Rust to see his reaction.

“Stars no! He isn’t dead if that’s what you’re thinking... At least... I hope he’s not anyways.” The Lil Bro mumbles that part to himself, grimacing at that awful thought before shaking his skull and continuing his explanation. “We were adopted by the same human, the one the staff here rescued me from, but the asshole gave my brother away to another human around two weeks ago. His new owner was also involved in the rings, but because my bro’s a Baby Blue, he wouldn’t be entered into any fights thankfully. The piece of crap still found ways of hurting him though regardless.”

Rust frowns as he remembers how his brother seemed the last time he saw him. He really hadn’t looked too good... Dealing with his new owner and being apart from him really appeared to take its toll on his poor brother. He can only imagine what another week alone might have done to Slate...

“Do you know if my brother is here... in the center I mean? I really want to know if he’s alright and safe now.” He’s unable to keep himself from sounding hopeful that he might be reunited with Slate soon as he studies the other’s expression for any sign of recognition on his face. “I... I thought I felt a trace of his magic earlier on the way to this room but... I don’t want to get my hopes up if he isn’t.”

Ketchup takes a moment to think before he replies. “Hmm... well I normally only find out about bitties that are rescued if I’m scheduled to have one of these counseling appointments with them, so if your bro has been assigned to another bitty to help him out then I wouldn’t know he’s here. I haven’t met any rescued Baby Blues in a while I’m sorry to tell you.”

Rust deflates a little at this information. He had really been hoping Ketchup would have heard about a Baby Blue having been rescued quite recently and he’d be able to confirm if they were his brother or not.

“Tell you what though...” Ketchup continues when he notices Rust is clearly saddened by the fact he hasn’t seen the Baby Blue bitty anywhere around the center yet. “...I’ll keep an eye socket open for your brother and I’ll let you know as soon as possible if he turns up, alright? Maybe I’ll ask the other bitties I work with if they know of any Baby Blue’s that have been rescued recently.” When he sees that Rust is glaring at him, he quickly adds. “I won’t mention the reason why I’m searching for him I swear! I already promised I wouldn’t mention this to anyone else remember.”

The Lil Bro contemplates the idea as he studies the Sansy beside him. Is it really ok for him to just sit back and relax while he waits for Ketchup to locate his brother who might not even be here? Is he putting Slate into more danger this way?

Rust comes to what he thinks is a reasonable decision. He’ll give the Sansy _one week_ to track down his brother if he truly is here. If he can’t find him in that time, then Rust will have no choice but to break out of the center in search of Slate himself. He won’t delay leaving this place any longer if it comes to that.

“If you can do that for me, I’d really appreciate it.” Rust tells the other with a smile. “Thanks for offering to help me find my bro, Ketchup.”

“Of course, pal. But uhhh... you haven’t exactly told me his name yet you know...” Ketchup reminds him making Rust facepalm. How could he have forgotten to mention his name?

“Oh sorry.” He apologizes. “His name is Slate, though I’m not sure if he’ll tell anyone here what it is or if he would be too scared to talk much here... because of all the humans.” 

Ketchup nods. “Got it. I’ll look out for him for you... Can I ask you though... Why don’t you want anyone else finding out that you’re brothers? I can’t imagine why you’d be scared of other’s finding out that information.”

Rust brings his knees a little closer to his chest in comfort, speaking in a low voice as he explains. “It’s because it’s the reason I got forced to fight in the rings in the first place. Humans seem to love using our special connection with one another against us to make the stronger brother fight harder in the rings when they threaten the other ones life. Me and Slate weren’t the first brother pair that this happened too and we probably won’t be the last. When they see how hard we fight in the rings just to keep our brothers safe and how much money we make our owners in doing so, it... encourages others to buy other brother pairs so they can get similar results. It’s such a sick and cruel method to make us train harder to ensure we and our brothers survive, but all our owners care about is the money we earn for them at the end of the day. It doesn’t matter to them what they put us through if it means they get a better result from it..:”

Ketchup is looking pretty horrified by what Rust is telling him. It’s probably a shock to him how much suffering they put bitties like him through for the sake of their success in battle. He really doesn’t want to say this aloud, but he knows that buyers looking to get bitties for the rings are going to start targeting brother pairs more in the future. More and more bitties like Slate and him will have to go through everything they have...

He’d overheard other humans during past fights ask his owner about how he got Rust to be so well trained and behaved while he’d be waiting for his turn in the rings. Most other bitties would snarl and curse their owners existence from a cage on the floor if they weren’t in a match while Rust could be found quietly standing on his human’s palm, his arms folded and face emotionless as he studied others fights to try to get an edge on his opponents by finding out their weaknesses. Needless to say this action intrigued many of the people around him who didn’t understand why Rust didn’t act like most other bitties and try to escape.

It always really annoyed him when the other would happily explain the suffering and fear he put him and his brother through everyday in order to turn Rust into what he saw as the perfect, obedient fighter. What angers the Lil Bro the most though is how excruciatingly right the human is about the effectiveness of this vile method. He had something most other bitties didn’t that made him want to survive more than anything; _someone else_ he was trying to protect by fighting. His owner threatening his brother should he do a _‘shit job’_ always made Rust more ruthless in battle than he often needed to be...

And people involved in the rings _always_ appeared to be on the lookout for bitties who would fight more viciously than most others...

Rust clenches his fists a little in rage as he continues. “I’m sure you know that it’s rare enough for a bitty to have a brother like me, so I’m terrified what will happen should someone with bad intentions figure out our relationship and try to exploit it again. My owner might be out of the market for now, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t others out there looking to _‘adopt’_ a pair of brothers right now and if they find out one of them was already involved in the rings and has had quite a few wins in the past...” Rust’s small eye lights blink out as he stares blankly at the wall in front of him with empty, dark eye sockets. “Well... I don’t think they’d pass up an opportunity to let such an experienced fighter just slip through their fingers, do you?”

Ketchup appears troubled by Rust’s last statement as he frowns. “You know the staff here aren’t going to let you be adopted by just anyone, right? Like I said before, there’s usually background checks performed and-“

Rust turns back to Ketchup in that moment, not letting him finish his sentence as he interrupts, giving him a tired look. “But what if they get given an incentive to turn a blind eye to all of that, if they’re offered a few thousand dollars to look the other way when they adopt us? Can you tell me with full confidence that _all_ of the humans here would be able to resist the temptation of an offer like that?”

The Sansy opens his mouth as if to defend the staff of the center, but then seemingly hesitates as no words come out. After a few seconds, Ketchup lets out a deep sigh. “Ok I can’t say I’d trust _every_ human here with my life, but I still doubt most of ‘em would accept bribes.”

“There’s always a first time.” Rust points out. “That’s why I want to keep this between us for now. I don’t want anyone involved in the rings to somehow find out I’m here if they overhear someone talking about my past.”

Ketchup seems to carefully contemplate what Rust has said before his expression softens. “Yeah alright, I understand. I get why you’d want to keep this from others. If I had a brother, I’m sure I’d do just about anything to keep him safe like you were and still are obviously trying to do. I’ll do my best to help you find him if he is in the center, but... perhaps if he isn’t here, you’d be willing to try and help us locate his new owner so we can try rescuing him then?”

Rust hides a grimace from the other. He doesn’t like the sound of that idea very much. If Ketchup can’t find Slate, then he’ll simply have to look for his brother on his own. That’s what he’s decided now and he’ll stick to it. 

Still though, he doesn’t want the Sansy to catch on to what he might be planning on doing so he nods at the others suggestion with a slightly strained smile on his face.

“Ok. I’ll consider that if there’s no sign of him here after a week.” Rust lies, feeling slightly guilty about doing so to the other. It’s obvious Ketchup just wants to help him and his brother out in the way he thinks is best, but Rust doesn’t want to have to depend on the staff here to come to his brother’s aid if he can find him himself. He frowns a little as he considers how he might end up betraying the one bitty apart from his brother who’s ever shown kindness to him. The thought of doing that to someone who just wants to help him makes him feel awful.

Ketchup clearly misinterprets Rust’s solemn expression as a sign he’s worrying about his brother, which makes him want to comfort the taller bitty. He rests a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, causing the Lil Bro tense at the unexpected contact. When Rust sees the concerned face that the Sansy has though, he immediately calms down, knowing the other isn’t planning on injuring him.

“Listen, I’ll do my best to find your brother and get you two reunited with each other as soon as possible.” Ketchup grins as he gives Rust a confident thumbs up using his other hand and winks at him. “Just leave it to me, k?”

The taller bitty can’t help but smile seeing the other’s actions. He’s still not quite sure how he does it, but Ketchup always manages to make him feel at ease around him. 

Before arriving here, he thought he’d never trust another bitty to get close to his brother without fearing what they might do to him, but he just can’t see Ketchup hurting... well anything really. 

So he’ll give the Sansy a chance to help them, while Rust himself continues to recover and... study... the humans around him.

He’ll _trust_ in Ketchup and let him handle the search for a little while, even if he’s still unsure about allowing anyone but himself get close to Slate...

Rust knows Ketchup at the very least deserves a chance to prove he doesn’t have any malicious intentions, so this will have to be his test.

“Ok. I’ll let you do the searching yourself, but please, if you find out any important information about him, tell me.” He begs, looking directly at the other’s eye lights to try to convey how much he needs to know how his brother is doing.

Ketchup gives him a serious nod in response. “I will. If he’s here, you’ll be the first bitty I’ll go visit afterwards, I swear.”

The Lil Bro blinks gratefully at him, feeling optimistic that with Ketchup’s assistance he might be able to locate his brother soon. “I believe you Ketchup... Thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rust at the beginning of the chapter: I need to get out of this enclosure as soon as possible!
> 
> Alex a bit later: You’re allowed out now for a bit.
> 
> Rust *anxious and scared as he looks at the open door* Actually... I’m not quite sure about this anymore :’/.
> 
> Aw Rust is finally learning to trust others a little... so proud :’).
> 
> Next chapter will be Slate’s P.O.V, where we’ll find out what happened to him... ~~I have a feeling some of you are going to kill me for what I’m about to do next... :3~~ He’s... he’s good... heh :/
> 
> Until next time, have a wonderful day ;D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope you're excited for the next update! It shall be up as soon as possible.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments if you enjoyed this. I'd love to hear from you :D. Also Kudos would be greatly appreciated as they let me know how I'm doing and that your enjoying the story!
> 
> If you would like to check out my other works or pieces I have bookmarked, please click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorstale001)
> 
> And here's the link to my [tumblr](http://warriorstale001.tumblr.com/) if you're interested!
> 
> Enjoy your day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bitty therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724006) by [shiftingfootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftingfootsteps/pseuds/shiftingfootsteps)




End file.
